The Hunger Games
by Shyrgasse
Summary: There's a lot of character death and some DenNor on the side. I think the title says it all on what is inside this fic. So read and enjoy! But he was ready. Ready to use all he had, all his might, to sprint into that Cornucopia and get an axe. Mathias was willing to do anything so he could get an axe and clear his way to the castle. The timer indicated 10 seconds remaining...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to another RP that I did recently. Unlike my other RP I am not going to separate the responses with x's but with the line system on . This RP is very fast paced and I hope you enjoy it. If you do not like crossovers of AUs don't read this. We did not follow the plot of the Hunger Games or any of the other two books. This is merely us placing them within the world and having fun with it. So if you like the idea of nations battling each other to the death, then you will most likely like this RP. **

**Names  
**

**Denmark: Mathias  
**

**Norway: Niels  
**

**Iceland: Eirik  
**

* * *

He had been waiting for more than thirty minutes in the launching room. Well, maybe less than that, though it seemed endless. He tried to keep his thoughts away from his family and concentrate on the upcoming event which was very difficult and frightening. He was in a tight position; being the eldest of a big family of 8 children. Mathias was the only one to be able to bring in any income outside of his father. So being here was really putting his whole family on the edge of a cliff financially. They would probably fall of that cliff if he didn't come back alive from this. But he was strong. This was his biggest attribute; and his only one.

Somewhere nearby in another launching room was standing his partner. Well more like his competitor whose name was Berwald, another guy from his district who was a tad older than him. He didn't care about who he was neither what he did in life or anything. The only thing that mattered was that the fastest he could get rid of him, the closest he would come to be crowned as a victor and going back home. But there were those careers to worry about. He could always ally with them, they seemed interested during training.

It was probably the best idea.

When the voice announcing him echoed in the room, Mathias rose from his place, gave a hand shake to his stylist and stepped on the platform that quickly pushed him up into the waiting arena.

Into the Hunger Games.

This year was a special. They decided to call it the Quarter Quell and would do something special and bending the rules so it would be an only a _boy_year. When the platform came to a stop, allowing Mathias' eyes to adjust to the sudden change of lighting, 24 boys aged from 12 to 18 were standing in a half circle around the always so golden Cornucopia.

Mathias thought that he would see foliage around with green trees and a blue charming sky just like the last years' arena. Instead he was surprised by a wasted land covered of ruins, sand, an orange almost red searing sky making everything blur around. _A desert_he thought, but it wasn't really like this. In fact, behind the Cornucopia was standing a ruined castle. It was gigantic, covering the entire arena and leaving no space for anything else. He was pretty sure that if he were to run around the thing, it would take him an entire day, and still, he would die of dehydration before that.

The heat was already making his forehead pearl with sweat.

First logical thing to do was to dash into the Cornucopia to grab an axe or a mace and kill as many tributes he could before fleeing into the castle to find water and food. Mathias had no sense of surviving; he didn't know how to hunt, he didn't know how to find water, he didn't know anything like that and the best solution after that was to team up with someone who knew. Sure, he helped his family survive, but that was by working in the lumber factory of his district, nothing else. He worked there from the earliest age since Mathias could remember. This had given him and extraordinary power that he allowed him transfer from an axe to a mace easily for both felt like a natural extension of his left arm. Outside of that, he had really good speaking skills and charisma he could use to make people trust him. But in an arena where young people were fighting to death in hope to return home with food for the rest of their lives, charisma wasn't enough.

The timer of 60 seconds announcing the very beginning of the games was ticking down slowly. Mathias rapidly scanned the other tributes, searching for Berwald and the careers, the tributes that were trained their entire lives just to volunteer. Berwald was standing just two tributes away from him and to his left however there were the other four to his left somewhat far enough that he wouldn't stumble on them on his way to the Cornucopia. He also looked inside the golden thing in hope to find his weapons of choice but he couldn't make out anything.

Maybe he shouldn't go in there. He wasn't fast enough for that; nature had given him a strong body, but being big and strong was a handicap on his speed.

But he was ready. Ready to use all he had, all his might, to sprint into that Cornucopia and get an axe. Mathias was will to do anything so he could get an axe and clear his way to the castle. The timer indicated 10 seconds remaining when Mathias positioned himself to run. He knew that if he stepped down before the clock stopped something bad would happen; either electrocuted to death, or maybe a force field that would be deactivated when it was over?

In the end, whatever plan Mathias had in head, he would end up alone and crowned. But he needed allies to go through it.

* * *

Niels stood on his pedestal, his hands sweaty and his heart beating rapidly. So far his family had the worse luck of the Quarter Quell by two members of the same family chosen to fight to the death in Hunger Games. Eirik, his younger brother and other fellow member of District 8 was almost the furthest person from him. He knew he shouldn't care what happened to Eirik, that he should begin to thinking survival of the fittest, but Niels wanted his brother to win even more then his own life. But they were at such a disadvantage here having breathed the smog and foul fumes of the factories all of their lives. It would take a Gods intervention to make it to the large castle and out of the desert. Of course, both he and his brother were accustomed to wastelands and could live long out here than anyone else, but the castle guaranteed water or supplies, anything. They had to go inside, and hopefully not unarmed.

So Niels leaned forward, his eyes looking over to Eirik to make sure he was following his plan. His pale face twisted with fear. The way Niels' knees shook revealed he was equally as frightened. What could they possibly grab? Neither he nor his brother had excelled with high scores in the weapon department. They were both light and agile, that was the only thing they had on their side. The bell went off before Niels could decide what to aim for, so he went to the first thing in his view. A pack.

It was so far in and Niels' heart began to race painfully as he saw other bigger and ferocious young men pass him, but Eirik seemed to be faster of the pack and was entering the fray ahead of him. God Niels' lungs were terrible for running and he had to stop himself from coughing as he ran down the long stretch of sand to the Cornucopia. Everyone seemed more focused on grabbing weapons and they did not heed Niels any mind as he dashed up to a rack with a pack, net, and spears. Retching the pack Niels almost stumbled to the ground as the thing did not budge as it was twisted in the net and spears. It was a trap. His heart began to beat loudly in his ears as the realization flooded through his veins.

Niels whipped his head around just in time to see the fair haired giant named Ivan strike at him with a blunt object. Ducking the packs strap tore from Niels' weight causing the net to fall forward and the spears clang to the ground. Covered half by the mesh and spears, Ivan looked gleefully down at him almost as if he were saying Niels was an easy prey. Just as his powerful arm was to come down on Niels' skull, he saw something white appear, slashing Ivan in the back. It was a poor slash, nothing deadly because it came from Eirik's clumsy hand. But it was enough to distract Ivan and for Niels to get up and grab his pack with the mesh attached. Eirik practically gripped Niels by the wrist and dragged him towards the castle, his longer and more agile legs motioned Niels onwards inside from the bloody battle.

* * *

Mathias could see the faster boys run ahead of him as he gave everything he had, aiming for an axe. Anywhere, an axe, he needed one. He was given a score of 9 on his training in front of the Gamemakers by showing his axe skills on different dummies, beheading them with a simple swing of the arm. Berwald did better than Mathias, as usual, but he didn't care. What was the difference in a 10 versus a 9? One mark, nothing else.

As he shoved and kicked weaker tributes on his way inside the Cornucopia, Mathias stumbled around, getting his feet tangled in different weapons already spread on the floor until his hand found what he came for; his axe. The same type he had used to impress the Gamemakers. Rapidly, he rotated on himself with the axe stretched in front of him to make the deadly weapon meat the head of a smaller tribute, one he didn't recognise but knew came from District 12 due to the number being printed on the front of his jacket. He rapidly withdrew the axe from the boy's head and grabbed a random pack from the very bottom of the Cornucopia before clearing his way as he intended and headed for the castle.

Though, it wasn't as easy as he first thought it would.

He killed two other tributes before struggling on one career he recognised being Alfred from district 1. Wearing his already famously known cocky smirk, Mathias kept a safe distance from the other guy, keeping his axe extended in front of him as a threat, scanning around to assure himself he was alone, "I can be very handy, ye know?" he said, raising one eyebrow at the other man, "I say ye and I against the world, what d'ye think?"

* * *

Alfred eyed the weaker man with indifference but kept a very open and very friendly smile. People from his place smiled even at the people they hated and he really doubted that someone from District Seven would know that secret. However, he placed his broad sword in front on him, the blade pointing down into the sand. The tip of it sunk into the soil from the weight, but Alfred was so strong that it felt light. Mathias appeared pretty strong, especially being from one of the more dinkier Districts.

However his movements seem to set off the instincts in Mathias' brain, making the man grip his axe and his body stiffened. "Dude, totally chill it. I'm not going to hurt you." Yet, Alfred thought to himself. He knew that any way he sliced it he would be slicing someone's head off from his alliance. However, breaking off from the regular Career Tributes seemed like not a half bad idea. Peering around he looked at them all once again, all too insane of tough for his tastes. 'Specially that Ivan who was sitting on the ground laughing manically as he bludgeoned an already bloodied and broken corpse repeatedly.

"Besides, don't ya know that swords always beat axes?" Alfred had received a ten, one of the three that did this cycle. It wasn't just his physical strength that got him that score, it was his knowledge on weapons and war tactics that did. He saw a brave, messy hair blonde beginning to charge their way. Alfred knew him more than vaguely from his own district as Arthur. He had no plans of going with him. They had a rocky history and Alfred didn't want to test his luck.

"We better get inside before the other's start getting hungry." He laughed as he stepped into the door way, peeking inside by keep and cautious look at Mathias, not quite trusting him.

* * *

Mathias rapidly looked around, analysing who was still around the Cornucopia before rapidly ascending the stair that were leading to the main entrance, keeping a safe distance behind Alfred. He seemed to look if it was safe enough for a peek inside before they ran in the first hallway.

"Don't ye go with the other Careers too?" he asked a tad confused. That weird Ivan guy from 4 seemed a bit too dangerous though, but the guys from 2 were alright. Brothers it seemed, just like the ones from 8. Mathias was sad for them. He really was. If he had to be trapped in this arena with one of his own brother, he certainly would make everything in his power to lead him to victory. Though, he was certain that the two from district 2 would be strong allies. Those being Gilbert and Ludwig.

Berwald had made it quick in the very beginning. He had ran from a pack and the first weapon he could get which was a spear, not his best one, before running around the castle to get into one side entry. He didn't want to meet the other, he didn't want to put his life in danger, all he wanted was a safe place where he could set camp and search for water and eventually food. Nothing else. He certainly wanted to win, but he would first let the other kill each other before heading for the win.

Though, it seemed when he wandered a bit inside the castle, that one of the boys was following him. Maybe unwillingly, but still. At first, Berwald made sure he kept a safe distance between them, zigzagging around the hallways until he reached a room. He looked around for traps always making sure it was safe, before stepping into the room and putting the bad down on a table he put back up. It wasn't stable, but better than nothing.

While checking the containing of his bag, he turned the head around to face the boy who was following him. Yes, he knew. It was one of District 9, a short blond with big dark eyes. He didn't seem dangerous; more afraid than anything. Well, something Berwald had always been oblivious off was that his forever scowl scared people around.

He waved at him to approach and they decided to team up. Berwald didn't care if he was alone or not. Maybe Tino wouldn't be of much help, but at least he would survive for a moment beside the older male.

* * *

Niels coughed into a wet rag as Eirik sat behind him, patting his back. So far they had managed to find water, but it was so putrid that they couldn't drink it without dying. But it was good enough to wet a rag and try to help Niels' burning lungs. People in District 8 worked in the factories at a very young age and Niels had had one of the more gruesome jobs where he shoveled out grime and inhaled smoke. Eirik had been lucky and sorted defected items from the good items.

Everything in the castle was full of mildew and there were rat droppings the size of a walnuts. Eirik smile and said they had a chance of food, but Niels had seen enough games in the past to think otherwise. More like something to come out and eat them. And being holed up in an old study seemed like a bad idea. However the barricaded the main entrance with a chair and they figured out the place had a secret entrance that they could use to flee at any moment. It was the place that Niels did not want to go down. Neither of them had to strain their ears to hear the skittering of rats.

Eirik sat in front of him, opening Niels' pack. They had some hard tack and a few cans of soup with no way of really opening it other than the knife Eirik had grabbed. Within Niels' net was a spear that busted off half the shaft, but it was better than nothing. They had some matches and the room had a fire place, but there was no paper or wood to start anything up. Everything was soaked by the busted rusted pipe. Eirik wanted to take the net and try to tangle a rat or two in it, but what would be the point without fire. Instead Eirik filled the canteen with putrid water they couldn't drink. They would need to move to a dryer room to get fire.

Holding the canteen towards his brother, Eirik gave his brother a small dry smile, "Look, water that's cleaner than what is at home." Niels laughed before dissolving into a few coughs, but for the most part his lungs were relaxed now.

"I still wouldn't drink it." Niels whispered behind his rag before lying down on the desk and closed his eyes.

"I'll take the first shift." Eirik announced before sitting near the door so he could hear people in the hall way passing by. They were so high up and in a maze and he really doubt anyone would come their direction just yet.

Alfred huffed for the thousandth time that evening. He was used to finer things in life, not that he was pansy, but the filthy smelly castle was not appealing in any way. All the water that they found smelled similar to piss. "God this is complete crap." Alfred whined as he kicked a rusted, hollow can. It clattered against the stones loudly. Not that he really cared. If someone wanted to find them then he'd kill them. All of his fellow Careers would be at the Cornucopia for awhile yet. And he really doubted they would kill him on sight. If they bumped into them now Alfred suspected he could just kill Mathias and join up with them again.

* * *

Mathias was starting to get thirsty and seeing Alfred waste even spoiled water seemed like the worst crime ever. All he wanted was burying his axe in the man's back. If it was the only water they had access to, it was probably best for them to keep it and find some device somewhere to purify it; a fire or something. Mathias didn't know much about this, but he knew that if they boiled the water they could drink it after a while.

Before the man could retort anything, a canon blasted outside. Then another one and Mathias started to count them out loud. When nothing else could be heard after a while, he ended up saying "Nine," and looked at Alfred. It wasn't much. The Cornucopia bloodbath was over. Nine of the fellow tributes were dead and they would see their faces in the sky after the sunset. Mathias had no one to care for; his only relief would be to see the Carrier's faces in the sky so he wouldn't have to kill them himself.

They kept wandering the hallways and came across their first one with traps. It was obvious by its look; it was way too long, way too slim and almost clean. They decided to take another way.

They kept searching for water but by the time they reached a room that used to be a restroom; the sun was already coming down. Mathias stayed by the window, waiting for the Anthem to play and to see the other dead tributes faces. Alfred kept the door. He insisted to be the one to keep the door. Mathias didn't quite understand why, but this guy had a serious superiority complex. Well, kind of like Mathias', but at least _he_was aware of most of it.

Still, this guy wasn't acting like most Careers he had seen in the past years. Normally, they always hung up together around the Cornucopia and wandered around all together to catch all the weaker tributes, the like Mathias had already killed. Killed… he had killed 2 of the 9 tributes that were already dead during this first day in the Hunger Games.

Berwald and Tino put their belongings together, which they were lucky to fall on a bottle containing a water filter, it seemed. They had a body warmth blanket, which seemed completely useless due to the smothering heat of this arena, but automatically, Berwald knew that the nights in the castle would be freezing cold, and he was right. They had two knives and a spear. They had all they needed apparently, but if neither of them was able to light a fire, they would soon encounter problems. They looked around the room and carefully went back in the hallways. It was getting a tad darker outside, but Tino wanted to find a room with an opening to see the dead tributes, and their room would soon turn very dark if they stayed in it.

The darkness. Berwald hadn't thought about it, but certainly that this very place would turn very dark during the night and that maybe it would be their blessing to stay into those dark rooms. Or they would turn out to become their tomb. He still wondered how the Gamemakers would work to gather the dead bodies in each room without being able to send a hovercraft inside the rooms, which was ridiculous and impossible. But he didn't mind it too long.

They rapidly came around a little room with a window and settled for the night. Berwald took the first watch shift while Tino stayed glued at the window, staring at the sky to wait for the anthem to play. He certainly wanted to see if his fellow tribute from 9 was still alive, but Berwald didn't ask.

* * *

Tino kept his eyes glued to the outside world as he watched the faces flip by. It was a miracle that he had survived as long as he had and his fellow tribute were one of the weakest players on the field. The plan had been to avoid the Cornucopia entirely and head for the castle where they would meat up. Only, he never showed up and Tino knew why without really having to see his face flash above. Someone must have snagged his before he ever made it to the castle. Tina had been lucky with the end pedestal and booked it to the castle before anyone noticed he was there.

However, alone and without a bag and weapon left him completely vulnerable. It surprised him that Berwald offered to team up, or well that is what he supposed they were doing. There wasn't ever a verbal agreement. Then again Tino had heard Berwald speak three times and they were all during his interview. Nothing about the man seemed friendly, but then again Tino only wanted to live and would take any chance he had. Berwald was his only chance. If he was lucky enough the two of them would survive until the end and Berwald would be mortally wounded after taking out their last enemy. If not, Tino would be dead and he knew it.

Tino rubbed his arms as the cool air began to turn the stone castle even colder. It was as if the heat in his body was being sucked out of him. Slipping off the window seal, Tino rummaged through the pack and grabbed the only blanket they had. "I-It's cold.. huh?" Tino managed to bluster as he retreated back to his window. He knew he couldn't fall out; the energy field repelled him from being too close. However it did nothing to keep the draft of cold air from being sucked inside.

But he tried to fall asleep by tossing the blanket over his head and his shivering eventually heated up the blanket. Slowly Tino drifted into a light sleep where he woke on and off at the smallest sound. He wasn't asleep for long when he heard someone scream and a loud clatter as things were knocked to the ground. Instantly Tino was on his feet groping for his knife. It was above them, but still near. In the darkness he could hear Berwald bring a single finger to his lips urging Tino to not move. Without moments a cannon fired.

However Tino didn't even bother to breath and he sat their quivering waiting to hear footsteps coming their way.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten,_ Mathias thought when he heard the cannon blast in the night. He had been guarding at the door for the last few minutes while Alfred was loudly snoring by the window. Damn, the night was getting fucking cold, never had he thought it would ever get this freezing regarding the day they had. He had passed from raining with sweat to freezing to the bones; even his breath was expulsed by his lungs in white clouds.

He didn't hear the scream, it was way too far, though, if someone died at this hour of the night, it was certainly the Careers that were doing a night round. In fact, they should certainly do one too, though, peeking in the corridor, it seemed too dark to even think about stepping outside of their room. He didn't bother waking Alfred up. They both needed their strength on the second day… especially to find water.

Berwald stared at Tino, alerted by the sounds coming just on the floor above them. He couldn't exactly tell how many there were, but he believed that the Careers were searching for sleeping people during the night, which was very logical in fact. And judging by the overwhelming darkness, they certainly found torches or even flashlights in the remaining stock in the Cornucopia.

They couldn't stay here.

Kneeling up, Berwald signed for Tino to pack the stuff back and they silently stepped to the door. They needed to find a dark room and hide somewhere. At least, it would be harder for them to find them.

Or if they could get out of the castle…

Berwald pushed Tino in front of him and kept him close for safety. They slowly walked into the darkening hallway until they reached a corner and slowly descended some stairs. Berwald kept himself ready for an attack, keeping the spear right next to Tino and peeking behind him every two seconds. They needed to get out of here and quick.

Xxx

Tino's heart was beating so fast and his feet could barely coordinate themselves. It took everything in him to not stumble, but even then Tino found himself catching his feet on a loose brick and Berwald grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Berwald had given him one of the knives so he wasn't completely defenseless but against five careers neither of them would make it out alive. Behind them they could hear the echoes of footsteps bouncing off the walls. The acoustics of the castle messed with their brains and they didn't know if someone was on their tails or further down the hall.

Berwald didn't seem like he wanted to find out and he found the bigger man pushing on Tino's shoulders to walk faster. The two of them broke off into a sprint taking the next stairs down. But no matter how many flights of stairs and retracing of their steps they didn't appear to be any closer to the exit. They had scaled sixteen flights up, Tino knew because he actually had counted as his weak legs struggled to keep up with the strong Berwald. To keep himself going, Tino began to count. Without a doubt they had surpassed sixteen flights of stairs awhile back and his breaths were coming in deep and painfully.

Did the castle morph itself to make them higher up or did Tino just not count right. Maybe because he was so frightened their journey down halls and stairs had caused him to misjudge the distance they had now traveled. All he knew was he could hardly keep up at this pace and his feet were beginning to catch every fallen piece of stone, causing him to stumble uncontrollably. Berwald luckily was strong enough to grab him and keep Tino going and not crashing to the ground for there were now multiple feet echoing behind them.

Tino felt his collar being pulled on as Berwald turned them into a smaller carpeted chamber. The dashed across their footsteps were silent. They continued through a series of room each with carpet, silently closing doors and continuing. Eventually they found another hall and continued their path downwards, both of the breathing loudly, Tino a lot louder than Berwald. From the slow pace they were taking and how Berwald glanced around each corner, Tino knew they were near the bottom and wasn't surprised to see the large archway of the castle after emerging from a stair well. Tino was about to jog to safety but was braced against the wall roughly.

Moments later a slender man emerged in the moon light, standing guard. They couldn't get out. The tributes had them trapped.

Xxx

Berwald had to clasp a hand over Tino's mouth to muffle his loud breathing before they slowly backed up and turned a corner for the bigger man to have a better look on the other side of the arch. Was he alone? It was a tribute from district 10, probably the only one left as he remembered Tino saying them earlier. Maybe the Careers had took him only to guard the castle or something, he didn't know, but if those guys were close by, it wasn't a good idea to cause trouble around.

Luckily, he seemed deaf enough not to have heard them yet.

Grabbing Tino's hand, they searched for another exit. They needed to be out of here, at least for the night. Or close enough to an exit to slip out during the day; people were probably stupid enough to stick around here all together. The ruins were huge and could contain them both, keeping them safe enough to not face each other, though, the Gamemakers were not that smooth with them. Now yes, but later, certainly not. There were traps around this place that weren't activate yet, Berwald was certain.

They ended up getting into a dark room and curled together in the far corner behind what seemed like a bookshelf they tossed on the side, making sure not to make too much noise. They took the blanket and wrapped them both into it, making both their body warmth stuck under it. Again, Berwald kept an eye on the room's entrance, which was still very dark. The moonlight wasn't really reaching them and they wouldn't have any light unless the Careers came with lights.

They would be safe… with chance they would.

Xxx

Niels bolted up right at the sound of the cannon, Eirik was sitting there just as stunned and shocked as he was. They had no idea if the killing was close or not, but they both knew that their situation was prime and decided to nestle back down on the desk. There wasn't anywhere else that was dry and both of them were shivering as they battled over the small surface. Eventually they resettled and fell back into a deep sleep.

When they woke they were both stiff and exhausted and it felt as if someone had turned on the heart furnace in the castle. Niels couldn't swallow any spit to help moisten his throat. Instead it stuck with every swallow or attempt to talk. Both the brothers wanted to drink the water, but they knew, probably better than anyone else just how dangerous that was. Dying of thirst would probably be a more pleasant death than what would await them if they were foolish enough to drink.

W hat was worse was the hunger and knowing they had the food to eat. But the humidity in the castle had zapped them dry through their pours. If they ate now they would both be doubled over in pain as their stomachs tried to break down the foods without sufficient water in their systems. So they packed up and left their ideal spot. After all, it had water and would eventually attract other tributes. They tried their best to leave without little proof they had ever been there. But they could not erase their foot prints in the gunk that lined the whole room and hall.

It didn't take them long to find a more dry room with a fire place. It was interesting that this year a fire would hardly be a single for other tributes. In fact the people still down at the Cornucopia would see the smoke and only know which wing to hunt in. That wasn't a small feat. The levels and stairs went on and on so really they could all be anywhere. So when they found the dry room they worked quickly to build a fire and finding a rod to hold their plastic water bottle. They two of them had done this so many times at home that it felt natural.

Carefully they positioned the plastic water bottle so only parts that had the water touched the flame. In no time it began to boil and purify the water. However both of their hands were shaky from exhaustion making the task difficult.

"Careful." Niels remarked in a cracked and raspy voice just as the bottle dipped dangerously low.

"I think I know what I am doing." Eirik countered without breaking his concentration. It hurt too much to talk so they didn't argue further.

By the end of the hour both brothers were drinking and purifying their second spare bottle. It felt good again to swallow smoothly once more. They ate before extinguishing the fire and leaving to a whole different part of the castle.

"Man…" Alfred whined, his lips chapped and his head pounding from dehydration. "Got any ideas I feel like someone's already blasting my brains out." The two of them had been climbing stairs for an hour now. To Alfred it made more sense to go down, but he guessed Mathias didn't want to be anywhere near the Careers. Alfred supposed that now he should think the same too. He was probably seen as a deserted. But God he really wished that he grabbed some iodine tablets before he fled. That had been a dumb move. All he had was his heavy ass sword that was becoming more difficult to hold as they climbed.

But Alfred tried to keep his weakness covered up. Mathias didn't need a reason to prey on him. However he didn't think that going higher was going to help them any. Maybe Mathias was counting on finding someone weaker to kill that had a pack. Ya.. That sounded like a reasonable idea.

Xxx

Mathias thought that probably higher in the castle were some hidden tools, things they could find if they ventured far enough. Maybe the Gamemakers put good water on the top of the castle for the ones who would be strong enough to go up there, but already, Mathias felt shaky and tired, his throat and tongue feeling like sand. It was so hot… so damn hot they couldn't keep their body water.

"Maybe there's somethin' up there," Mathias simply said, trying to encourage Alfred to continue further. They checked into each single room they came across, trying to be as careful as possible, though, they had little will to be careful at the moment, the only thing they wanted was drinkable water.

"If we can find… matches or somethin'…" Mathias slowly said, stopping for a moment to try to regain his breath but only ended feeling even more thirsty, "We could light a fire and… drink this water… I guess."

Mathias had no surviving skills. Absolutely none. He thought he heard somewhere how to purify water, maybe during the training had he overheard some of those things at the survival station… he really should have passed a longer time there. Really.

The next day, Berwald was glad to find Tino still sleeping in his arms. They didn't move the entire time and weren't bothered by patrolling Careers. Though, in plain day, they location was probably dangerous now. When the bigger man felt the other one stir, he reached for their bag and took their bottle of purified water. They had done this during the last evening, taking as much purified water they could in case they wouldn't find other water spots anywhere else.

Berwald's stomach was grumbling dangerously, but at least, with this searing warmth that had kept them boiling under the warmth keeping blanket, they could rehydrate. They drank enough water for they would be alright for a couple of hours before carefully packing they stuff back and heading out of the room, armed, to verify if the exit was free.

And certainly, it wasn't. In fact, from his spot, Berwald could see 3 Careers down the stairs outside, speaking. Keeping Tino close, they turned around and went back up the stairs. Sure, they looked like some coward like this, avoiding to fight, but even if Berwald was strong, he knew he couldn't face 3 men without risking his life, and this, he couldn't. A spear wasn't enough for him, all he wanted was an axe or a mace. Just like Mathias, it was a natural extension of him arm and he would be invincible with one. The best would be throwing axes.

Though, they didn't go unseen for this time and as soon as they heard voices rise behind them, they began to run, run the fastest they could. Berwald kept a strong hand grabbing Tino's and they ascended stairs, the more they could. The man had good stamina and if he needed to, he would take Tino in his arms and do a little more until they were safe.

Xxx

Eirik and Niels had began to do things a tad riskier. Because it was so hot and humid inside and they were so thirsty, they began to climb down the stairs to the last water source, filling the plastic bottles before returned. They were both hungry but ate one of their cans and supplemented it mostly with boiled water. Niels wished it were cool but everything they drank was hot.

On one of Niels' trips he began coughing loudly as his lungs protested against the exertion. Everyone knew that the Capitol could have fixed him quickly, but everyone also knew that they thought a struggling Tribute would make for an interesting death. Because of the loud coughs, Niels didn't notice a pair of feet coming up from behind until they were more or less right on top of him. Quickening his steps Niels barely made it to the top retching out his brother's knife he had given him before the other tribute tripped him.

Landing face first Niels barely rolled out of the way and into the opposing wall before a man with the same built as he but think eyebrows jabbed at him with his a short sword. Fear began to pump in his veins as he realized this man was a career, Arthur. Kicking him with everything Niels had he managed to cause Arthur to stumble back almost tumbling down the stairs. Picking up his knife, Niels began to run, to run towards Eirik where he knew the two of them would be able to overpower this tribute.

Crashing into items, Niels began to make as much sound as he could to alert Eirik, to get him to come towards him. They weren't far from each other surely Eirik could hear the commotion. Before Niels could start up the next and final flight of stairs he felt a sharp, hot pain in the back of his thigh as Arthur slashed open his left leg. Niels let out a loud yelp of pain, gripping his leg as he whirled around to stop another attack with his knife and kick him again. Only Arthur was smarter this time, catching his leg and pulling him downwards off the stairs.

His blade was about to come down for the final time and Niels closed his eyes, bracing himself for death when Arthur suddenly stopped and Niels felt warm blood dripping onto his cheeks. Opening his eyes he saw a spear lodged deeply in Arthur's neck.

Xxx

Berwald ran back to the spear he pulled back from the Career's neck and heard a canon blast when the man fell down the stairs. Killing this one wasn't guaranteeing them that he wasn't accompanied and, rapidly turning the head around to look back at Tino and shoo him away to continue running, Berwald looked down at a wounded Tribute of district 8 and leaned to take him in his arms, child style, and ran back to Tino.

Yes, they could still hear footsteps, though, theses ones had probably been alerted by the canon that told the guy from 1 was dead. There were four careers left it seemed since one had died on the first day during the Cornucopia's bloodbath.

Berwald kept running, following Tino through the hallway until the man in his arms wiggled, protesting, and saying there was someone else; his little brother. The bigger man roughly sighed and they ascended more stairs until they came face to face with a 15 years old tribute with light grey hair, apparently being the one they were searching for. Tino rapidly leaded them into a room nearby where they hid right next to the entrance. Berwald carefully put the older brother down and looked around for something to hide them, anything, but this room was mainly empty outside of some broken chairs and a fireplace.

"Can ye fix 'em?" Berwald spoke for the first time, addressing to Tino as he took a strong grip of his spear and walked under the arch of the door, looking in the hallway to look for more tributes. He could hear the echo or their steps and running in the corridors, but he couldn't tell where they were.

Xxx

Niels was beginning to feel foggy as blood seeped from his leg and he vaguely heard the smaller tribute say, "I can probably get it to stop bleeding" before Niels searched for his brother. He had heard his footsteps and saw a glimpse of his hair. Gripping thin air, Eirik eventually gripped his hand and his pale and spooked face came into view. The next thing he knew was scorching pain as Tino bound cloth around his leg tightly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Eirik's voice cracked. Niels too felt alarm, scared to leave Eirik alone in this arena. No doubt these two would finish of his brother as soon as he wasn't a convenience. Only Niels could guarantee his brother's survival. Their mother had no one left if they both perished in the arena.

"I'm fine." Niels tried to reassure Eirik who didn't look worried just concerned. He knew beneath his brother's skin Eirik fought all of his turmoil and worry but like Niels, they kept a bland face. Niels knew he should be panicking but his calm demeanor could be saving his life.

"Once it scabs he'll be fine." Tino reassured. Once the bandage was tied in place Tino wiped his sweaty brow and added, "But you'll need a lot of water."

"We've been drinking I got two bottles full of filthy water though." Niels said in a dead voice as they helped him to his feet. Weight was difficult and Tino came to his side to assist them. "Eirik go get the other pack."

Quickly Eirik ran towards their old camp and Niels looked at Berwald sternly. "He's my first priority but if you'll work with us, I will help you get water." By the looks of them both they appeared to not have had a drink in a long while. Tino just nodded and Berwald just glared. "We both need a proper weapon so if you could, go grab that sword from that Career's body before they take it." Niels wasn't sure how they would do it inside the castle, but he imagined some type of robot would fetch the corpse.

Xxx

Berwald had no intention on killing anyone to be honest. He simply had huge grudge against the Careers for unknown reasons, only things he had been drilled with for the longest time. Though, he certainly knew that if he were to make it to the end with allies, he would have to kill them in time. Tino and he were running short on water, though, they had a device to purify it, something they found in Berwald's backpack. All they really needed at the moment was food.

"If ye got food, I'm in," he said, walking in the hallway to wait for the little white head to come back with their stock. As soon as he was back, Berwald ran back in the corridor, silently, until he reached the place where he had killed the Career and grabbed his sword. The body wasn't there anymore and he was glad the sword was far enough from him for whatever had come to gather the body didn't swallow it at the same time.

He rapidly went back to where the others were waiting and handed the sword to Tino. Not that he didn't trust the two other, but the older brother was not really in shape to fight at the moment and the little one was in fact little and young and would certainly help his brother walking. This room wasn't safe enough for them all and they needed to move.

They organized into a tight line with Berwald in the back and Tino up ahead, giving the middle space to the brothers and they walked around the castle to find a safe room away from the rummaging Careers.


	3. Chapter 3

Dehydration was making Mathias' head spin like he was stuck between reality and dreamland. Alfred and he had stopped for a while, but they soon realised it had been a really bad idea; they couldn't move anymore.

Mathias was wishing for a sponsor at the moment, though, he hadn't given a good show yet and he was certain he would simply die there. He couldn't. He couldn't die. His family was waiting for him back home hoping he would come back with food for the rest of their lives. Having this big of a family wasn't a blessing in the districts, especially feeding them. Mathias was used of being hungry, but not thirsty.

Using his last resources, he pushed himself up of the floor. They had almost reached the very top of the castle. Maybe, maybe just there, on the roof, there would be something for them… maybe just there…

He grabbed his axe and looked down at Alfred, "We got some more to do," he sorely said, promising he wouldn't say anything else until he had gulped five gallons of water.

Xxx

Alfred wasn't doing much better, but he realized what Mathias was trying to do. Maybe if they reached the top there would be some type of prize. To be honest, Alfred didn't believe in that. No, there wouldn't be any clean water source, just the dirty water they kept finding. The two of them needed to find a way to purify the water. But neither of them had paid any attention to the survival part of training. Out of all of the partners he picked, Alfred picked the worse one.

There was no doubt in his mind, if he ran into another career he would jump ship and ditch this pathetic survivor. But the problem was with Mathias' single minded attempt to make it to the top; he may never see his old crew. The two of them might even die before they made it. And was it just him or was it getting hotter the higher they climbed. After what felt like most of the day, they finally ran out of stairs. Alfred's knees were shaking just as badly as Mathias.

Cursing loudly Alfred almost wanted to kill Mathias for dragging his ass all the way to the top for no reason. "Well.. I guess we'll just head back down." Alfred said grimly.

xxx

"Head back down?!" Mathias barked, glaring at Alfred with all the consciousness he still had, "There's surely somethin' 'round, I can't believe…" he finished in a whisper, finally thinking he was way too exhausted to search more and gave up, "Right…"

They had wasted two days here, climbing stairs after stairs… for _fucking_ nothing. Damn, his head was feeling like an earthquake, a really painful earthquake, and he was beginning to have black spots blurring his vision. Grabbing tighter on his axe, he grunted and leaded the way down, slowly. Each step was a real pain to do and he tried to stay as careful as he could even if all he wanted was to dash in a room and drink the filthy water there.

He was so thirsty and he could almost see Death waving at him.

Xxx

Niels limped along, brushing any help aside. There was no need to wear out the others because of his injury. He was just happy that Berwald had grunted awhile back that they were almost there. Almost where? It seemed to them they had been climbing forever. Maybe he thought that if they were higher up then the careers wouldn't venture so high. But Niels' pant leg was dyed red with his own blood and he felt weak and sick. It didn't help that he offered these two their food.

Eirik did have an idea on how to get food. There was always a shuffling sound of rats in the corners and he wanted to use the net Niels accidentally snagged. It was a good idea. Once they found a room for the night, Eirik and Tino went out together to try and get some meat while Niels tried to help Berwald make a fire. It was hot and unbearable, but if they wanted a fire that could cook meat, then they would need to make one now.

Xxx

They finally managed to have a little fire, fire that was warming even more the searing room. Niels and Berwald sat away from it but close enough to take care of it and not let it die. It was good to sit for a moment. The only moment he had been able to relax, and relax wasn't really the word, was the night Tino and he had been sleeping together under the blanket, in each other's arms, into that dark room near the Careers.

Just like Berwald opened the mouth to ask the older brother something, a canon blasted outside, announcing a tribute's death. They both jolted and Berwald rapidly grabbed his spear to get ready for a fight. He peeked outside. He didn't know if it was close, but he had to make sure it wasn't. Maybe it wasn't.

Twelve. There was only the half left now.

Maybe… He frowned, mumbling "Tino" before rapidly glancing back at Niels and waiting. No… if one of Eirik or Tino had been taken into a fight, they would have heard footsteps close by, struggling, screams, another canon, but no, nothing. They were safe.

Xxx

Eirik stiffened when he heard the cannon. His hands dropped the rat he was busy skinning looking at Tino. Maybe Niels had bled to death or the careers had found them. "You don't think?" he whispered but Tino shook his head.

"No we would have heard them. But we better get back." Tino quickly picked up two rats and began a quick run back to their room. It was similar to the one that Eirik and Niels had slept in with a secret entrance. Only this time it was more like a chamber and there really was not physical way out. It was a better option than sleeping out in the open and Tino was just glad that these two brothers had a sharp eye for such subtle things like conspicuous switch or bump in the wall.

When they both returned, they saw two relief faces. It was weird to have two people whom one day you would have to kill smiling happily at your return and that it wasn't you who just died. Niels took the skinned rats and began to cook without saying a word. In fact it was only really Tino who ever wanted to talk. Eirik was more talkative than the other two, but not by much. But then again when you are faced with almost certain death you probably wouldn't be so chatty.

But Tino talked when he was nervous and he kept up a small conversation with his three other allies. Only Eirik and Niels bothered to answer, Berwald kept silent as he kept watch at the door. There was only silence when the four of them began to eat their first real meal since entering the arena. It was odd how fast the deaths were piling up. It made Tino feel anxious. By this time tomorrow, he imagined he could very well be dead.

Alfred didn't jump one he heard the cannon, nor did Mathias. It was the second one of the day and both of them were too hungry and thirsty to react. Everything was a blur as they both willed themselves just to walk and survive. They weren't gaining any luck in the rooms they searched and Alfred was surprised that he hadn't received a parachute full of clean, good water. But maybe that was his trainer's way of telling him that he wasn't pleased in Alfred's alliance. Then again, neither was Alfred. He regretted his decision with each step and each vain attempt in swallowing.

All he could feel with the burning in his throat, the heaviness of his tongue, and pounding of his head. His feet, he was sure ached from climbing and walking, but they were numb. That's why he didn't hear the footsteps running up from behind. With a sick smile, he knew who it was and Mathias was too lost in his own world to notice. Stopping, Alfred gripped his sword, ready to welcome his old alliance with open arms.

Xxx

Too late, Mathias heard something that sounded like running footsteps echoing in the empty ocean of his head. He didn't know if he should turn around or simply run, but neither of these solutions was pleasing his numb dry body. When his foot found a stable piece of the floor, or was it only his foot that was completely unstable, Mathias turned his head around only to see a blurred and pleased expression on his ally's face; or should he say, his _ex_-ally.

Too late, he saw the others on top of the stairs; the ones from district 2 and the one from 4, the only Careers alive up to now, and there, Mathias knew he was in deep shit. But luckily, they stopped when they saw Alfred and it gave Mathias enough time to gather the last strength he had and run away.

Berwald was automatically alerted by running footsteps in the hallway, and those were approaching rapidly. He rapidly turned to face the other and shushed at Tino, keeping an alerted ear towards the doorway. Gripping tightly on his spear, he signed at the other to rapidly get their weapons, the few knives they had and that sword from the dead tribute from 1. They stayed in the room, hidden on each sides of the door.

On person flew pass the door so rapidly they couldn't tell who it was. Then, four other people did, who were certainly the Careers due to their size. So, only three other tributes were dispersed around the ruins and safe… or were they?

When the footsteps faded away, Berwald motioned the other to move. They would come back in this room if it was safe later, but for now, they needed to change or floor. At least.

Mathias body was reclaiming some rest, was reclaiming to stop, but he couldn't; those guys were trying to kill him damn it! Saying he wanted to ally with them. But knowing they only had the half of them left, talking about the total number of tributes, it wasn't worth it anymore; he should have gone with them from the start. He should have gone to talk with one of the brothers instead of that retarded Alfred who wanted to play on his own. What kind of Career was it to abandon his fellow tribute from 1 in the first place?

And who was Mathias to think that…?

When turning a corner, Mathias stumbled on his own limp feet and crashed down on the stone floor, dropping his axe. Oh, those guys were having pleased face now. They slowed down, wanting to appreciate every single death they were causing, either by mental torture of physical one, and that Ivan guy really looked like the very type of guy to like this. Rapidly, Mathias crawled to get it back, causing the other to motion a tad faster and he turned around to throw the weapon at the first one, who was Alfred. Being too exhausted just like Mathias, he didn't have time to react and received it direction between the eyes, breaking his glasses in two perfect half before crashing down, causing a canon to blast outside.

But before the other guys could tell or do anything, the place moved, causing confusion into the group. A wall moved, separating the trio from the dead body of Alfred and Mathias and the place kept moving for a long moment before coming to a stop.

The Gamemakers were changing the castle's configuration.

A pleased cocky smile grew on Mathias' lips as he stretched to pull his axe back from Alfred's face and dropped down on his back, laughing. Though, he couldn't move anymore. It was over for him, he knew about that.

The group stopped, nervously looking around as everything moved. The floor was trying to separate them, though, they jumped around to stay together, witnessing some walls moving and new doors appear.

And new faces.

The Careers. Three of them. Standing at the end of a new corridor, were a lot closer than they ever thought they were.

Berwald rapidly pushed the other guys to start running and they aimed for a new staircase that had just appeared. He was happy they had taken they stuff with them, knowing that now they would be taken away from them in the now disappeared room.

Xxx

It was shocking to see the careers just down the hall looking at them, confused in what just happened. The whole castle was transformed and Niels didn't know where they were just that they had to run. Jolting into an adrenaline induced run, all four of them pushed and ran down the narrow hallway. What had once been spacious halls was narrow making it impossible to run more than one at a time. Berwald and he were in the front somehow with Tino followed by Eirik.

Niels looked back at his brother in a panic knowing if the careers caught them Eirik would be the first to be killed. Luckily for him Berwald was an incredibly fast runner and Tino would probably faster than Niels but he had clogged up the hall and the smaller man kept pushing on his shoulders begging Niels to go faster. It didn't help that his lungs were starting to burn and his lungs needed more air. And his leg throbbed and no doubt opened back up. He struggled to even keep Berwald in distance of him and the careers were approaching fast.

"Hurry up!" he heard Eirik yell in a panicked voice as the leader of the career pack, Ivan barreled towards them. He could feel Tino knock up against him as Eirik pushed Tino to go faster.

"Stop that!" Tino said as he struggled to stay afoot. The hall became lined with rubble and it wasn't long until all four of them were tripping over the loose stone. Yet Ivan was making ground and Niels could practically hear the man's breath.

They needed to find a familiar room and Niels looked around, trying to spot something to give them a compass to get out of the destroyed all. But rooms that they passed were from other floors that Niels saw in the past. It was as if they destroyed all the hall ways making everything dangerous and hard to get over.

"Ah!" Niels looked back to see that Tino had tripped at the base of the rumble and Eirik was leaping over the small man, ditching him as Ivan loomed closer. Getting to the top they punched through the next level and Niels recognized the area. The room to their left was the same place that Eirik and Niels had spent the night in the first night. Grabbing Berwald by the sleeve he steered them back into the study and he looked back to see Tino limping just as bad as Niels. He was near the opening and Eirik was yanking the switch to open the secret passage way.

But it wasn't like last time. It didn't stay continuously open and began to close as soon as the switch was pulled. He, Eirik and Berwald both climbed inside urging Tino to hurry up but the door was sliding shut before the smaller man could make it. The last thing they saw was Ivan making it to the top of the rubble looking at Tino with a murderous glint.

The three of them stayed there, shocked until they heard the thuds and Tino's screams. There were wet, blunt strikes and the man's scream that left a lot to Niels' imagination. Ivan was budgeting Tino to death much like he had the first day with his first victim. No matter how far they climbed down the stairs, it seemed Tino's screams followed them. Niels didn't even try to keep a brave face knowing that it could easily been him and anyone that was captured by Ivan could expect a similar death. Eirik began crying, the shock and the sounds getting the best of him. If it weren't for Berwald pushing them to keep going, the two brothers would probably have stopped in the middle of the stairwell.

But that was dangerous and they needed to get out. They emerged after descending several minutes where there were broad hallways again. But the rubble was just as numerous.

Xxx

Berwald kept pressing the boys down the hallway, wanting to put as much distance as they could between them and Ivan. That sick bastard… Tino deserved a better end than this one if no end at all. But everybody was playing along the game's lines and it was making Berwald sick. Couldn't they understand who the real enemy was?

But the man was not a real leader. He was one, but not a leader of words. He was a leader of actions and he couldn't convince anybody about doing anything.

When Berwald realised that Niels couldn't continue due to his leg and some breathing problems, the man stopped and slowly walked closer to him to take him into his arms and continue they way to at least a safer room. They cautiously walked, Eirik leading and looking around to find a place for his brother to rest. They found a little room and Berwald put Niels down, returning at the door as usual to peek outside.

He could still hear Tino's deadly screams even after the canon announced his death. It was impregnated in his memory. But they couldn't stay here for too long; there were voices in the direction where they came from and very certainly were they belonging to the same people that were already pursuing them.

"Quick," Berwald pressed Eirik, staring at the end of the hallway with his spear pressed against his side. Tino's death had removed them some water supplies and a knife along with their purification device. He turned the end to look at the brother, observing the boy helping the older one drinking from their remaining drinkable water and he kneeled down to help him wrap the man's leg back. It was bleeding again, but they couldn't do much for now, they needed to keep going.

They continued their way down the hallway in the same direction they were previously facing. Eirik was helping Niels walking; as long as they stayed silent.

Though, after a moment, they could hear a low whiny death rattle in the next hallway. Someone was dying just there. Berwald looked back at Niels and Eirik with a slight frown and they silently continued their way until they came around the corner and spotted a guy on the floor slowly breathing. He didn't seem harmed.

And Berwald automatically knew who it was.

Rapidly checking behind them to see no one was following, Berwald walked until he was over Mathias and gave him his usual cold glare.

"Fuck, I'm in hell," the lying man grumbled, turning his head on the side. The man with the spear snorted, mumbling "Ye can walk?" It was obvious Mathias hadn't found water in days and that he was in an advanced state of dehydration, but outside of that, he looked manageable.

"Fuck ye…" Mathias simply sighed, not strong enough to say anything else. "Well, if ye don't need water…" Berwald simply said as he kicked the axe out of Mathias hand and leaned to grab it, turning around to go meet the other guys before he could hear Mathias yell "Come back here ye homo! I'm so gonna kill ye!"

Berwald slowly shook the head and requested Eirik to give him one of their water bottles to throw it at Mathias. He didn't even bother giving him in hand. Though, all of a sudden Mathias looked like he still had energy as he threw himself on the bottle, shakily opened it and drank it all in no time.

Xxx

Niels looked at the man blandly. The last thing they needed was another injured person. But seeing how they really didn't stand a chance against the careers another person was just another person that could die before Eirik. Besides the man was just dehydrated unlike Niels that was injured and might just die from the festering wound. Well it wasn't festering yet, but Niels had seen too many Hunger Games to honestly believe that it might scab over and heal. No even if he managed to keep it clean Niels would probably be long gone before it could ever heal. So who really cared if this man tagged along?

Berwald on the other hand seemed to be perfectly fine with living this other tribute to die. Leaning on his brother's shoulders Niels said in a bland voice, "We might as well take him along. It might give us an edge against them." Their number priority was killing the careers off. All of which seemed to be doing a fine time wrecking havoc on the playing field. It was just the end of day three and there were only seven or so left. If they could get to a safer place, the game makers might actually give them a few days of rest. Maybe then Niels could heal some.

His teammate seemed to be thinking along the same lines since he now had the delusional man on his feet. The going was slow but eventually the career voice disappeared. They must have taken the wrong turn. Lucky for them because Eirik couldn't support all of Niels' weight and he collapsed after a few more minutes of walking. "I got to rest." He huffed heavily clutching his leg with shaky hands.

"I agree." Eirik piped up in a weak voice. All of his clothes were soaked in sweat and the sun was going down. It would be a cold night if they didn't start on a fire. At least that was one of the things Eirik was good at. They gave up in probably the worst places, in a ballroom of some type. The open area was eerie but they believed the Careers went back down to regroup and get more supplies.

Xxx

The last thing Mathias wanted was to tag along Berwald. This man was disagreeable and especially disagreeably silent and judging. He was certain that under the silence was hiding a killing machine or something the like. During the night, if he didn't stay cautious, he would have his head rolling.

But damn god that water…

And now, his stomach was dangerously grumbling, but this he could manage for a few more days. The man silently followed the other into that huge room where they had no cover, but it seemed that one of the District 8 was injured. Oh, these were the brothers Mathias had noticed during their two weeks in the Capitol. Well, now he supposed that they were seven plus the three other he didn't know, so, only eleven of all the tributes were still alive. He half heard a canon earlier, but he didn't really pay attention… he actually thought it was announcing his own death and laughed when he realised it wasn't him yet since he was still conscious.

While the white haired boy was busy taking care of his older brother, Mathias turned to Berwald and pressed him to give him back his axe, "Look dude, give it back," he tried to take it himself but was stopped by the dangerous point of the man's spear.

They stared for a moment until Mathias rolled his eyes and dropped himself against the wall, near a window. Berwald did the same, keeping a safe distance from his fellow 7 and sighed, looking outside. The sun was slowly fading and soon, when it would be dark enough, the anthem would play and the sky would illuminate with Tino's face from District 5.

The second Niels' wound was exposed to the air, Mathias jolted and shouted, "Woah, what happened there?!" craning his head to get a better few of the injury. It didn't look good. Only a parachute could help him with that, in his opinion. Unless they didn't move for several days.

Xxx

"I had a run in with a dead career yesterday." Niels answered in a gravelly voice. His throat was sore, his lungs exhausted and his body shot. But he still had enough energy to hiss when Eirik used the last remaining clean water on his wound. It seemed like such a waste but Niels' life depended on it.

"Think I should go find more water? We might not have time to boil any tomorrow morning." Eirik said in a haunted voice. No doubt Tino's screams were ringing through his head just like it was in Niels' and Berwalds'. Niels didn't like the idea of his brother going out to look for water but he had a valid point.

Now they had a dehydrated person and an injured one. Tomorrow they needed to eat and drink their fill. Though from the rat they ate Niels still didn't feel hungry. Opening his back he saw in his net was a half eaten carcass of rat. Eirik had brought so much back with this net that he couldn't even finish his meal. For a moment he felt selfish and didn't want to share, but in the end he tossed the half eaten flesh over to the other district 7 tribute. "Yes go, and see if you can catch some more rats." Niels groaned as he sat up to try and start a fire. "We shouldn't wait until tomorrow, they'll no doubt be hunting for us again." And they knew where they were. Or at least the general area.

Xxx

Mathias stretched to grab the eaten meat and looked up at the district 8 tribute, flashing him a grateful cocky grin before almost swallowing the meal. He was so damn hungry… Teaming up with Alfred had been the worst idea he ever had. Well, in the first place, he really thought the man would tag along the other Careers, taking him with him, but he didn't and they were both stuck together without any knowledge on how to survive. At least this group looked ok…

Outside of Berwald, of course. He couldn't bring himself to trust him. Not that he had already managed to show him he couldn't, but simply the look on his face told so. He never tried to learn more about him, to get to know him, but still.

Berwald stayed silent with his gaze wandering outside as he let out a low approving grunt. No. If they had to stay here for a long time, they had to take some supplied right now before those crazy Careers found them.

After several minutes of no Eirik, the sky outside turned completely dark and minutes later, the anthem played, featuring the fallen. It showed that one from 1, one from 3 and Tino from 5. Berwald's lips stretched on a side as he noticed that probably only Tino of all the tributes wore a smile on his picture. Things would go slowly up to now. They would be allowed some rest unless the Careers found them, but it was very unlikely. They needed some rest too, they were still humans after all.

Berwald turned his cold gaze on Mathias who was soundly eating and sighed, leaning his head back on the wall, "It'll be cold t'night," he said, looking up at the high ceiling. They didn't have their blanket anymore since it was in Tino's pack, and they clearly didn't want to pass an uncomfortable cold night.

"I'm not sleeping pressed against yer gay ass, forget 'bout it," Mathias said, sucking on his fingers as he threw the clean bones away. God, food was so damn good in an empty stomach…

Xxx

Niels' lips quirked slightly and he looked at the man. For a moment Mathias smiled at him before Niels flatly said, "One who just got rescued from certain death shouldn't complain about where he sleeps." Niels honestly didn't care about the sleeping arrangement and he was personally too exhausted to care. How this man even managed to bitch was beyond Niels.

In the darkness Niels struggled to get a fire started but eventually they had a small one just when Eirik returned with water and one rat. It wasn't much, but at least they would have something to tie them over. Together the brother boiled their bottles not allowing either Berwald or Mathias to help. One screw up and they would ruin the bottle and make their situation much worse. They even gave one bottle to Mathias to suck down by himself while Berwald, Eirik, and himself shared one together. But tomorrow they hoped they would be able to drink and replenish their energy some. The way his leg throbbed was a sure sign that Niels wouldn't and couldn't move to tomorrow. Right now his life was in the game makers' palms.

After nibbling on the rat, the four of them laid down. It was clear that Mathias and Berwald were not going to cooperate. Niels really didn't care and curled up next to the dying fire next to his brother. Those two could pout and hate each other all they wanted but Niels would be somewhat warm with his brother. It was their loss if they had their manly pride on the line and refused to sleep with another man.

Xxx

Berwald wasn't willing to die out of cold this night though and he didn't wait too long before lying closer to the brothers by the dying fire. Anyway, Niels was in a bad shape and he would be the one to need that blanket they lost with Tino, so, not even waiting for an approval of the shivering man, he wrapped an arm around him.

Mathias crinkled his nose looking at how weird they all looked. Well, not that it was weird, he didn't mind gays or whatever. It was just Berwald. The man looked all strong, straight and manly and everyone knew he swung that way. He had been witnessed with other guys back in district 7. It was just weird… and it was like Mathias feared the man would have an eye on him.

But anyway… even if he knew Niels was right, and this place was no place to be picky because in the end only one of them would get out of here alive, he couldn't bring himself to come closer to get somebody warmth. No… not tonight at least. He was still glad that despite his obvious repulsion toward his fellow 7 he still saved his life. This man was a whole lot too complicated for him to understand him…

The night passed without any flaw even if they all had nightmares. Berwald saw again and again the last picture he had of Tino, the expression on his face, Ivan running behind him right before he did God knew what with the man's body, those scream echoing in his ears. Berwald had killed during the Game, he really did, but it was nothing compared to witnessing someone that could be called a _friend_ being killed, or at least hearing their deadly screams.

Just the same, now, Mathias feared someone would turn against him during the night and kill him. Alfred did turn against him and all along he could have done it during his sleep. Even if those guys looked clean and faithful, no one really knew…

"Someone cried durin' their sleep," Mathias sleepily mumbled as he drank some water from his bottle. He was mainly rehydrated now that he had finished his bottle and they would need to find more so there could all share… if they were willing to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated for several months. Made this chapter extra long for you guys. I will update again soon. Enjoy.**

The next morning, Niels winced in pain as he tried to straighten his leg. During the night he had wrapped his arms around Berwald's bigger and warmer form and got his leg trapped between the man's legs. Eirik had also wrapped himself around his brother and in short they were just a pile of limbs and bodies. Niels didn't want to move, he was exhausted beyond reason so he shut his eyes to doze some more. Eventually his body craved from a strong heat and he slithered out from between the two warm bodies without disturbing them.

Hobbling out of the ballroom, Niels went to a room full of chairs to be broken. Working hard he began to collect wood and carrying it back to their room. It took several loads but he finally had enough to make a good fire. The others were starting to wake and Eirik instantly went out to get water and more food. Niels really wished that he wouldn't go alone and that Berwald would accompany him, but the man didn't seem to want to let Mathias out of his sight. It irritated Niels.

But he wanted some warmth in his bones that he ignored them both and built a strong fire full of coals for cooking and boiling water. The heat relieved some of the pain in his leg and Niels sat their relaxing until Eirik returned with more water and two more rats. The rodents seemed to be the only food source. But food was food. Once again they ate in silence neither really talking. However it wasn't quiet seeing how Mathias would sigh or toss a rock or something to make noise. Here the stones clattering against the floor and echo just made their ordeal a whole lot worse.

It was also odd that neither of them appeared to have received a package since being in the game. So Niels decided to ask, "Did any of you get sponsors?" Niels doubted he did, even his brother received a higher score and the audience ooo'd and awe'd at his brother's shyness during his interview. Even then his brother hadn't received a single thing.

* * *

"What for?" Berwald asked not bothering to turn his head to Niels, "T'get sponsors, ye need t'show them somethin' they'll like and would want t'see more or somethin'" the man said, shrugging. "I don't wanna play by those rules." He didn't want to play the Games. It was a sick game he never wanted to be part of and he still wouldn't. He knew the Gamemakers were the strongest and the ones in control, but Berwald was willing to play to his own rules.

Mathias glared at the man and hissed, "Well, I could have gotten water or somethin' with their help, but it seems I wasn't spectacular enough with that asshole Alfred by my side."

"Y'were with a Career?" Berwald automatically retorted, glaring at the other man.

"Sure thin' I was, I wanna stay alive!" Mathias spat, crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall, "It was that or dyin' alone and I really need to win."

"W'all need to," Berwald replied, resting is head back on the wall.

"Ye don't have seven siblin's to take care of, no one will need ye back in district 7."

Berwald simply threw a deadly glare at the man before grabbing Mathias' axe and throwing it at his feet, "Go 'head, kill us 'nd go get those Careers."

* * *

Instantly Niels and Eirik gripped their knives ready for Mathias to charge at them. Their argument was making both brothers' anxious and that calm atmosphere evaporated instantly. "Don't think for one moment we would allow you to waltz over here to kill us." Niels hissed deadly at Mathias. Without a doubt Niels sounded more dangerous than he was. If this moment was to come to blows, then hopefully he and Eirik would be able to overpower Mathias. And Niels really doubted that Berwald would allow Mathias to simply kill him. It was a stupid argument to make when everyone in the room knew that only one person could leave the arena alive. And that person very well might not even be in the room.

After a few tense moments, it was Eirik that became the voice of reason. Odd how a fifteen year old was calming down people two years or more in age. "I think it's for the best we work together for now. Alone, the careers will easily pick us off. And Niels is right, we need to do something spectacular other than surviving."

Each of them could no doubt imagine what that meant. To challenge and win against the careers would certainly get the game makers attention. But they had to work together or they would all end up dead. In the end, it was what they would have to do if they wanted to survive. After the careers were dead, they could disperse and start attacking one another. Not to mention Niels really doubted that either Berwald or Mathias would survive long without Eirik and Niels. They were the providers, weak but they could slip by alone and survive until the killing was done and everyone starved to death. The two of them had an edge on the other tributes coming from District 8 were everything was barren and poisonous.

* * *

Mathias had no intention in killing anyone outside maybe of Berwald. They were right even if he wouldn't admit it, but Niels wasn't in a good enough shape for them to go hunt for Careers. They would have to wait and get some strength back. Even Mathias wasn't feeling at his best, this was due to the long period of dehydration.

Berwald sighed and dropped his head back against the wall. No. He wouldn't play this. Getting spectacular wasn't him and he didn't want. If it was the only way to get sponsors to notice him, he preferred to survive on his own then. He was doing fine up to now and even if Tino hadn't tagged along with him in the beginning, he would have done well because it was him. He was Berwald and he had always been like this and the game wouldn't change him.

"I can go spectacular if it's what we need!" Mathias said with a cocky grin, though, still not moving from his comfortable spot on the floor.

"Outsida lookin' like a moron, ye mean," Berwald simply replied as he crossed his arms.

"So, what d'ye propose scowl face?"

"Nothin'. I won't play this game," Berwald simply mumbled, pushing himself back up on his feet to go get some water and stretch his numb limbs.

Mathias frowned. He didn't understand what Berwald meant by that and he didn't want to. All he wanted was to stay alive until the end, "Well, if what we need is to go against the Careers and face them, we need to get ready and find better weapons," Mathias said as if Berwald hadn't said anything.

* * *

Mathias had a very good point. Only Mathias really had a weapon and Berwald's spear didn't look at all that deadly, especially once he threw it and he became vulnerable. But compared to Eirik's knife and Niels' broken speak Berwald was better prepared. If they wanted to survive, they would need to arm themselves.

"But if they're not looking for us, they are guarding the Cornucopia." Eirik said after a moment in a dreary voice. Yes, going out to fight over some other weapons did not sound too appealing. Not at all.

"They do have to come in though if they want to kill their opponents." Niels added. "We could camp near the door and wait for the next cannon then run out. If someone is guarding it will be four against one and we should be fine." Unless that person had a projectile of some sort and if they did they could all be picked off quickly. "It's risky.. but we could do that at least."

Anything beat sitting there worrying when they were going to die. But then again, Niels would not be able to help with his leg. Maybe there was some type of medicine or first aid they could also snatch. Just basic stuff, Niels' leg wasn't that bad as long as he kept it clean. Which he had managed to do, luckily.

* * *

But Berwald didn't want this. In his head were running thoughts he wanted to speak out but was clearly unable to. He wouldn't be able to make himself understood and he simply gave up trying; in the end, there wasn't only his life in danger, but three others with him along with seven others, "Not b'fore yer leg scabs a bit," he said, turning to face Niels, "Ye can't go riskin' t'open it again. We need t'use as much time th'Gamemakers allow us t'rest."

It was the best solution for now. They weren't really tired, but they needed to use everything they had in their dispositions to survive the longest they could. With some chance, as Berwald first planed, everyone would kill themselves without them having to do a single thing. Though they would have to fight each other, but even there, Berwald wasn't willing to play the game.

"Are ye scared or somethin'?" Mathias asked, crossing his arms behind his head. Berwald glared down at him and shamelessly retorted "Ya, ye've got a problem with that?" only making the Dane shrug.

After an awkward and long moment of silence, Berwald slowly said, "Tino and I tried t'get outta th'castle…" without continuation. They tried this on the second day but the door was guarded. Obviously. Now that the castle's configuration had changed, they would have to find their way back down. Maybe by then the castle would change again.

* * *

Only Mathias it seemed could argue with Berwald. Both Niels and Eirik nodded in approval. "I agree with Berwald." Eirik said immediately when Niels remained silent. Mathias' idea was a good one, they just needed to rest first.

"Well I think we should move out of this huge ballroom. We are sitting in the middle here." Niels scoffed. Yes his leg hurt but their lives were in danger by remaining. "We can take it slow and head toward the water Eirik's been getting." With that, Niels struggled to get to his feet, hissing at the pain before anyone could debate otherwise.

Quickly they gathered their things and Eirik lead the way with Berwald taking up the back. No one seemed to trust Mathias fully and the man had the job of helping Niels walk. It was nice to have someone taller and stronger to lean on instead of his slightly shorter and slender brother. But still, Niels was glad that Berwald held onto Mathias' axe. Who knew if he would turn on them and Niels being this close would be the first to die.

After a few moments though, Niels began to trust him just a bit more. His chattering was a tad annoying when he addressed Berwald, but when it was towards Eirik it was pleasant and Niels even found him a tad funny. But Niels only grunted a reply never going out of his way to talk. His lungs always hurt when he exerted himself. However he didn't quite understand how two tributes could hate each other so much if they were from the same district. One would think there would be some sort of pact. After all, the winner's district would get food so even if you were dead then at least your family would be better off. It didn't make sense and Niels knew he didn't want to know why.

Eventually they made it to their destination with a wooden door and another exit out. Quickly they set up camp once more. When Eirik got up to get more water and food he suggested Berwald go with him. Niels didn't trust Mathias that much yet, and he knew Berwald would keep Eirik safe.

* * *

After a little thinking, Berwald agreed to accompany Eirik outside. He didn't trust Mathias, though, with a knife in Niels' possessions and all the other weapons with him, his fellow tribute wasn't in the best position to attack their ally. And well, being away from Mathias would be pleasant, at least for a moment.

When Berwald left, Mathias sighed, dropping himself next to Niels and stared at his leg. He was glad he wasn't harmed yet.

"I'm sorry for ye guys," he lowly said, turning his gaze at the entrance of the room as if Eirik would be standing there, "I know ye've been told plenty of times during yer interview and by other people around but yeah, it isn't funny at all." He truly was, but he knew he needed to win. He knew that if Berwald would win, the food provided by his victory wouldn't be enough for his family. They gave the same amount to every family, not regarding the number of family members and his was containing many young children he simply couldn't let starve.

Mathias needed to win and in the end, Niels and Eirik would both be dead.

"If we could do anythin'" he said with a smirk, dropping his head back on the wall as he bent a knee up, "I know what ye're tryin' to do; ye're the big bro, Eirik's a good boy… I'd do the same."

He gave the other man a warm smile and chuckled, "_May the odds be ever in yer favour_ my ass."

* * *

Niels didn't like this conversation at all. Why even bother to say, well my family needs me more so I have to win? All the families needed them, even those who were better off in the career district. Niels didn't care how many siblings Mathias would leave behind. One of them could get a tesserae and it would feed them for a year. His father didn't have that option and food in his district was very regulated. The water was putrid and everything had a risk of killing you. But that wasn't even the end of his sob story.

Stoking the fire he was building, Niels didn't even bother to look at Mathias, "We all deserve to go home. For instance, my father has had all three of his kids in the hunger games." That's right, three years ago his older brother had his name called upon. Everyone in his district knew his father was unfairly being called upon and no one needed to ask why. It was common knowledge that in his youth his father used to add things into the items they were creating to spoil and ruin them. He had been caught, whipped, and humiliated in front of the whole district. But the Capitol was much crueler than to just allow his father to die then and there.

They probably had planned on that day to send every last one of his children to the Hunger games. His older brother was just a taste of despair, now they doubled it by sending his remaining sons together. "No matter what you say Mathias, it won't change my mind to roll over and die. I will get my brother out of this arena alive." Niels' voice was calm and even but the way he prodded his fire was not.

* * *

"I know babe," Mathias simply replied, slightly frowning as he observed Niels almost trying to kill the fire, "But… it's very unlikely that this will happen." He wouldn't hide it; he was ready for anything to win. No, his family didn't have such a story in which all of his brothers and sisters had been sent to the Hunger Games. In fact, the third one had just became of age to be sent and Mathias was the oldest. Though, every year since he was the age of 12 Mathias had signed for tesserae and now, at 16, he had his name over 40 times for the draw. 44 times to be exact. The odds were very unlikely in his favour this year. The portions they were giving were so little that even his second brother had signed once during one very difficult year, and so at 12 he had his name in 11 times during the reaping bowl.

With the killer glare Niels sent him, Mathias rose his voice, "What, ye think I'm going to just roll over? Ye think that you sad story will soften the Careers? One who is struggling for life would only rip off both of yer heads to win."

Mathias huffed, pushing himself against the wall and crossed his arms, "If it's not me who's gonna kill ye, someone else will, either Berwald or anyone else. Certainly that crazy district 4."

"I won't," Berwald's voice rose as he stepped inside the room with Eirik by his side carrying water supplies. Mathias snorted and glared at the bigger man, "The day will come when ye'll all be alone and ye'll need to fight, ye can't go against it," he grunted with a sick smirk.

"But I won't," he simply said again, taking the little food they found, 2 rats they rapidly caught, and gave them to Niels, "Ye do whatever ye want." They didn't have much for now, but Berwald couldn't stand leaving Niels alone with Mathias for too long even if he was in possession of all of the weapons. They would go back later if they needed to.

* * *

Niels really wanted to roll his eyes. How annoying. Honestly if something fell out of the sky and took out Mathias Niels wouldn't even blink. He found is stupid that Mathias could whine how he had to feed his family so thus had win, but when Niels simply pointed out that everyone had a sob story he took it as if it were a weapon. Maybe it was, but either case Mathias' view was still… annoying. Niels almost wished that Berwald would just kill the man. Why have him around sucking down their resources with his, 'I deserve to win over everyone else' attitude? Everyone in the arena deserved to win, not just Mathias.

"Don't even waste your breath on this thickheaded idiot." Niels said as he stretched a dad rat on to the broken spear. "He's all talk and yet he couldn't even find water or food on his own."

Oh Niels knew he should be questioning Berwald on what he meant by he wouldn't kill Niels. Because Niels was sure when the time came he would kill Berwald so you'd think it would be the same. Or quite frankly Berwald didn't see Niels making it to the end and that he would keep his food and water suppliers alive until it didn't matter. The arena was cruel and full of calculating minds. Either case if it weren't for the imposing force of the Careers out there, Niels would ditch Mathias for dead on the next opportunity.

However they had been thinned out by losing half of their people. No doubt they would be more cautious and more unforgiving. Niels wasn't even sure they would leave their base. Technically they could stay and get fat while the rest of the tributes struggled to survive or at least until the game makers said otherwise.

* * *

Mathias also couldn't understand Berwald's point. It was obvious that despite his beautiful words Berwald would probably be the first one to take his weapon and slay them all. Not a single soul around didn't wish to be crowned and come back home being the victor to provide food and goods to their family for their entire life.

But something in his fellow tribute made him sound sincere.

Still, Mathias didn't understand and quite frankly he didn't want to. Berwald would die before him and it was better this way. Anyway, for the meantime, they were safe where they were as long as the Careers were far and busy hunting the other three tributes. He wondered who they were but as long as they died fast he wouldn't really care.

They were simply pawns in this game, just like all the tributes in the arena.

Berwald dropped himself next to Niels and took the other rat to mimic the man's technique and help him cook them. He had no real skills in survival though he was pretty sure he could survive all by himself. He didn't really need anyone to do so, though, it was better for all of them to be accompanied in this place. Bigger groups lasted longer, and the longer they could last the better it would be. Others would think otherwise, but for Berwald it was perfect. He didn't plan on killing anyone in this room, not even Mathias unless he became violent and actually tried to kill anyone here. As long as he stayed down and calm there were no problems. Even if he was really annoying, exhausting and didn't do anything to help them.

He simply hoped he would understand.

They ate in silence while the water they had gathered was gently boiling. It wasn't late in the afternoon yet and it was weird how when they didn't move nor had something to do the time seemed so long. They couldn't hear a single threat nearby and so they believed they were safe. It was best like this, Niels really needed to let his wound scab before they would begin their plan.

* * *

Eirik popped in moments later bringing back the net and two more rats and he sensed the tense environment. It had nothing to do with him so he shrugged and began gutting the rat. While he was out Eirik had done some 'reconnaissance' by finding large windows and looking down on the playing field. "It seems the castle wasn't the only thing that changed. A forest sprouted out of the desert it seems." They were too far up to see any of the careers but he thought he saw something shadowy flicker on the golden cornucopia. "Also I don't think any of the careers are in the castle today and we're too high up for them to reach us until tomorrow." His voice broke off as he realized that no one was listened and he began to panic that he sounded stupid.

He hated when he talked and he got disregarded. Huffing a, 'whatever' Eirik went back to cleaning his rat. But before the silence could fully settle in they all heard a chiming and ring out the window. All four of them knew what it was and they froze in their spots to see whom the parachute was for. To everyone's surprise it floated straight into Niels' lap almost catching on fire. For a long moment he just stared there, surprised. He was not sure why his mentor had sent him a package, Niels was wounded and his little brother had more or less single handedly kept these two other boys alive with his survival skill.

However everyone was eager in the room for him to open it up. Even Mathias was scooting closer wanting to see what was inside. Niels felt excited slightly, hoping it would be some type of medicine to relieve his pain. Screwing the container open, Niels frowned as he saw several small bottles of what looked like spices. He wasn't sure of the other two men, but he and Eirik never had spices before coming to the capitol. So to him it was luxury item but at the same time unnecessary.

Seeing the note at the bottom Niels plucked it out so no one could see reading, 'Keep up the good show'. Crinkling it, Niels tossed it into the fire. "Might as sprinkle some of this on to the rat." He said blandly ignoring the three pair of eyes that wanted to know what the note said. Eventually he might tell Eirik, but for now he would keep the secret.

* * *

"Spices?" Mathias had to grunt, frowning. It was not simply useless; it was _fucking_useless. The man was wounded and all he needed was medicine for whatever he needed it for. But spices… never in the last games had he seen such a useless parachute. Not that they really needed them… In fact no, they really didn't need them at all.

Berwald shrugged, grabbing a cooked rat and throwing it at Mathias along with a little bag of spices Niels handed him, "Just eat," he lowly said, not even bothering to look at the annoying man. Yes, Berwald also thought that the sponsors that sent this gift to Niels were a tad retarded, but in the end, he didn't care. He personally wouldn't do anything to get a parachute. He wouldn't act or work to get one even if his life depended on it, he wouldn't change his actions for such a stupid game.

Whatever Niels had done, Berwald simply wished he wouldn't force it to get more of these. Especially if those people were to send him more useless things like that.

They finished their meal and drank some of the freshly purified water to hydrate them. Luckily, they weren't moving so much so they didn't need too much water though it was still very hot and even without moving they were sweating like fat pigs. Just like Eirik thought, no one had really paid attention to what he had said earlier, too stuck in their previous fight to really care. Though, it was very true that now there was a forest nearby the castle that was certainly containing real drinkable water, greens and good meat. They would soon need to eat some greens otherwise they would eventually turn very sick.

But no one noticed. No one looked outside until the anthem played to show the dead tributes, but it was so dark they didn't see it. They didn't look down, only up at the sky to see that no one had died today like they had expected. Finally, a day without deaths.

"I simply wish the others will kill each other soon," Mathias slowly said, looking back at the other, "Will be easier that way."

* * *

Even though Niels didn't want to admit it, the spices were making him feel better and after lying down for the night he began to think on the message. It was clear they thought Niels had done something right. All that day he had either boiled water or cooked rat meat. Only, just before the rat he had argued with Mathias, giving them a sob story and putting the other tribute in his place. The capitol no doubt liked that for all the tributes were supposed to be the same. He was surprised to receive anything for his story. What his father had done had angered the capitol, but maybe telling his tale and having it broadcasted out all over the nation served as a warning.

Still Niels really doubt that was just it. It was more the way he shut down Mathias. Once again, he noticed that he, Eirik, and Berwald were huddled together for warmth and Mathias was alone and shivering. Sticking his head up Niels said in a quipped voice, "Why don't you stop being a stubborn jackass and come by the fire. Or are you too good for that." To him, Mathias really did have a superiority complex. As if he was guaranteed to win or that he was the best player. Either case Niels didn't really like him that much at all.

* * *

These damn nights were being too stupidly cold and sure, Niels' invitation was tempting… but not enough for Mathias, "No thanks, I prefer stayin' a _jackass_," he said with half of a smirk, turning his head on the other side as he crossed his arms tighter to keep his warmth. Ugh, he wouldn't go lie against another guy who had just insulted him, it was stupid… Anyway, Mathias was good enough by himself. Sure it was cold, but he was usually okay with it since he was producing enough warmth for over ten people. _They_wished they were gaily cuddling with him to steal his warmth.

Normally, Mathias was a really agreeable guy, but in the arena, he really felt different. He couldn't bring himself to truly trust anyone unlike he usually did, he couldn't be really friendly or anything he normally was. His life was in danger, he wanted to survive and go back home and those three guys, even if they were really nice and didn't really put his life in danger at the moment were still an obstacle for victory.

He didn't like to think this way, but he had no other choice.

On the next day, they had to go back for some more hunting but this time Mathias went along with Eirik. The others opposed to it since they didn't really trust Mathias with weapons around Eirik all alone, but it was this or bothering them longer. He really wanted to move a bit and being away from Niels and Berwald would do him some good, he was pretty sure. And the boy was nice, friendly and cute.

So, Berwald stayed with Niels in their safe room. He could feel Niels being nervous about Mathias being alone with Eirik, but on this, he was pretty sure Mathias wouldn't screw everything up, "Yer bro's safe with him, b'lieve me. He still needs both of ye t'survive and he's a good fighter," Berwald tried to calm the other tribute down.

* * *

Niels still kept a grim face before adding, "The problem is just for how long he will need us. Quite frankly I think if he accidentally gets killed while we raid the cornucopia would be too much of a god send." It was harsh but true. Having someone with them that was simply too good of a fighter was a big issue. Niels had started to treat Berwald as a real ally; Mathias was just a pest and a threat. Unfortunately he also knew they would need him until all the careers were dead. Hopefully then it would be three vs. one and somehow Berwald would kill Mathias and be wounded so Eirik and Niels could finish him off.

Luckily his cut had scabbed healthily, though moving too much would no doubt open it back up. Still he was getting better.

Knowing that they also wanted to move to another spot so after the water was boiled and the rat was cooked, they would move on. The plan was to move downwards so they could slowly get into position to steal weapons and possibly take out a career or two. However Niels still did not like how long Eirik was taking. He would like it much more if his brother was back under his gaze.

Niels was just about to go out and look for him himself when they returned with six rats. Most would not be cooked until that night so Niels smothered a few in spices. At least their food would taste good even though it was rat. That was one thing this place was crawling with. There wasn't a moment when they didn't hear one squeaking.

* * *

At least, being all the four of them together, they didn't lack either food or water, which was pretty weird considering they were tributes in the Hunger Games. They were meant to fight each other until only one last of them would remain and be crowned victor of the games. Though, they certainly shouldn't get happy too soon; they had only two days of rest up to now and certainly, if they had nothing to give on the show, the Gamemakers would push them on the show in any way they could.

They waited until all the food was cooked before moving downward to another room. Before doing so, they looked outside down by the Cornucopia before Mathias exclaimed himself, "Oh damn, there was a forest?!" causing the others to crane their heads and Berwald to shake the head, "No…"

Well, in the end, with this new forest around, maybe the Careers were far enough now so they could venture farther into the castle to get ready faster. They got in formation with Mathias in the front with the spear and Berwald in the back with the axe he had taken from his fellow tribute, putting the brothers in the middle with both a knife. They were able to walk for several minutes, almost an hour before reaching a room as close as possible from the entrance. They couldn't go closer for their own safety. They stayed a floor over the entrance just to be sure they wouldn't be heard if they were to speak too loudly, but still close enough to be able to get on their plan whenever they would be ready.

And if they were to hear sounds, they could leave before being spotted.

They ate and drank, keeping half of the already cooked meat for the next day. Mathias had a childish eagerness growing in the pit of his stomach; he was feeling like he couldn't way to go on that plan, to steal those weapons and get into a fight. It was stupid, but damn, he needed to exercise a bit and if he were to die, he preferred to fight a bit before it would be too late. What was the meaning of doing the games if they were to only stay sit on their lazy asses and wait until everybody died?

* * *

Everyone was cautious with their voice minus Mathias, people were afraid that one wrong move and the Careers would hear them. Though they were still very high up, the issue now was that they didn't exactly know where the door was. When they went to hunt and kill another tribute, they would need to move fast. Once the Careers noticed that there was missing weapons, they would be on their trail. However Niels had a sneaky suspicion that staying the castle much longer would become more dangerous. As if it were a ticking time bomb.

"I think two of us should go and scout for the door." Of course, Niels would be exempt from this activity. His leg throbbed painfully from their walk that day.

The others seemed to believe this was a good idea and to Niels' displeasure Eirik piped up, "I'll go." Of course.. Eirik was light footed and probably the quickest runner. However the other two were giants compared to Eirik and no doubt were not very quiet. Mathias had a big mouth and Berwald had a heavy footfall. However, Niels had to consent that Mathias would be the best idea to go with Eirik.

* * *

Though, for Niels' displeasure, Berwald was the first to pronounce himself, "I'll go with 'em," and rose to grab their weapons. It was very unlikely that the Careers would be around inside the castle. All they needed to do was to go downstairs and find the entrance. Nothing very complicated, and if they were found, they would flee, but not come back to Niels and Mathias.

Before leaving, Berwald told this to Niels so he was warned, "I'll protect 'em," he reassured the man the best he could and they both left, being as silent as possible.

And so again, Mathias was stuck sitting in a tiny room with a grumpy Niels that disliked him.

"Oh, look at him he's so cool," Mathias rolled the eyes, giggling, as he pointed out how Berwald was probably seen as the cool guy of their group from the outside, "Surprisin' he hasn't gotten a parachute yet, don't ye think?" Mathias wondered how people were looking at them from the outside. For the Capitol's people, all of this was just a big televised show staring few tributes that weren't really real people. It was important that they always looked good in front of the camera to gain attention and have better chance to survive.

Everything was in the acting, but Mathias wasn't really thinking about this to be honest, though, he was aware he wasn't acting as he would usually do on normal terms.

* * *

Niels snorted, "And you're one to talk? You haven't received one either." But Niels had and in his gut he figured that it had to be something that he did that day, arguing with Mathias. He just didn't feel like being friendly towards him. He was a pompous ass. Mathias reminded him of those richer people in his district believe they were better than anyone else. That's how Niels saw it, Mathias truly believed he was better than Berwald.

In Niels' opinion, he found Berwald a better fighter and survivalist than Mathias. Well sure he hadn't seen him fight, but he saw the man navigate over stone and obstacles while being pursued. Each leap and been fluid despite his large form. Mathias sounded like a loud mouth where Berwald chose his words carefully. Why couldn't this man act more like him? They were after all from the same district. Niels decided there was something between the two of them.

"What do you have against Berwald, all he has done is helped you here." Which is true. The man went far and beyond what he should do for people that were his enemy. If Niels had found Mathias on the floor dying, he probably would have not revived him. Instead he would have taken his axe and left. Of course, maybe then the Careers could have been somewhere else and not hunting for them. But Niels knew he would have thought twice about saving this man.

Especially if he knew how he would become such an irritant.

* * *

The question took Mathias aback. He didn't like it. He didn't want to answer this question. He had nothing to prove to anyone, especially not to someone that would soon die anyway. It was certain that between the four of them, Niels was the next to die, followed by his little brother.

"I don't trust him, is all," he roughly replied, keeping a squeezed smile on his face. Berwald was a tad older than him. In fact, he was 18. What luck to be sent in the Hunger Games when you're on the edge to be saved for the rest of your life, especially for a stupid Quarter Quell where they decided that two male tributes should go and that your name came out second.

Mathias had stupid reasons not to trust Berwald. In the past, maybe a year before these games, even if they were from a different year, they befriended and Mathias really grew fond of the older male. Not in a romantic way, he wasn't gay or anything… But enough to maybe call him his best friend despite their very different personalities. He felt so childish each time he thought about the way he reacted when he realised that Berwald had someone else in his life, a male he dated. He felt betrayed and their friendship died after time.

And there was no way he would tell this to anyone. Berwald knew and it was enough. More than enough.

* * *

Not really caring laid down on the cool floor. It was too hot to have a fire not to mention dangerous being so close to the careers, but he wished he had something to do other than listen to this high and mighty person. "Whatever." Niels muttered all of a sudden not caring. "You seem the type to hold grudges and was probably over something entirely minor."

Oh he could hear the bite in his tone but Niels could not quite understand how someone could not trust Berwald. The man, despite his grumpy feature seemed very gentle, unlike Mathias who wore a cheeky smile and always had something unpleasant to say. It occurred to Niels that Berwald could just be pretending, but Niels found him too genuine to be just acting. Some things are just said too truthfully to be a lie, which would mean that Berwald probably wasn't planning on leaving the arena. Niels didn't know why, but if anyone was going to benefit from it, it would be Niels and not Mathias.

Just what exactly could Niels do to benefit from Berwald other than having a strong ally against the careers? To win in the hunger games, one needed to be more than just a survivor but they needed to make the audience love them. However his interaction with Berwald had not received him that package so maybe the game maker and the audience were not interested in Berwald and were in Mathias. However, Niels wanted to experiment with Berwald and see if he could get a package from him before going any further in discovering what it was they liked Mathias for. The selfish loudmouth was becoming Niels' plan b and he probably didn't even realize it.

* * *

"Yeah, whatever," Mathias snorted, slightly shaking the head as he smirked. He could argue until night with this guy and he really planned on doing so, but they weren't in the right place for it. Every few minutes when they were the four of them earlier, Berwald would make him shut for he spoke too loudly. Maybe the Careers were near, maybe not, but they sure couldn't take any chances.

And that comment from the other tribute was pissing him off. No. Mathias was far to be the kind of guy to hold long grudge against someone. Only to Berwald. It was stronger than him, he didn't even know why it was so ridiculous and he was aware of it, but he couldn't fight it. Every time he saw Berwald's face, he felt like spitting on it. Every time he heard his voice, he wanted to yell at him to shut his trap. Every few times the man would touch him, he felt like breaking his bones. It was a sick feeling he never had before and it seemed stronger in the arena since they were confined together.

And that he knew that only one of them would get out of this place alive, if none of them.

Three times, Mathias opened his mouth to start an argument but was blocked by unfinished thoughts and by the time he was about to speak, Eirik and Berwald came back from their reconnaissance tour.

"It's tricky, but perfect," he simply said, revealing they were on a safe enough spot from the entrance door and that they could make it easy and rapidly there without any harm. Well, until they stepped outside. "They don't seem t'be 'round for now."

* * *

"It's wouldn't be a wise idea to go unless we hear a cannon go off." Niels said in a stern yet polite voice. Berwald, unlike Mathias would receive respect. "They could be hiding and waiting for one of us try to flee to the forest. We need to be sure they are out hunting for tributes." How easy it could be just to hide inside the cornucopia and wait for some type of sound. No.. they couldn't take the risk.

"I'm sure they will go out hunting tonight." They both had a day of rest and anymore would cause the game makers to flush them out of their hiding and run into one another. But it was certain that they would have to do something soon. Everyone seemed to agree with Niels on that point, even the disagreeable Mathias. Without saying another word, Niels took out his pack and past a rat around and one water bottle. In case the careers did not hunt tonight they didn't want to deplete their supplies. But at the same time they couldn't risk having themselves weakened due to rationing. With all of the food at the cornucopia the Careers were well fed. Niels already planned on packing off with some of their food while the others plucked weapons.

"We should also stand guard, two at a time in case one of us falls asleep." Sleeping near the door, no matter how strategically safe they were they still risked them being snuck up upon. And seeing how Mathias and Berwald couldn't be near each other for a long period time if ever, Eirik and Niels would be split up once more. Frowning Niels added, "I'll be on watch with Berwald I need a break." That break was being away from Mathias.

No one argued and they started on making camp and once the night became dark enough, Eirik built a fire, knowing that the smoke would be too black against the night sky and the glow of the fire was far from any window. The Careers would literally have to pass by, and by then they would have spotted by the two people on guard. Besides, because of the cold night the heat of the fire was welcoming, even though it did not meet the people standing guard.

That was why Niels was scooted closely to Berwald as they looked blindly down a dark hall. Niels was bent over and holding his pack tightly as he slightly shivered and tried to keep warm. He could even see that Eirik and Mathias decided to spoon next to the fire, giving up on pride. Then again, Mathias seemed to have nothing against Eirik. Probably because Eirik didn't cause him to have a problem.

* * *

Without a word, Berwald wrapped one arm against the other guarding male and pulled him close against him, tightly wrapping him inside his arms. They were sitting close enough to the doorway but not enough to be spotted. Luckily or not, there was only one way from where people could come out, which was the crossroad at the end of the corridor. Anyway, it was dark enough for if they had to spot someone, the person would either not see them due to the darkness or be spotted from their flash light or torch.

Feeling Niels shiver in his arms, Berwald started to gently rub his frozen limbs. Their identical suits weren't really made to tough hot weather during the days; neither were they good for the freezing cold of the night and was giving them a good reason to be close like this. Oh, Berwald was certain it was some plan from the Gamemakers to cause fights over some resources in the arena. But personally, he wouldn't play their game.

"T'morrow ye should be a'right," Berwald lowly said, softly enough for only Niels could hear. His leg was getting better even if it still needed good medicine to get rid of a possible infection. They shifted their position a bit so Niels could place himself between the bigger male's legs and lay against him. Berwald didn't know if this was embarrassing the other tribute, but he personally thought that it wasn't the time or place to be. And anyway, he thought that it was good to feel someone in his arms like this, knowing he wouldn't make it back home…

* * *

Niels wasn't really embarrassed it was more of the fact he had never found himself in this position. Back home, no one had time for romance or, if they did it always developed during work and in the factories. The result was Niels never once having a significant other so being the arms of another person that wasn't familiar and was weird. But at the same time, Niels found it extremely pleasant.

"Ya I should be fine until the end." Niels said it lightly, but he knew he would never see his home. His plan was to get Eirik through the games and in the end he knew he would die. Just like everyone else and just like the man who was holding him. Out of all of the people here, Niels felt Berwald understood how he felt. Or at least he suspected it. "A while ago you said to Mathias you wouldn't kill us, almost as if you don't plan on winning." It was a statement and not a question.

"As you probably have guessed I plan on sending Eirik home." Niels voice had a solemn edge to it, as if someone close had already died. He wasn't dead yet and Niels was already mourning his own death. "You know out of all of weapons I've seen, they don't offer a quick, painless death. Maybe I'm a coward to want that at least. What about you?" It was a question intended on Berwald telling why he wasn't going to win rather how he wanted his death to be.

Either way. Niels wiggled closer loving the warmth Berwald's body gave. Even the palms of his hands were hot which was nice since they didn't have a fire.

* * *

Berwald was happy that Niels wanted to know. If there was someone here that could understand his point of view, it was certainly Niels; or Eirik, but despite the time he had passed with the boy, they didn't have the opportunity to really talk to each other. Berwald had a good feeling about the man in his arms and he couldn't let the opportunity pass.

"I don't care how I die," he began with, dropping his head back and sighing, "Thin's will happen th'way they're supposed to. I won't force 'em. I'll be myself 'till the end." After several seconds, he turned his head to the spooning sleepers and slightly frowned, "He's not like this norm'lly," Berwald said in a low tone just as if he already knew Mathias. Which he did.

Gently, Berwald unwrapped his hands from his arms and reached for Niels' hands to caress them and intertwine their fingers. He missed these touches and wished he would have them back on a daily basis. Just like before, just like when he was living in district 7. But it wouldn't ever happen.

"I may win or not, I don't care; I've already accepted whatever's gonna happen," Berwald said and curled one side of his lips into a mocking smile, "Sure a quick death would be more pleasant I s'ppose," and rapidly went back to his cold expression.

* * *

He liked that answer and it made Niels respect Berwald more so he allowed him to take his hand. Though Niels felt his heart pound a little loudly and he worried that Berwald could hear it because of the dead quietness of the castle. "Yes but I have a feeling that the Game Makers have other plans. Why would they allow people from the other districts win?" This was the truth, the Careers won every time just about. It made Niels feel helpless but he was so determined to win. "However, I like to think I'll die me still in the end and with my honor still intact."

It was hard to think that someone like Niels could have honor. He came from a filthy district and dealt with unpleasant things all his life. Of course, honor was a foreign term in the capitol. The people still up and watching Berwald and Niels at that very moment probably did not understand the word.

Running his thumb over Berwald's knuckles, Niels tried to forget the citizens in the capitol and try to believe it was just him and Berwald at that moment. Niels also half wondered what Berwald meant by Mathias not acting like this usually. Niels didn't believe it, but who was he to think otherwise. He found Mathias annoying and he was about to ask why Mathias held such a grudge, but decided it wasn't the place to ask.

Instead he asked as he cuddled closer, "Tell me about your life in District 7." Niels could feel the roughness of Berwald's cheek against his and rather liked it. Unlike Berwald, his cheeks were rather soft and he had to shave sparsely.

* * *

Berwald slightly frowned as he slowly moved his head to rub their cheeks together, "There's not much t'say," he whispered, wrapping his arms back around the man's little waist to pull him even closer, if it was even possible. And they were supposed to watch for threats instead they cuddled. The least they could do was to keep an attentive ear to the hallway which they didn't.

Telling about his life in district 7 would mean that he had to say things he never did in front of the cameras before, not even to his mentor or any other person in the Capitol since he was here. He never wanted to speak about his life in the district, wanting to cut any link he had with his world there and simply accept the fact that however he came back there, either as a victor or between six planks, nothing would be ever the same.

But Berwald had promised himself he wouldn't play with the cameras and simply do as if they didn't exist. If he were there alone with Niels. Only the two of them. No cameras, no spectator, only the two of them.

"I don't have anythin' interestin'; no big fam'ly in which I'm the pillar like Mathias or anythin' of such… Just workin' in th'lumber fact'ry and tryin' to help my family, like ev'ryone," he ended saying, almost avoiding speaking about his boyfriend. Though, he didn't mind mentioning him, "Only my lover will miss me."

Though, Berwald had told him that whatever was about to happen that they were better to leave each other since nothing would be the same after the Games. It would be less painful for everyone even if he didn't really feel less pained by it.

"How 'bout ye?" he asked back, turning his head so his lips were slightly brushing against Niels temple, brushing his hair up with his nose. They already heard plenty of their stories during the interviews. They had to sell their brother story to sooth the sponsors in the end.

* * *

Niels crooked his head towards Berwald's lips, feeling the lips press against his temple even though the man did not administrate it. Sure he had a lover, but this was the arena and the two of them already knew they were going to die. So why not have a little comfort in each other's touches. It wasn't like this lover of his would ever be able to scold Berwald for cheating. That would require him to win, which unless Berwald played the Game Maker's game, he would not.

"In my district we start working in the factories at ten. We go to school until noon then straight to the factories. But once you turn sixteen you just work. Hard to believe that you work for money before you are ever entered into the draw." No, Niels wasn't going to talk about his personal life, it wasn't what he wanted to share. Maybe he wanted to know that it was hard for people in the other districts as well. Or simply Niels wanted to talk, something he rarely wanted. But with a man like Berwald, so quiet like himself, it was okay.

"It's ironic is all. We are practically adults and yet we are drawn upon." Niels let out a small chuckled but it died quickly not wanting anyone to hear. Laughter was so misplaced in the arena but Niels didn't care. "You know I know I'm going to die. Rather it's because it will allow my brother to win, or because I die trying. It's nice to enjoy myself just once before that happens." Though they were grimly standing watch for Careers but Niels was genuinely forgetting the cameras and enjoying being held in strong arms and Berwald's hot breath on his cheeks and hair.

* * *

True. If they were going to die soon, they could still enjoy life a bit before the long trip to the other side. These words made Berwald softly smile, but it still took him several seconds before making a move; the cameras were mind blocking him a bit. He didn't care about them, he didn't want to, but he still had respect for so many people back at his place that he had to push the memories of his family and lover aside before he pulled Niels up and gave him more of these soft touches with his lips and nose. The room was so dark now with the fire almost dead, Berwald moved a hand up to remove his glasses since they were now completely useless.

Just when he tilted his head to catch Niels' lips with his, someone cleared his throat in the back of the room and Berwald blindly looked there, "Am I interuptin' somethin'?" Mathias' voice rose from the semi-darkness. He had probably been watching for a moment before pronouncing himself. Berwald knew him, he wanted to strike at the right moment only to cockblock them.

"It's our turn," Mathias said again, gently shaking Eirik up even if only the absence of his searing heat against the boy had made him slowly stir.

Berwald silently sighed and pulled Niels up with him to go lie down by the fire. He wasn't sleepy at all to be honest, but they needed as much rest as they could for their move the next day. They revived the fire for extra-heat and lied down the same way Eirik and Mathias did, on their side with Berwald's arms around the smaller tribute.

* * *

He wanted to punch Mathias. There wasn't a doubt in Niels' mind that him and Berwald would have kissed, touched and maybe do a little bit more if that loud mouthed moron hadn't been listening in to interrupt them. Knowing that kept Niels awake as he stewed angrily and he didn't even try to hide it as he glared into the fire.

If only Mathias had not been awake. Niels had only kissed one other person but it wasn't because of passion. In fact, Niels was sort of a joke at home. He was so cold and blunt the other kids his age joked that a kiss would cause Niels to combust into flames. After a week of such snide remarks Niels grew tired of it and casually kissed the first classmate he encountered. Niels really couldn't remember their name nor face but he remembered he had only been fourteen. The sensation had been pleasant, but the light caresses he had received from Berwald were a hundred times more wonderful.

But they had been interrupted and Niels knew they would never get the opportunity again. Not mention it was almost as if Mathias seemed to want to butt in.

Eventually, the fire lulled Niels to sleep only to waken once more. He jolted awake confused by what he heard, but before his ears could fully configure what he had heard, Niels knew it was the cannon. Berwald was awake next to him and he could see the outlines of Mathias and Eirik standing erect and rigid. None of them said a word and just grabbed their pack to head towards the cornucopia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I know on my profile I said I wouldn't ever finish this or Addict. However, I decided that since I had the whole RP in a file that there was no reason for me to not just paste the rest of it on here for those who were reading to find out what happens. Sadly this means I didn't not read through this at all and didn't even attempt to fix my ex's clumsy English or my retarded English. Over all, the errors shouldn't be that bad and still readable. I am having someone copy the rest of the RP of Addict as we speak and I will do the same for those who were reading that as well. **

**Enjoy the rest of this AU. **

It certainly was a hard awakening, but it was the starting of their plan. Rapidly, armed and ready, Eirik and Berwald took the front to lead the two other to the entrance. They stayed alerted but dashed through the corridor the fastest they could. Mathias guarded their rear, looking behind them in time to time to be sure they weren't follow. But all he wanted to do was to back stab the tribute in front of him for what he had witnessed on the last night.

He had seen too much for his content. He had been boiling with anger the rest of the night, making it pretty awkward between Eirik and him. He had tried to keep the mood light, but all he could imagine was Berwald running his fingers on this unknown tribute for too long before he moved to _clearly_ kiss him. What about his damn lover back in their district? Not that he cared, but if it were to be him he-

He shook the thought away and kept running, making sure Niels was able to keep the pace despite of his weak leg. It wasn't his fault after all… about those things he was making with Berwald.

When they could see the entrance at the end of the hallway, Berwald slowed down their running and they stopped before stepping outside. Lightly panting while Niels' breathing was extremely loud, they slowly walked outside, cautiously looking around; it was clear. Clear of any tribute and sound.

Berwald slowly nodded, frowning, and they jogged to the front of the Cornucopia, making sure no one was waiting inside. It was hard to tell since it was very deep and dark in there, but the way was clear for what they could tell. And as they stepped closer, they noticed that…

It was mostly empty.

"Damn," Mathias voiced, "They moved."

Xxx

Seeing the empty cornucopia made the hairs on Niels' neck stand tall and his heart began to hammer. Worst of all clouds began to move in blocking out the moon. Quickly they were bathed in darkness completely and Niels knew the Game Makers had laid a trap. "We need to get out of her fast." But they couldn't go back into the castle, they would eventually die in there. Reaching out into the darkness Niels found Eirik's hand making sure his brother was near.

Niels lungs were also beginning to burn from the run and he had to swallow the irritating feeling. His lungs begged him to let him cough but Niels struggled against it. He was glad when they moved forward, skipping the cornucopia and running for the forest. Yes, in there they would be able to hide and regroup. Then they could figure out where the weapons were now hidden.

But before they could round the outline of the cornucopia, he saw two shadows approach and no one needed to ask who it was. Niels pushed his brother to the ground just as one of the careers tossed a spear with deadly accuracy. It was the other two brothers. Niels knew that these two were the deadly duo version of Niels and Eirik. The spear could be heard rattling into the castle and Niels could never imagine him throwing such a long and precise throw. Jerking Eirik up Niels began to run. Mathias was ahead of him with his axe held out and ready to take the other brother. They were moving towards the forest trying to avoid a fight. But the two brothers were making it difficult.

Xxx

They all ran into the deep and dark forest, blindly avoiding branches, roots and bushes in their way. They had to put as much distance as they could between them four and the duo; if these two were there, no need to mention that they were accompanied if they kept following them. Though, Mathias thought they would have more chances to flee if they moved back inside the castle making the Careers lose themselves inside the amazing maze.

But they kept running. Anytime Mathias could, he would block a spear with his axe. The brothers weren't quick on their feet but they knew how to throw knives and spears like experts. Their group zigzagged through the forest, forgetting how deep the Careers were taking them, where they were going, if they were running forward all along or going back and forth, left to right… There was no precise direction in their chase and they finally found a dead end when they came face to face with a stone wall, which seemed to be the limit of the arena.

Berwald pressed Niels and Eirik to keep running following the wall, but another shadow cam out of the woods with a deadly trident and swung it into their direction, missing Eirik by very little. Berwald stuck the weapon with his spear, pushing the taller man back and almost making him lose his balance just when Mathias came in help to counter one sword blow from the older district 2 brothers. Their fight didn't last for long, ending by a sword slash on both districts 7 and the Careers backed up, fleeing back into the woods.

Mathias grabbed his arm, hissing in pain. If he hadn't stepped back, the Career with the white hair would have cut off his arm, though, he was still able to move and clench his muscles. It wasn't so bad, but it hurt like nothing he had ever felt, outside a kick in the nuts. Why did they flee was over him, though, they didn't realise how lost they were… They probably would have to go through many days of walk into the forest to find their way back to the Cornucopia. Even by following the limits, the forest was taking a big part of the arena now.

Mathias heard a low retained whine and looked at Berwald, deeply frowning as he leaned to hold the man, "Berwald!" he choked, helping the man back to sit against the wall. He kneeled in front of him, rapidly unzipping his jacket to take notice of the wound that Careers had caused him. Mathias backed off, raising his available hand to tightly clench his fingers into his messy blond hair and groaned a 'Dear fuck', panting.

Berwald's belly was sliced open and clearly, that Gilbert hadn't missed his stomach and the acid was certainly leaking inside of him. Mathias didn't want to know what it was causing inside the man, but for sure… He wouldn't make it. Mathias leaned back to hide the wound and lift Berwald face to look at him, "Don't die fucker!" he choked, grinding his teeth together in a painful way. No, he wasn't crying and wouldn't. His eyes were dry and showed deep anger but slight sadness he didn't want to show to the cameras.

Berwald snorted, violently shaking while his eyes were fluttering, looking around as he searched something, "N-Niels," he managed to say, stretching a trembling hand on his side.

Xxx

Niels was so shocked that even his lungs forgot to spasm. He knew what this injury was and he tried to shield Eirik from its view. But it was pointless. Both of them were accustomed to seeing people injured horrifically in the factories. When Niels was only thirteen he had seen a boy not much older than he have his head decapitated. But this was completely different. Just moments ago, Niels had wanted this man to kiss him and other things that his brain didn't quite register.

So shakily, he stopped down beside Berwald, trying to look brave, but also trying to avoid the stomach acid. It would burn him too if he wasn't careful. And the pain he was feeling, no doubt it would be a mercy killing just to end Berwald's life so he did not have to suffer anymore. "Yes, Berwald." He tried to say in an even uncaring tone, but it cracked and thickened with emotion. Because of the high tense situation, Niels knew he had learned to care for this man in a way that wasn't natural. This man understood Niels and knew what would have to be done to achieve his goal. But he didn't want Berwald to die just yet and leave him and his brother alone with the unpredictable Mathias.

In a way, Berwald was the leader and the rock and even though he only knew him a mere two days longer than Mathias, it meant a lot in the arena. Berwald was apart of their team while Mathias still remained an outsider. It should have been Eirik, Berwald, himself, and that boy from Distract 9 he now how trouble recalling, together to the end. But it was clearly not going to happen.

Xxx

Berwald had problems speaking. He had problems putting together his toughts and voicing them. His body was so shaky, so painful, driven by adrenaline and endorphins that were trying to sooth his body and use it to his upcoming death, but no pain could be compared to that. Grinding his teeth and hereticaly breathing through his nose and mouth, he reached for the man's hand and squeezed it, clumsily enlacing their fingers together as tightly as his limp dying body could manage, "T-take Eirik 'til th'end," he managed to bring out, not able to focus his look on the man's cold expression.

He was sorry for him though. He knew the man would probably have gotten his first experience during the last night if Mathias hadn't interrupted them. Whatever experience they would have went to. But they wouldn't have any other chance in the future.

Berwald was still relieved it was soon over, but there was something he needed to do before leaving.

Dropping his grip on Niels, he very clumsily moved his hand to grab Mathias' arm and jerked him a tad closer. The man had a severe look, looking down at a Berwald he didn't recognized and instinctively grabbed the dying man's hand and intertwined their fingers together, trying to keep him alive by sending him energy through the touch, but it was pointless. They looked each other for several seconds before Berwald grunted, "'m sorry," and Mathias' expression soften a bit.

Out of nowhere, Mathias leaned and sealed their lips. It was a filthy and unpleasant kiss, but soothing in a way, relieving. Their tongues met for a short time before Mathias jerked back and looked down, tightly clenching Berwald's hand. But fuck damn it, how long would he be agonising like this?! Mathias searched around for a moment before stretching his hand at Niels, ordering, "Give yer knife!" gesturing him to hurry so he could end Berwald. Put a end to this, this ugly scene that he didn't deserved.

Xxx

Seeing the two kiss made everything fit together. Mathias had loved Berwald and Berwald instead went with another lover. Somehow Niels felt ashamed for having moved in on Berwald earlier that night but still. God he couldn't think he wanted to break down and cry but he kept his face stoic. Eirik on the other hand sniffled slightly. Sure, maybe the link wasn't strong as Niels and Berwald, but still this was a gruesome death and it brought the reality of the situation they were in to light.

Yet, Niels was too much of a coward to hand over his knife to Mathias. He didn't want to let this brief friend slip between his finger tips. Just like all of them eventually would. But it was a cruel death and Niels knew that Mathias was in the right. Shakily, Niels reached for his knife on his belt and drew it out. His hands were so shaky handing over the blade to Mathias but he thanked god that it wasn't going to be him that would put Berwald out of his misery. Niels simply wasn't that strong.

Keeping his eyes on the dying man, Niels brought the limping hand to his lips and kissed it as he struggled to keep his eyes on Berwald's even as Mathias brought the blade to his throat. Cruelly the clouds cleared and the full moon shined showing them and the audience at the capitol just how horrid Berwald looked. It highlighted his high cheekbones and his pale and pained face and the blood and clear acid that was leaking from his stomach. The gaping wound even showed other things such as his intestines but Niels ignored all of that and kept his eyes on Berwald's. He took in the last expression the man would ever make, it was defiant and didn't change as Mathias slit his throat.

The blood poured out quickly and eventually Berwald bleed out and lost conscience, his head titling forward. Only then did Niels allow a few tears to drop and the cannon fired. Neatly, Niels placed Berwald's limp hand in his lap before stripping him of his bag and weapon. Niels felt so shaky and sick but at the same time he the energy to run far away from Berwald's dead body. In the end, Niels wasn't the one who lead them away, instead it was Mathais and the two brother followed silently.

Xxx

Mathias felt blank like he never been. He felt nothing. Emptiness had taken the place of the cheery guy he used to be. The Games had taken away his friend by his own hands, right in front of him, and he didn't felt like celebrating anything soon. He was determined to win theses games, though, he was still aware of the man's last wish; for Niels to take his brother's to the end and give him the crown.

And he felt betrayed yet again.

Mathias couldn't win after this. If he were to win, it wouldn't be because he would have killed his allies, but more because they would be killed or simply died in some natural way. He couldn't kill those two because it wasn't what Berwald wanted. Damn, he wished he had died earlier or out of his way… or that he had let him die of dehydration…

It was so painful but he couldn't bring himself to cry. It wasn't the time for that. Maybe would he never mourn his lost friend, or only when he would be out as a victor, but not there, not in front of the brothers and the cameras; they had already witnessed him the weakest he could be, it was enough for now.

They walked for an endless period of time, until Eirik knocked some sense inside the empty bigger man's head and asked for them to stop and rest for the night. Mathias told them he would guard. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't felt like sleeping ever again and coming back to him to remember Berwald was dead.

They settled their camp, not lighting any fire since it was now too risky outside, and sat down with each keeping a weapon in their hand, just in case. Mathias stayed away, not feeling like touching or speaking to anyone and simply kept staring at a blank spot in front of him, breathing deeply and slowly, fighting his inward wound that kept bleeding and bleeding. Oh no, that was his arm that he kept pressing his fingers on to feel the pain, pain that was a lot more pleasant than what was happening inside.

Xxx

Niels honestly didn't think that any of them slept the rest of the night. Luckily after walking and running the sun began to come up after a couple of hours. However Niels wish the sun would have stayed down awhile longer so he didn't have to see the empty camp with no Berwald. Looking down, he saw that he had his blood on his clothes and it made him lose his appetite. They only had two more rats left but and one water bottle. Instead of waking Eirik up Niels placed his pack behind him trying to keep his brother warm before walking over to Mathias with solemn face.

He had been so upset over Berwald's death that neither of them had attempted to even look at Mathias' arm. Without saying a word, Niels took his arm and ignored his hisses of protest and his feigned attempt to yank his arm back. But his arm hurt too much and Niels' grip was too strong. They only struggled for a few seconds before the stubborn man gave up. Inspecting it, Niels realized it wasn't as deep as his leg wound had been but it was caked with dirt. If they didn't clean it out with clean water it would fester and once it festered there would be no hope for Mathias. And then it would be just him and Eirik and he couldn't allow that with three Careers on the loose knowing that they were no longer in the castle. Then again it would be hot and they needed that water. They would need to locate a stream before they could take care of Mathias.

"We need to find water so we can clean this out. Do you remember passing water last night?" he asked as politely as possible knowing that this man he didn't particularly like was their only hope in taking out the careers and surviving long enough to possibly win the game.

Xxx

Mathias slowly shook his head and yanked his arm loose, hissing as he pushed himself up. Oh yes he was acting like a spoiled brat but he really didn't feel like dealing with anyone just now. No. All he wanted was to break things, yell and cry and he could feel his muscles and body loosen up to let him explode. He had kept the bottle tightly shut for too long now.

Stumbling on numb feet, Mathias walked away from their camp and punched in a trunk, feeling his knuckles crack under the pressure and he let out a deep and low scream, a rageful one, making his throat vibrate in a painful way as he rapidly removed his jacket, almost ripping it off to get rid of the uncomfortable pressure that was raising inside of him. He stumbled down on the ground and hit it multiple times with both first, even if his arm was hurt and painful and splashing blood around. His eyes were no longer holding back the tears; they violently flew down, threatening to never stop as he hit the ground some more until he couldn't take more and simply went flat down, muffling his crying and screaming in the pit of his elbow, hitting the ground with a tired fist.

Sure, the whole arena could have heard him, but he didn't care. _May they come_, he thought, but he knew they wouldn't. They had left them to die in the deep forest. There were surely not a single drop of water or a single animal here and it was so deep that it would take them too long to come out unless they went running heretically like the last night, like the last time Berwald ever ran…

He was slowly feeling relieved… he had kept his pain down too long. Mathias wasn't the like of hiding his feeling normally and it was too hard on him to do so. No one really knew him outside of Berwald. He kept a mask in front of the camera, another in front of his mentor… so many masks that Berwald's death had swept them away, taking them with him to let the world see the real Mathias. A real Mathias, but a wounded one.

Xxx

Mathias screaming had jolted Eirik awake and at first he thought someone was brutally murdering Mathias. But from the calm look on his brother's face, he knew that he was just screaming. But why was he screaming that would alert the other where they were. Eirik looked desperately for help and his brother just replied, "I know. I wish it was Mathias that would have died last night too."

Oh yes if that were the case then they wouldn't have such an irresponsible man on their hands. But Eirik knew that his brother didn't mean it though he could not deny they would have been better off if the man were here instead. Not wanting to stay laying on the ground Eirik brushed himself off and looking around. He had never been in a forest, the soil around their district was too toxic so it was frightening to see so much green and not very far out. Which way should they go? Where would they go where would they find water? Eirik was beginning to panic but his brother calmly added.

"Mathias is from District 7, he should know all about trees. We will be fine." That was their best bet that Mathias would know which way to go. However, Niels did pay attention in survival class and knew they needed to go down and find water or climb a tree and get their bearings. The castle could be seen if they climbed high enough. Not wanting to stay on the ground much longer and sitting around, Niels walked to the nearest tree and began to climb, hissing at the pain in his leg. But he wouldn't give up and went higher and higher.

Once at the top he saw the castle in the distance and some greener foliage possibly a stream. Using the castle as a guide, Niels climbed down knowing which way to go. They just needed to wait on Mathias.

Xxx

Several minutes passed before Mathias stopped sobbing. But even after that, he felt way too ashamed to stand up and face the brothers. What had he thrown himself in with this baby tantrum? Sighing one last time, he sat up and tried to regain a normal way to breath. He rubbed his face dry, wiped his runny nose and rubbed his hand on the grass. He closed his eyes a moment, pulling his thoughts back together and nodded, "Yeah, I saw one," he said in his most natural one and pushed himself up, grabbing back his jacket he had thrown away what seemed like hours ago.

He hadn't noticed how painful his knuckles were now, but he didn't mind. No, physical pain wasn't important anymore. No one could have suffered more than Berwald in the end, and this thought gave him some courage in fact. Turning to face the two other tributes, Mathias squeezed a smile and raised the eyebrows, not even caring to put his jacket back on and staying in his white undershirt.

"Let's go," he said, naturally walking in the same direction Niels had spotted the green threes. Well, living in district 7, sure Mathias knew some survival tricks but he never had the opportunity to test them. Everything was pretty rhetorical outside of his tree knowledge. He knew them more than his own family and it was somewhat of an advantage. He could notice how slightly stronger and greener they looked as they walked closer to the stream he supposed was in the direction they were facing and it took them one hour or so to reach it. By the time they did, they bad grown pretty thirty due to the searing temperature. Though, it was less of a pain since they were outside and now protected by the foliage.

Mathias crouched over the water, dripped his hand into it and lifted it to smell it. The Gamemakers had been nice for a change and gave them good water. Maybe not drinkable, but at least they could swim into it. The bigger male straightened back up and stripped from all of his clothes to step into the water until it reached his hips and plunged his arm under the cool liquid, hissing in pain. He then dived and instantly emerged to rapidly shake his head off of the water and went back to the bank to sit.

He then turned his head to Niels and flashed him a friendly smile, "Ye should prolly clean that leg," he pointed out, inviting him, "And take a bath," he looked at Eirik, winking. He probably looked bipolar this way, but he somewhat needed to catch the time he had missed trying to win their trust he never did. He had been so occupied trying to stay cool in front of the cameras and keeping his grudge against Berwald that he had forgotten the real essential of this all; staying alive.

Xxx

Eirik honestly didn't need to be told how refreshing the water was he was stripping quickly and was in before Niels even took off his shirt. The two brothers had been such cling freaks at home and washing away days worth of grime would be wonderful. Niels quickly joined them massaging his scalp and trying to knock lose some of the grime. He hissed as his hand scrapped too close to his wound but Niels was determined to get all the dry sweat off his body. After feeling refreshed Niels once again tried to look at Mathias' wound.

But it was awkward to be near him. He more or less knew that the man was gay and Niels had always believed the man to be straight. The embarrassment of knowing that Mathias and Berwald had at one point possibly been something else unnerved him. Then again, these types of things didn't really matter in the arena. Emotions ran high and so did hormones. However being so closed to the male, Niels realized that he was appealing and that made looking at the man's new cut even harder. Niels had to struggle to keep his eyes on his arm and not scanning lower and lower down. Thank god there was water, he didn't need to be looking there.

After a moment or two Niels deemed Mathias was going to live. For now. After that they got out and began to fill their water bottles. Sure they might get parasites but it was better than dying of dehydration in Niels' opinion. "We need to find a food source." Not only that but where the careers hid their weapons.

Xxx

It was funny how Mathias thought that the Capitol might be thinking that this Game's year a probably the gayest of all. At least only for the hormones that were running in their little group. Sure, Niels had an interest into guys just by the way he was letting himself do when he was guarding with Berwald, and certainly appreciated it, and for that deadly kiss he had shared with his friend. And for the look Mathias was giving the other older male tribute as he was looking at his wound in the water. Despite his constant scowl, Niels was a very beautiful man. Even more when cleaned and naked. But thinking this way was causing him a painful pinch at the heart, just like he was already pushing his feelings for Berwald aside…

But in the end, they would all eventually die he supposed… those Careers were strong and unforgiving, but also was Mathias when blinded by anger and vengeful feelings. The next time he would cross these people's road he was certain to kill at least one of them, the very one that had given Berwald his fatal blow, that Gilbert from district 2.

Though, on the food source side, Mathias had a lot less knowledge; he didn't hunt neither did he go for harvest or to gather fruits. He was mostly oblivious about poisonous plants or edible ones and couldn't be of no help at all on that field and he already knew how useless the other guys would think he is.

"Ya," he simply answered and he pulled back on his pants and grabbed his undershirt. But at the same time, Mathias reminded their first purpose in being in the forest; the weapons to take the Careers down more easily. They were still stuck with the same ones, being an axe, a spear and some knives. The group had apparently lost a good sword when losing their last ally had he heard about, but he still didn't know who they were talking about.

"Maybe they dispersed the weapons around… I mean, they didn't need all of 'em…" he proposed, but it was very unlikely they did. Most certainly, they had a hide out somewhere… and they were probably hiding into it when they weren't hunting the tributes down.

Xxx

Pulling on his clothes they began to make their way down the river looking at the bushes. Niels knew the basics and Eirik a little bit more. However surviving on roots and berries was going to be tough however his younger brother seem to get a hang on the net he used. He went out on his own, of course against Niels' protest and managed to snag a few rabbits in his net. Niels' mouth practically salivated at the prospect of proper meat especially since he hadn't eaten since the previous night. They cooked up the rabbit quickly before dousing the fire and continuing on.

Niels agreed with Mathias on finding a shelter. And knowing the Game Makers there would be plenty, it was all the matter of having good enough eyes and skills to locate one. However neither of them wanted to be near the river. It would bring too much traffic and the careers no doubt would look for them there first. So they veered off the path and began walking back towards the castle. Following a rooted out path they eventually found what was supposed to be an old animal din. But everyone knew that these arenas were constructed and not actual real nature places.

So they slid in. It was cramped and Mathias could no longer try and sleep alone. In fact they couldn't do much other than sleep or sit inside. But the din did keep cool while the rest of the arena was blistering hot or severely cold. They were protected and because of the close quarters they found sleep relatively easy. Accept, neither Niels nor Mathias could sleep. Berwald's death was still weighing down on their consciences. Eirik, luckily was young enough that when exhausted he could sleep. But they were older and could worry a lot more easily.

It was dark yet from the moon outside Niels could still see Mathias' face. He was staring probably thinking that Niels could not see him. After a long pause Niels said, "Can't sleep?" It was lame but he didn't want to sit there looking at the man all night without saying something.

Xxx

They had found a slight cavity in a little cliff that gave them a big enough shelter for the three of them, but they needed to be tightly squeezed for it to be very useful. They had a good view of their surrounding while being invisible during the night. Mathias, being the bigger of them three, had accepter to be in the middle and take the two other tributes against him in his arms, so they used the space entirely this way and they were comfortable enough for the arena's very cold nights. They realised that the man produced a whole lot of heat, something they really needed to pass through this difficult night.

Especially since Niels and he didn't seem to find sleep.

At the man's soft question, Mathias tilted his head to look down at him and gave him a cheeky smile, shaking the head. Right after, the anthem played and the sky lightened with Berwald's face from district 7, making his fellow tribute to sigh and lower his gaze.

"No," he finally replied even if it was clear enough the first time. No. It was impossible to sleep. Just like the last night had been really hard and he hadn't find any minute of slumber, he couldn't this time either. He was tired, exhauster even, but it was impossible for him to sleep and wake up the next morning knowing Berwald wasn't there anymore. He felt like stuck in a nightmare; his body was numb and unresponsive to the outside world. He hadn't finished crying all the tears he could, but he couldn't anymore.

If he were to, it would be after the games, not here. He had cried enough like this and didn't want to bring the Careers here.

"I'm sorry," he whispered the softest he could, "Ye prolly thought I've been so useless ye wanted to kill me… but…" he began, taking in a deep breath, "I'm willin' to help ye with yer bro." His hands began to slowly rub Niels' arm, feeling the cold skin under his touch slowly turn warmer.

Xxx

Niels wasn't sure what Mathias meant by that and a big part of him wanted to ask, 'For how long will you help us?' Mathias wasn't Berwald, he had a drive to win and if he helped the two of them eventually they would have to turn on each other. He decided to keep his mouth shut and answered neutrally, "We shall see." No, Niels didn't trust Mathias, but he was stuck with him and would use him in whatever way he could. At least the audience in the capitol would get a kick out of Niels' cruelty because Niels didn't particularly enjoy using people. But this was the games and people often had to go against their moral values. In a way Niels wished he could have died like Berwald without having played the game. But that wouldn't bring Eirik home.

Instead of discussing their shaky alliance, Niels decided to discuss their plan. "We need to still find those weapons and food. I think they've proved just how we are sitting ducks without proper diets and weapons." However, now that Berwald was gone, Eirik wielded his spear and pack leaving Niels with two knives. Maybe they were in slightly better shape in the distribution of weapons. But Niels would feel better if he could get a bow for his brother that could shoot from a distance. It seemed so much safer to Niels.

In his sleep Eirik snuggled his head onto Mathias' chest but he laid on his wound making the man wince and he had to readjust his hold. It occurred to Niels that Eirik actually liked Mathias even though Niels still held him at an arm's length. Maybe Niels should trust him, but being in the arena made things so unsure. "How's your arm?" he added.

Xxx

Mathias hadn't done anything good up to now to gain the brother's trust and it was more than comprehensible to see that Niels didn't trust him yet. He had acted like a stupid spoiled child claiming he would kill anyone that was standing in his way even if he knew he wouldn't, especially the people he liked but who did he like in this deadly arena? No one. Or well, not much. The only person that could have been called a friend was now dead and he had to relay on two strangers he met days ago and saw for the first time on T.V. when they recapitulated the reaping scenes.

And he remembered very well Niels standing alone on the stage when his little brother went to join him. He was certain that the older male would have volunteered to keep his brother safe in his district… But it was already too late.

Shifting again his position, pulling Eirik closer on his chest and away from his arm, Mathias silently giggled, "Well, I can manage the pain… Not my luck, I'm left handed," he whispered, turning his head to look at Niels and gave him a cheeky grin. Taking the opportunity of his arm now free, Mathias moved the temporary bandage they made him with a ripped cloth and slightly frowned, "It's not pretty…" he groaned, hiding it back. It was showing some infection levels, but he was certain that if they cleaned it everyday and even many times a day, he would heal. If they reached that _every time a day_ pace.

Mathias looked at Niels a moment, staring at his eyes and lowered his gaze to his neck and shoulder to return up at his eyes, blankly. Taking in a deep breath, he returned to stare at the sky and slightly frowned with a squeezed smile, "How did it feel to have Berwald touching ye like this?" he asked out of nowhere. It didn't mean to be any kind of crack or not even a serious question.

Xxx

Niels crooked an eye brow at the question. Poor Mathias didn't realize how blunt and honest Niels was. So without any consideration Niels answered, "It felt good and I wish it had gone further." Of course he withheld the information about how Niels had never been touch like that until that night with Berwald. Sad how he had died the same night. Niels knew that he would probably feel another man and that he would die only knowing about the promising touches and kisses he could have received from him. It was a grim outlook, but Niels had long ago accepted his fate.

Returning the question Niels asked, "How did it feel to kiss him?" It was a morbid question for Berwald had been dying at that moment of the kiss. But Niels hoped that there had been other times back when those two were back home.

Xxx

It was certain that the question would be replied by the positive. Berwald… he was a good lover. Mathias always supposed he was in fact since he never had the chance to test it himself. The returned question made him smile and he faked to think, lifting his chin and closing his eyes, forcing himself not to remind it because the thought was too "Horrible," he said, chuckling. "Tasted like vomit and blood. He's not a good kisser, ye know?" he mocked, trying to relax a bit and chase the morbid images he had of the man.

After a moment of silence, Mathias turned his head to look at the other male and confirmed, "Ye… kinda witnessed our first and last kiss, just sayin'." It was the farthest they ever went. Mathias never found the courage to confess his _love_ - which never been love but _deep affection_ - to his friend before he learned he already had a boyfriend and never knew. That was when he cracked and ditched Berwald, preferring hating him over suffering.

"And _my_ first one," he said shamelessly. Sure, there were all those girls back in district 7 that were after him… well not really. They were all way too busy helping their families that they didn't really have time outside of work and school for love. Even with Berwald it would have been complicated.

Shaking the memories away, Mathias returned to look at the night sky, able to see his breath cloud in front of him as he lowly asked, "What 'bout ye? Got a lover back in 8? Oh well, ye won't return, right… Or" he pointed at Eirik still sleeping against him, "Does he have someone?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Sure, the boy was young but what boy of this age never thought about having a girlfriend while masturbating before sleeping?

Xxx

Niels tried to hide his embarrassment at the question. There never was anyone. Niels could remember eying one or two people but his classmates didn't like him much and neither did he. Going over his lonely life with Mathias would be embarrassing as well. So casually he spoke as if it didn't matter, "I suppose Berwald was the closest thing to someone." He didn't want to sound pathetic, though he supposed being next to someone else that just received his first kiss by a person dying, he wasn't as pathetic as Mathias.

Still the imagines of Berwald leaning in after caressing his face and arms were branded in his mind. Neither of them would ever know how his kisses would have truly tasted. And he couldn't imagine Berwald being a bad kisser. He looked like one of those men that women would swoon over just to receive one kiss.

"As for Eirik he chases a few girls but he's only thirteen and is shy. But I imagine there is a girl he likes more than others." One of them in particularly was the neighbor's daughter. Niels had to keep a sharp eye on his little brother, afraid he might one day slip out and do something stupid. But then again, Niels would not be around to make sure of that. And that saddened him.

"You know if I had known about you and Berwald, I wouldn't have done what I did." Niels said at moment, his voice stern.

Xxx

"Hey," Mathias said right after Niels stopped talking, turning his head a bit but not directly looking at him, "There's no _girl code_ between guys, am I right? I mean… it's not like he was mine or somethin'… right?" he said, not even sure of himself.

"Anyway," he huffed with a mocking smile, "No times for regrets… just makes me edgy now." All this talking about Berwald was making the younger male want to cry, but he had promised himself he wouldn't. No time for mourning now, he had to stay strong. He sure hadn't shared much with his dead friend outside his friendship and one last kiss right before he slit opened his throat to end his last suffering minutes.

"Ye're lucky, consider that," he whispered, looking at Niels by the corner of the eye, "I'm not angry at ye just… yes I am, but it's past now. He wasn't my boyfriend, we weren't any kind of lover, and it even was one-sided so…" he said, not ending his sentence and instead simply sighed. He slightly laughed and shrugged, "So, I suppose we both die virgin, uh?" he allowed himself a short glance at the other male and winked at him, smiling before looking down at Eirik and moving a hand to stroke his little white hair.

Xxx

Well Niels did feel slightly better knowing that Mathias had not been dating Berwald, for he was really starting to suspect it some small way. Sure they hated each other, but that could have been the only way they could cope knowing that they could one day have to kill each other. And it didn't help that Berwald constantly defended Mathias in his own way. Berwald had wanted Niels to trust Mathias but even now that was difficult for him.

However he found himself laughing at the virgin comment, "Yes, I guess it a shame." Niels reached over to run his fingers through Eirik's hair. He really hoped that he would succeed and Eirik would one day settle down and fulfill all those life experiences that Niels would never have. Slowly his smile turned into a sad grimace. It hurt to know that he was going to die. No matter how brave he was, it honestly hurt.

"What happened to you wanting to win?" Niels asked after a long moment.

Xxx

The hurt expression on Niels' face stung right in Mathias' heart and he had to keep looking at Eirik not to be affected. This boy… was probably all what Niels' had. He surely had parents too, but even Mathias knew how hard it was to be a big brother since he was one of 7 children. Though… they were not alone. Not like Niels and Eirik were.

Sighing, Mathias kept stroking Eirik's hair and cheek and closed his eyes, smiling, "Well, if I win, I'll win… that's all… I won't force it," he said, almost the exact same words Berwald once used when speaking to Niels, "My family will miss me, but they already have seven children to take care of, I'll just be a missin' mouth to feed. And…" he whispered, opening his eyes to look down at the boy that was still sleeping to tight it was funny, "Well… whatever happens, I'm ready to take it." Berwald's death made him face the reality of this game.

They were pawns and whoever the audience wanted to win would. It was simple like this… but Mathias knew he hadn't won the spectator and he was destinied to die now, just like many of them already. He wondered what type of show the Careers were giving, but he hoped the brother's case was winning them. Not the dictrict 2's, but Niels and Eirik.

Though, he laughed and added, "What a shame yeah…" Mathias had dreamed so often he had sex with Berwald, but knowing it would never happen, even less than before, also made him fall in an uncomfortable position in which he really regretted everything. Damn, if he had stayed nice toward his friend, maybe he would have realised that Mathias was there, waiting for him, and he wouldn't regret now to die as a fucking virgin.

A sad frown grew on his face and he sighed, staring at a blank spot in front of him.

Xxx

Niels scooted closer feeling the chill on his back, his body feeling heavy and tired. "You know… I think that is the only mindset you can have in this arena." Niels stifled a yawn before finding his face near the crook of his new ally's neck. Yet his face didn't touch him, he wasn't willing to get that physical. "Try to sleep Mathias. For tomorrow, we have to find the career's hiding spot."

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Somehow talking Mathias had eased up his fears of what had happened recently. At one point during the day Niels had been thinking about fleeing with Eirik and leaving Mathias to try and survive on his own. No doubt, he would perish without their help. Surviving was a lot of work and was easier with other people to help and share ideas. And now, he believed he had someone that they could count on in a fight.

When he woke the next morning his arms were wrapped snuggly around Mathias and Eirik was sitting up stoking a fire in the early morning light. At his feet, he saw another package. "It came during the night. I think it's yours again." Eirik whispered not wanting to wake Mathias, whom probably against his will had finally fallen asleep.

Unwinding himself Niels opened it to find fish hooks and wire. With their net, they would now have a steady stream of food. It didn't take long for Niels to figure out what he had done right. The audience clearly liked him interacting with Mathias. And maybe showing each other some vulnerability and snuggling close was what they wanted.

Xxx

Mathias night was shaken by endless nightmares of him reviving again and again Berwald's gruesome end. Not only that, but also him having sex with the dead body, still living dead body, mixed with Niels joining them, ending into only the two of them fucking into Berwald's entrails. The last picture he saw, which made him wake brusquely, was Niels with his usual stern stare receiving his cum in slow-motion in his face, on the tip of his tongue and his pulpy lips, and he realised when he bent his knees to hide his boner that he had indeed cum.

It took him several minutes to replace the past event, where they were, what time it was and what was happening. He didn't dare moving; he had stained his underwear with his own fluids and all he wanted right now was to take a shower, a Capitol's shower, which he couldn't. He would need to go get his clothes washed though and rapidly. It was pretty late in the afternoon by the time Mathias looked around, not moving from his spot and still hiding with his legs bent up, but Niels and Eirik were nowhere to be found from where he was.

Damn, he didn't feel better at all… in fact, maybe a little. Sleeping had been good, but the nightmares had kept him away from any kind of relaxed state. Knowing they were still near a water stream, Mathias pushed himself up and walked in a natural demarche to it, hiding to the cameras and anyone who could see him that he had any kind of wetdream… or more like wet_nightmare_. He was more than ashamed to have been excited by _this_, but sex was sex and dreams weren't making the difference.

At the river, he spotted Eirik and Niels who seemed like _fishing_. He swore under his breath and went to sit next to Niels, crossing his legs are he looked at the fish hooks and wires he now had, "How did ye find those?" he asked, trying to temporarily forget about the uncomfortable feeling of stickiness inside his underwear.

Xxx

So far they had only hooked one fish, but it was better than nothing. The two brothers had decided to let Mathias sleep and he looked better with the color have returned to his cheeks. During that time Niels had mulled over what the audience in the capitol exactly wanted out of him. Was it just the swapping of stories or was it something more. Niels had a sneaky suspicion it was something more. Why else have all Tributes male. From the short time he had been in the capitol Niels learned that their tastes in fashion among other things changed frequently and were often bizarre. And maybe they wanted to see gay interaction or some retarded thing. No doubt Niels' frigidness had made him a target with people yearning to see him unthaw to another person.

It disturbed him to know just how they wanted to use Niels. Growing up in his district he knew how people time to time had to sell themselves and that's what he felt now. But seeing his brother in the water, somewhat cheerfully trying to catch fish made it worth it. At the same time he could hear and see Berwald saying he didn't want to play the game. Yet, Niels knew he would have to and that is how you won. He was selling himself and the reward wasn't even guaranteed.

"We got it in the middle of the night. I seem to have done something right to appease the audience yet again. Though I will admit I do not know what." He lied at the last part.

Trying to get Mathias mind from what could have triggered the package Niels leaned over and inspected Mathias' arm. "How does it feel? We can boil water or something." He said dryly.

Xxx

It was weird that up to now only Niels had received parachutes. Though, Mathias didn't really consider his first one being really meaningful; spices… so useless.

Mathias had been so preoccupied by his craving for a bath and the disturbing nightmares that he had forgotten his arm again, "I'll show ye," he said, remembering how it looked like during the night when he had checked. He carefully tugged on the knot and loosened it, wincing in pain and opened his mouth, trying to hold a whine as he unglued the cloth from his swelling wound. It was bright red with the slit leaking with sticky yellow lymph.

"S-shit," Mathias said, trembling, as the pain rushed in his system to his stomach, making him want to throw up. He had never really been wounded before, and this one was really disgusting. Yet, Niels' had been worse but it never infected. The previous events had taken them away from his wound, making them not wash it carefully enough for it was now starting to get infected. But it was still manageable; it wasn't so big neither deep and they could still wash it, but damn it hurt.

And Mathias could take this opportunity to take a river bath and wash his clothes while they cleaned his swelling wound.

Loudly swallowing, helped by the other male, Mathias removed his undershirt and cautiously undressed to complete nudity, making sure no one would take notice of his stained clothes he brought with him inside the water. He stayed close to Niels who would work on cleaning his arm while he would scrub his clothes with some moss. He made sure to clean all his clothes for he would make them dry later near the fire.

Xxx

Niels knew that the microbes in the water were helping infect Mathias' wound. Unlike Niels' which they had boiled and purified the water they had not done such on Mathias. He wasn't going to like it but he needed to drain the wound and douse with some good, hot water. However, Niels' brain was switching to the game and he scrubbed in places he probably shouldn't have as long, enjoying himself and silently flirting with the man. At the same time he kept it chaste enough that Mathias couldn't quite accuse him of anything. Soon as he was done he went to building a fire, which Eirik joined him position the now three fish he had caught. After they were done they would have to move and leave the area in case the careers came looking around. The din was a good choice and it was no doubt still cool despite the hot sun.

Once the water was boiled Niels plopped down next to Mathias and began to push on the wound, puss pouring out and Mathias hissed. As the puss gathered he poured uncomfortable hot water on it to wash it away. It took three times before the only thing that came out was blood. Confident that it was clean enough to bandage, Niels washed the wraps he used on his leg. His wound had scabbed healthily and really didn't need them.

Before they left they filled the bottles from the stream, not taking the time to purify it. They would be fine but Niels knew they better not make a habit out of it. "I think we should leave looking for the careers for another die. You needed sleep and we need to be at our best when we try that." It was incredibly dangerous to go in not prepared. Their hasty planning had resulted in a death and Niels wasn't willing to repeat that again.

Xxx

Though, the sky was announcing for a longer wait than one single day. Mathias dressed back in his now almost dry clothes when they noticed the sky rapidly darkening with thick clouds and they had to run back to their shelter, arriving a little too late as they had time to get a little wet from the fat rain. Sure, they weren't afraid of the rain, but if they went soaked and didn't dry rapidly, they could get a cold and turn very weak from it.

And knowing they were hiding from the rain, it was reassuring to know that the other tributes were certainly also hiding. Though, they rapidly found out that their din wasn't an excellent shelter as their _ceiling_ was dripping on them. Mathias took his jacket and made them a temporary umbrella, but it certainly wouldn't be enough. Not it if rained like this for more than a couple of hours which Mathias didn't think would happen. In fact, it was obvious the Gamemakers would make this rain last several days for still unknown reasons.

Maybe the Careers were preparing something and it was a way to give them a safe thinking moment. How unfair could be this game sometimes…

"We need to find another shelter," Mathias said what the two other were thinking, though, they would at least try and wait if the rain would be a little bit gentler later to give them the chance to run and reach a cave or something. No were was really safe in the end since they didn't know where the Careers were hiding, but they couldn't take the chance of being sick.

Xxx

Niels couldn't agree more, he was starting feel chilled to the bone. So they grabbed their stuff and began to run trying to keep under the trees that were slightly drier than the open. It wasn't long though that all three of them were soaked to the bone and the wind was beginning to pick up. The once dry soil began to turn to mud and the going became extremely slow. They began to struggle in thigh deep mud after one step. After a few steps it didn't improve telling Niels that they were in some sort of trap so they retraced their track finding normal soil once more. But they had lost a knife in that muck and Niels now only had one knife.

Muddied and cold they eventually found a massive tree completely hollowed out. Its foliage also kept most of the rain off the dirt around them so they decided this was the best area. Not one of them had any reserves against them building a fire. Something told Niels that no tribute would want to travel in this weather. He also had a hunch that Mathias was right. The Game Makers were giving the Career's time to create a plan. It was unnerving to Niels that they would be so dirty. However Niels knew that his interaction with Mathias had created a small fan base back at the capitol and all he needed to do was build on it.

Which was very easy seeing how they were now very cramped though Eirik's presence posed an issue. However the boy fell asleep quickly, exhausted from their walk. Niels was too but he was too worried about what the other Tributes could be planning to sleep. Instead he kept his eyes on the hypnotic fire in front of him as he snuggled closer into Mathias. He only had one arm slung around him and Eirik occupied his other shoulder. It wasn't comfortable and only with the right wind did the fire's heat warm them up. It didn't help that they were in their now damp clothes.

Slyly, Niels rubbed his hands shivering. "I'm cold. See." He said bringing his hand to rest on Mathias much warmer cheek. It was his attempt to flirt, but Niels wasn't very good at it and felt awkward.

Xxx

Before lying, they had all removed their soaked boots and socks, letting them dry by the fire. They had been very lucky to find this hide-out, just like it had been placed especially for them. Oh, he could tell the rain wouldn't stop before a long moment now, but they had enough fish for one or two days again before starting to run low on food. They also had some roots and greens Eirik had helped them to collect day ago, which were essential on their strictly meat based diet.

Mathias was feeling like a man's man like this with both guys in his arms. He couldn't stop grinning like an idiot, especially when Niels put his hand on his cheek. Ok well, Eirik was nothing like a man, he was only passing through his puberty, but Niels was and he was far to be an ugly one. Despite the constant scowl on his face that turned him very unfriendly looking, he was a natural beauty.

And well, those dreams/nightmares didn't help Mathias either not to find the man sensual even in his failed attempt to cruise him.

Giving the other male a cheeky smirk, Mathias slowly turned his head under Niels' cold touch and brushed his lips against his palm, tickling the pads of his fingers with his nose and pulled him closer, "Well, don't be so shy and come closer," he said in a warm voice, slowly rubbing the man's arm with a warm hand, "I've got enough heat for everyone," he whispered, also gently stroking Eirik's side with a gentle hand.

Mathias had long ago discarded his jacket due to his injured arm he needed to keep sleeveless and was only wearing his now wet white undershirt that didn't hide anything anymore and that he could simply get rid of to dry by the fire. Anyway, t-shirt or not, he wouldn't be warmer. They still needed to keep some clothes on. The nights were incredibly cold, even more now that the rain was pouring like a waterfall on them.

He took a moment to look at Niels. There was enough light from the fire for their faces were lighted, and even if their features were horribly enhanced, Mathias still thought that Niels was beautiful, thanks to those nightmares. This game was playing with his mind… but in the end, it didn't matter since they would very certainly both die soon. He smiled again, moving his hand up to caress the other male's hair with the tip of his fingers. Oh, he was certain he wasn't as gentle as Berwald was with Niels… and the thought made his heart pound loudly, painfully, and he subtly began to tremble, stopping the caresses to go back to slow rubs of Niels' side.

Xxx

Despite his body being so chilled, Niels felt a burning heat burst from his gut from Mathias' touches. His heart was beating fast and Niels caught himself slightly biting his lip as he felt Mathias lips on this palm and his hand playing with his hair. It ended too soon for his liking but he appreciated the touching of his hip. The warmth in his body began to spread chasing all the cold away in its entirety. It was such a strange sensation to be shivering one moment and to be hot and warm the next. And Niels knew it had nothing to do with the friction of his hand because he knew he had a true attraction for Mathias.

In the fire light, Niels searched for the shape of the other man's lips, but the darkness hid them. However he was still lured to them even he couldn't see them. However, the moment seemed to have gone and Mathias was only willing to stroke his hip. Maybe it was for the best. For when and if they shared a kiss, Niels needed it to be special and having Eirik next to them he was sure devalued the moment some.

But the warmth of his body was inviting, so Niels moved in closer, the tip of his head resting just below Mathias' chin. Niels had a small smile on his lips when he felt the weight of Mathias' head on his. Mathias was right he was warm. How a man could feel so hot was beyond him but he was grateful. It didn't help the pitter patter of the rain outside was lulling him to sleep, not mention the rhythmic strokes of Mathias' hand. Shyly, Niels brought his hand to Mathias' torso and began to lightly run his hand up and down. He had never done such a thing and rather enjoyed it. Somehow he found it comforting as if it were driving the arena away from his mind.

"Here we are again and it seems we cannot sleep." Niels spoke softly hoping his brother would not wake. Eirik didn't know about Niels' preference and it wasn't like he was hiding it, he just didn't find a need to tell anyone. So he imagined if the boy woke now, he would find the situation very awkward and eye opening. But at the same time Niels found it very thrilling and it seem to make his whole skin grow hotter.

Xxx

A warm sensation began to pool in the pit of Mathias' stomach, feeling he associated to every time he would see Berwald coming to close to him, making want to kiss him, and it wasn't disagreeable. Funny how Niels was stroking his chest and stomach the same way his mother did to make him sleep when he was sick; it was reassuring. But Niels was right. He still couldn't sleep. But this time, it was for slightly different reasons. Yes, Berwald's memory was still floating in his head, but Niels' close presence was calming and reminded him of his stupid nightmares, ones he didn't and wanted to see again.

In the end, he didn't want to sleep. These nightmares were sick and horrifying even if very arousing and he didn't want to wake again, next to Niels this that, with wet underwear and a raging boner while they were stuck in a three for maybe again many days.

He had to look back at Niels' face and size his features back to calm himself down a bit, sighing in relief and closing his eyes. No, he wouldn't sleep, only relax. Relaxing yes… "Ya," he replied, but there thoughts were haunting his head and he knew where they came from.

"But ye know," he whispered, pressing his lips against Niels' scalp to muffle his words, "We're not forced to die virgin, ye know?" He wasn't serious. His tone was breaking and showed the humour in his proposition and in the end… he wasn't so fond at being a Porn star all of a sudden even if the idea was funny. Anyway, he would come back home in a box, so he didn't really care about his new Porn star statue, but Eirik there, still sleeping in his arm, would be their first spectator.

No, he wasn't serious… no. But he still managed to feel excitement pool in the bottom of his belly and his heart began to race like it was chased by a monster.

Xxx

Oh Niels knew that Mathias wasn't serious however the excitement of his heart beating quickly, Niels said in a clear, calm voice, "Well if you want to do that, we will just have to ditch the kid for an hour." It would be so easy to have Eirik fish while the two of them went out to look for roots and berries and instead do something completely different. The words had just tumbled out of his mouth and yet Niels was thinking of just how they could. It also caused his hand to move higher and up to his chest. Being a tad bold, he slid his hand up his shirt feeling his damp, yet hot skin.

However the capitol would see it and Niels wasn't sure if that was exactly what they wanted. It may be a tad explicit for their tastes after all. Imagining their shocked faces as they looked away in their powdered up git ups made Niels smile. It was almost a reason to have sex on cam. Besides Mathias had a gorgeous body his hands could feel the ripple of muscles even if his eyes couldn't and he had seen him naked earlier.

Snuggling closer Niels felt Mathias' lips peck his crown yet again and Niels couldn't help but noticed he wished it was his lips instead. It felt so good to feel affectionate touches specially after spending days on trying to stay alive. He was still trying to stay alive.

Xxx

Mathias loudly swallowed, steadily breathing through parted lips he was trying to keep for himself. But this hand stroking his stomach, directly his stomach from under his shirt, was making him slightly shiver and his own stroking hand began almost robotic. He chuckled at the man's words but damn he really wished they could do it. This rain wouldn't stop until the Capitol had what they wanted, which was certainly coming from the Careers but who knew… maybe it was something else. But Mathias didn't think too long about this. All he had in mind was that very beautiful man clung on him and running his fingers on his skin.

Mathias didn't really care about having sex on big screen; damn, they lives were in danger and they were sure to die, why care about what the Capitol people, or even the ones in their districts, would think about it? They would never know anyway. They could hide from the cameras with their clothes on anything if it were necessary, but well, in the end it was obvious what they would be doing, they weren't plain stupid after all.

Trying not to move not to wake Eirik up, Mathias shifted a tad his position to have Niels even closer with one leg passing over his. Mathias kept stroking the man and collected enough guts to slip his fingers under the rim of his pants to caress the curve of his hip bone and the side of his butt. Smiling, Mathias leaned his head to look into the man's eyes and whispered, « Well, that won't be easy for now. » Since they would be stuck inside the tree for probably a couple of days… damn, he shouldn't have thought about this, now he really was expecting to do something with Niels. He tried to keep his hand from going further even if all his wanted was to burry it completely under the other male's pants and do insanities.

Xxx

Instantly Niels could feel all the eyes of the capitol on them. For some odd reason he felt this surge of energy coursing through him wanting to badly reach up kiss the man and do unmentionable things. However Eirik was there and Niels knew he could do nothing but the very light touches and say very passive things. He wasn't hundred percent sure that Mathias really wanted to have sex, but he would at least put it out there that he was interested. God was he interested. "Well then, let us hope that this weather doesn't last long." With that his hand slid down dangerously, his finger tips brushing the pubic line.

Niels sounded brave but he really wasn't. But his body urged him to explore and to receive more of those touches that Mathias was so lightly giving him. Every time his thumb brushed against his hip bone, Niels bit his lip and had to stop himself from pushing the hand towards a more private place. Almost on cue Eirik huffed in his sleep and snuggled closer to Mathias, alerting them both that he was still there. It didn't help that Niels' hormones were raging and the reminder was irritating.

Howeve he knew he could get away with the little things. Looking up he could see Mathias looking down at him, but due to the darkness he could not tell exactly his expression. But his instincts did and so he leaned up and pressed his lips on Mathias' cheek, very close to his lips. Niels was so tuned into every sound that was coming out of the man that he heard the parting of his of his lips and the small suck of air Mathias took. Those small little things sent a strong hot thrill down Niels' spine and he desperately wanted to move his lips over just slightly. But he also knew that the Capitol was holding their breath as well, waiting for Niels to fulfill their wants. It wouldn't come that night and Niels resettled, leaning his head on Mathias' chest where he could hear the loud thrumming of his heart.

Almost as if on cue, another parachute could be heard chiming in the wind. It landed almost in the fire and they had to snatch it. Unscrewing the lid, Niels found a thin blanket with a water proof side. His assumption had been correct, the Capitol clearly wanted him to continue this charade. Only Niels felt an honest attraction to Mathias forming.

"I wonder who this is for." Niels said neutrally trying to make it seem it could have been for any of them, though he knew it was for him and his work. There was a note inside that simply said 'Good Work'. It was vague and Niels tossed in the fire. "Says congratulations, whatever that means." He lied before laying back down and wrapping them in their new gift.

Xxx

Well, that blanket was more than welcomed. Sure, Mathias could provide heat for everyone, and even more now that Niels and he had kicked their hatred barrier to leave place to… romance, but the rain caused the temperature to be even colder. But for their last little moment, Mathias's body felt extremely hot in fact and having this blanket over them was only creating a real sauna under it. When Niels came back to lie down with him, Mathias took his hand and pulled him for he lied directly on him, with both legs hanging on each sides of his right leg, far enough from Eirik not to disturb him.

Mathias was glad that this blanket had been brought into the game for it didn't only gave them something to warm up with, but also an excellent eye shelter.

The bigger male looked up at Niels with his most natural smile, staring at the man's dark eyes that seemed darker with the light shadowing his facial traits. Under him, Mathias was still a tad washed by the light coming by the fire, and in time to time, it would make his baby blue eyes glitter in the dark. A funny thought passed through the district 7 tribute; Niels and he were even. If they were to kiss now, they would both certainly share their second kiss, and if they ever had sex, it would be both their first time. Even funny when he knew, or supposed, that the other male was older than he was. Either 17 or 18 like Berwald. But it wasn't something to laugh about; life was hard in the districts and you could go either to thirty and have your first family or to 12 and be curious and venturous enough to have your first time. But between the two, it was very rare and Berwald was an exception. Niels and Mathias were no exceptions.

They pressed their foreheads together, sighing, and Mathias moved his only free hand to caress the curve of Niels' back, lifting his jacket and undershirt a tad to discover smooth and very hot skin under his rough palms. Slowly and cautiously, he slipped his hand under the rim of the male's pants and descended it far enough to stroke one soft buttock. His heart skipped a beat. Damn, he had never been this far with someone else, no jokes. He always bragged about how of a ladies man he was but had never ever been farther than the hand kiss with her, and the farther he had been with a man was a goodbye kiss, which was given to Berwald. They had no time for this in the districts…

But damn, it felt good to finally have some time alone with another male. Whoever he was, Niels was still a very _very_ sexy man who seemed to know what his wanted and Mathias could feel himself desired in some way.

Xxx

Niels' eyes slipped shut at Mathias' touch and grab of his ass. All those hot feelings he had been feeling were now growing stronger and his breathing became slightly difficult. Niels was holding his breath anticipating what this male would do next. And his face was so close he could feel his hot breath on his cheeks. As much as he wanted to kiss the man, Niels knew he needed to play the audience in the capitol. Instead he buried his face into Mathias' neck, acting shy. Maybe Niels was, but the motion caused his ass to be more available and he could feel Mathias hand slip further down and squeezing more of his flesh.

A long sigh escaped Niels' lips like approval. He liked it a lot and Niels slowly brought his hand back onto Mathias' bare skin in approval. Unlike last time where he just ran his hand under the shirt, Niels pushed it up showing off just a bit to the firelight. Most of his skin was hidden under the blanket and Niels only found it sexy because it was well beyond how far he had previously gone. Carefully he placed his fingers on Mathias' nipples tweaking them ever so softly and he felt Mathias grope his ass strongly which emboldened Niels' actions.

He placed small kisses on his neck and along his jaw keeping them well away from his lips. Niels was caught in a hot inferno of nerves and excitement and no matter how much he wanted Mathias to kiss him he knew he couldn't. There was no doubt that Niels was indulging himself because he wanted to, but he needed to keep his head screwed on no matter how much the thrill of experimenting was. It didn't help that he now had a raging boner that was driving absolutely bonkers. However the rain was probably driving him more nuts. Niels knew that his hormones would force Niels to drag Mathias to some remote place as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

Xxx

Mathias couldn't hold on his loud breathing any longer and shamefully let out a long breathed moan, closing his eyes as he tried the best he could not to make it too loud for Eirik. Damn, he was glad that this blanket was covering his lower body since his erection was poking more than obviously through his pants, and by how Niels was positioned on his leg, he could also feel his. God, what were they waiting for to kiss like the needy boys they were?

But as stupid as it seemed, Mathias felt like he still had things to prove to Niels for he would fully gain his trust and respect. He had acted like a pure jerk in the last days but he was more than ready to show Niels he could do something else than whine and act like a spoil brat…

And rethinking about it, if Niels was a bright man, they wouldn't wait to long before just going right through was they both obviously wanted since… who knew how much time they had left? Eirik would understand… he was sure of it.

Taking hold on Niels' ass with one unsure but strong hand, Mathias slowly pulled him up and down on his leg, causing his crotch to rub against it. His own erection throbbed in his pants in wonder of how good it might feel to be taken this way. He supposed it was good, so good his mouth was watering and he lowly sighed. His nipples were feeling intensely sensitive under the other male's touch and he buried his face in Niels' blond hair, letting out a soft moan in approval. Each little kiss on his neck felt like it was burning his skin but in a pleasant way, if fire could ever feel pleasant. Oh, he wanted to shove Eirik away at the moment to have both of his arms available and do things to that man, take him completely on him and rub their boners together.

But Eirik was still there, softly breathing, oblivious of what his brother was doing with a stranger from district 7.

Xxx

Hearing the sounds Mathias was making made Niels heart beat so loudly that he couldn't even hear himself think. Stopping with his kisses, Niels lowered his lips to Mathias' chest were he could slightly feel the rapid beating of the man's heart. He moved his head brushing his lips over one nipple before pecking it and sucking on it. Niels' cheeks lit up from what he was doing, but his instincts were guiding his actions. He simply wanted to do this, Niels was attracted to this action, so he did. Gratefully he rubbed himself against Mathias, moaning quietly into the man's skin. Eirik was asleep but for how long if they got too loud.

Being in this position kept his lips safe from Mathias, whom he could tell wanted nothing more than to kiss him. The image of them kissing, swapping spit and rubbing their crotches together made him hotter. Niels needed to stop what they were doing, after all there was only so much that the blanket to could cover. However what were they supposed to do? Stop, lay down and try to fall asleep. No, Niels knew he would stay up all night with a raging hard on and unable to sleep. Something had to be done and Niels knew that he couldn't stop cool turkey.

Instead, he unbutton his pants and push down the fly giving Mathias all the space in the world to touch and grope his ass, which Niels found sexy. Abandoning the nipple Niels laid his head on Mathias' chest and began to kiss his skin as he slipped his own hand in his pants and began stroking himself. The mixing of Mathias' rough palm on his backside on his masturbation made Niels' world whirl as he took quick breaths.

Xxx

It took a certain moment before Mathias' heart made a loud thud, realising what Niels was doing under the covers. That jerk was touching himself, « H-hey, » Mathias whispered, dropping his groping of Niels ass to grab his arm and stop him. They stared for a moment, both panting with lust clouding their vision and Mathias gave the man one cocky grin he couldn't hold back, « Won't even let me help ye? » he whispered, moving his hand to brush Niels' pants and underwear down, completely exposing his ass to the outside world, still hidden by the blanket, and snaked his fingers on the man's shivering belly, observing his reactions.

He didn't know exactly what he even meant by _helping him_, but all he could do in his position with Eirik in his other arm was this. Biting his lower lip, Mathias gently stroked Niels belly down until he reached his pubic hair and tickled his way to the base of his hard on. This brought them both to slightly jolt, both never having been touched or actually never touched someone else. The littlest touch of all was so new and exciting. Not waiting longer, Mathias rubbed the palm of his hand on the length and took hold of it to stroke the tip and rub it, making sure to pass his thumb on the crown each time. Slowly, he masturbated Niels and delighted himself of every little sound and facial expression he made until he simply lied there, hiding his face into Mathias' rolled up undershirt.

Mathias wanted to unbutton his own pants and all, but with only one free hand, all he could do was pleasuring the other male. He could stop and do it, but he didn't want. His brain was busy analysing what was happening and each little sound escaping Niels' lips was only reinforcing this will to continue and not worry about his own pleasure but the other male's.

Xxx

His skin burst into goose bumps as soon as he felt Mathias began to stroke him. It felt so good. Niels' skin felt more sensitive to Mathias' touch and being jerked off by another person was indescribably good. For a few long minutes, Niels just buried his head and gripped Mathias' shirt. Niels just simply felt paralyzed with pleasure. But after becoming more used to being masturbated by another man, Niels brain began to kick back in on what Mathias had asked.

Realizing he wanted to be touched by him made his cock twitch and almost lose his load. Taking a few calm, slow breaths Niels focused on the task at hand and blindly slipped his hand down Mathias' stomach, loving the soft hair that was growing in just below his belly button before hunting for his button and fly. Shakily his hand gripped the member, feeling the wet precum slid against his palm as he began the same slow pace. Never in all his years did Niels think that touching another man would feel so good. It turned him on even more and he had to curb the sounds that were starting to erupt from his throat.

Using his body he made the blanket slip just enough that some of the fire light lit up his actions. Memorized he watched his own hand slide over Mathias' erection. It looked so good and he couldn't even blink as he toyed with him. His hand stopped a few times just to look at it moving it around in the light. It made him swallow thickly in a painful want.

"Dear god…" it came out in a breath as he began to stroke it again and licking his lips.

Xxx

Eirik wasn't there. No, he didn't exist anymore for Mathias. He was simply something blocking his arm from moving and touch more of the man above him who was pleasuring him in the most delighting way. Even, Mathias caught himself clenching his fists so tightly into the boy's clothes that it was taking several seconds each times he loosened his grip for the blood to come back like needles painfully passing through his skin. But he didn't mind; never in his life had he been able to masturbate and feel more excited and good than he was at the moment.

And it was getting way too hot under the covers, Mathias only wanted to throw the blanket away and have sex there, under the eyes of the Capitol. But they couldn't… oh yes they could, but he was pretty sure that he would receive more than a simple glare from the other tribute if he ever dared exposing his ass to the entire nation of Panem.

« Kiss me, » he almost begged, giving his most lustful cloudy look to the other male, feeling his heart race so fast he felt dizzy and numb and could only feel this hand stroking his hard dripping member. He could almost feel a trickle of saliva leak from his mouth at the thought of Niels' lips on his own, of receiving a kiss full of need, of his tongue madly dancing with his.

He was being so unaware of Eirik that he sometimes wiggled a little to brusquely, threatening to wake the boy up and make him witness the insane things they were doing.

Xxx

Oh Niels knew how desperately Mathias wanted to kiss him but now wasn't the right time. They just got the blanket and he wanted to use a kiss to get another gift. No he had to deny Mathias. "Oh know. I think I'm going to make you wait for that." He said in a lusty voice before giving him a wet kiss on his neck. "When we're not cooped up in here, able to do what we want." Right before sex he was implying. But now, there would be a time and place when something would happen that would allow Niels to kiss him. Then they would get another package and Eirik would be better off.

So selfish of him, but he really doubted that Mathias would make him stop. They were both panting wiggling in their heated pleasure. Niels could feel the sweat beginning to pool on his skin because of it. Niels looked over to make sure that Eirik was asleep before reaching over and pulling the cover over his head. He knew that there were cameras in the tree but Niels was not about to cum in their brand new, fresh blanket.

Leaning back and with himself more exposed the light showed him Mathias' hand more properly while having the blanket draped over his knees. Mathias did the same and Niels leant his head on his shoulder just watching like before memorized by the purely good display in front of him. Moments later he came with a shudder feeling the tremors and feel food endorphins flood his stream harder than before.

Xxx

Mathias didn't quite understand why Niels wouldn't just lean up and kiss him, but his wonders were rapidly washed away when he felt the climax come around the corner and brusquely dropped his head back, holding the best he could a loud moan that got stuck in the back of his throat. His body clenched and turned cold with sweat right when goose bumps grew on his skin and he unloaded himself on his own stomach, along with Niels'.

For several seconds, he had to get used to his body responding so strongly. He tried to keep his loud panting down along with his trembling and he simply loosen up, staring at the hollow tree above him. Then, he looked up at Niels, staring back at him with the same lustful eyes, and gave him a cheeky smile. This sure wasn't the kind of sex that officially made them real men, but they know they had made something they sure wouldn't have done before years back in their district, or even never.

And it felt so damn good.

Mathias body was kept in the euphoria of the moment when Eirik seemed to stir right next to him and he rapidly pulled Niels back down, reaching for the rim of his pants to pull it back up and pull his shirt down. God knew if the boy had been aware of what they did, but Mathias clearly assume he didn't. He would have awakened way before that. Still smiling like retard, Mathias silently reached to kiss Niels' temple and stroke his back, closing his eyes. It didn't take time for his brain gave up on him and he simply felt in deep slumbers. Dreamless slumbers.

Xxx

It rain for another two days before it let up. Whatever the careers wanted to do must have been accomplished. Niels was just happy to be out of that cramped shelter and he stretched feeling his joints pop. They were starving having eaten little so they didn't suffering being soaking wet. So the first thing they did, they headed back to the stream. It wasn't far oddly, if it weren't for their detour that had lead them into a mud pit, it would have only been a twenty minute walk. The water was rushing quickly, but they still managed to find rabbits in the brush, not wanting to risk losing their hooks. Best of all, big, red berries were growing on the bushes. Niels knew them from the survivor course because he had fell in love with their taste and ended up eating a whole bucket. Just like then he ate several before heading back to the river where Mathias and Eirik were working together on cooking and boiling water.

Both of their wounds needed to be cleaned, Mathias more than Niels. However it wasn't spewing puss like last time and was quick fix. Together they ate the first real meal they had since before the rain. Looking up at the dripping trees Niels knew they needed to get their bearings before searching once again for the other tributes camp. If Niels were a career he wouldn't have hidden the weapons and supplies far for he wouldn't want to sleep in another shelter besides the cornucopia. It would have kept them dry and they could easily build a fire within it. So they just needed to find the nearest most convenient spot to stash the weapons and supplies. Like a clearing right next to the cornucopia.

Finish his part of the rabbit, Niels decided to risk another try and climb to the top. His injured leg still protested but he managed to make it high enough. It was startling how high he was, but he kept his eyes out into the horizon and not trying to look down. Niels had scaled enough beams in the factories to not be afraid of heights anyway. Looking out towards the castle, Niels was sure he spotted a small thin, wisp of smoke from an almost completely dead fire. He wouldn't be surprised if whatever the Careers had been working on was there.

Slipping down the tree Niels said in a soft tone, "I think I know where the weapons are at. Do we want to give it another shot? We are sitting ducks without a proper weapon."

Xxx

For the few days that passed since Niels and Mathias little adventure, they had to keep it down for now Eirik was mostly awake all of the time. Even, Niels was acting like nothing had ever happen even if he were still a tad cuddly when sleeping. Mathias tried to act the same, but he still couldn't stop eyeing the man or give him teasing smiles or the like to get a little smile from him or a needy look.

But at the same time, anytime, Niels could be taken away from him, or Mathias could die. Their lives were n constant danger and he felt sick about it. But they needed to protect Eirik and take him to the end, to the make him crown. It was now Mathias' only goal. He didn't care dying anymore… no.

On Niels' proposition, Mathias automatically thought at their failed attempt to get the weapons and how they lost big doing it, losing Berwald. He deeply breathed in and nodded, « Ya, we don't really have any choice, » he said, looking at Eirik and back at Niels, « Might even wait until the next cannon… there are no many tributes left outside the three of us and the Careers. Only two more. » The night Berwald died, another tribute had been killed and there were only 3 of the unknown left. But with any chance, they could get the Careers to go hunt for those remaining tribute, pulling them away from their own traces so they could get hold on some very good weapons and their resources.

And so, with their little plan settled, they found a hidden spot close enough from the place Niels thought the weapons were, but far enough not to be spotted by those Careers. Maybe the cannon wouldn't be heard tonight, maybe not tomorrow, but eventually someone would die and there they would go. But who knew if it were because of a Career? It was very certain that the cannon they heard from the night Berwald was killed wasn't even the cause of a Career but simply a tribute that had died over dehydration…

Xxx

Sure it was risky and they would no doubt need to somehow make sure that they all leave together. But seeing how they were a group of three it would be foolish to leave on Career behind. Three against one was tough no matter who you were. However the opportunity to prepare themselves against the Careers was getting slimmer. With some many tributes already dead, it was only a matter of time before they turned and pursued their larger group. Niels imagined that is why they weren't being hunted and they didn't want to mess with even numbers with easy prey still out there.

However looking at the setup, there was thick foliage and even though they were quite literally looking at the three careers they acted as if they couldn't see them. And there were many weapons that could reach them, such as a bow something Niels wanted to snag for Eirik. His brother fighting at a distance in his mind was safer than up close combat.

They retreated back to the woods looking for the best shelter they could find. If they were going to be this close, they wouldn't be able to build a fire. However, after looking they were practically back to the river before they found anything. It was as if the Game Makers didn't want them too close to give them that edge. They were so bias if made Niels sick. When the next cannon went off they would have to run and hope to find the opening. It was so dangerous and he bet that they would be running back to find them and try to take them out. Niels for the first time since Berwald's death felt ill.

He hoped that by giving the audience a show, it would help their odds. Niels realized he needed to push more to get better results.

Xxx

In the end, they had to return to their first shelter, the din, which they discovered was the closest shelter from the Careers. Judging by what they were doing, the cannon wouldn't be heard in the next twenty minutes and they had to be patient. They didn't risk to light a fire even if they were far enough from them, by chance they decided to search in the forest for the other tributes, which could be possible. No one knew where they were at this moment. They could be anywhere.

And so, they lied as usual, both male clung on Mathias' warm body enveloped into their gift and waited. The three of them couldn't really sleep even if they knew they had to. At least a tad. But Mathias knew he slept too tight and he would miss the cannon. Even if Eirik and Niels would automatically wake him up, he wanted to be all there when it happened. Their weapons and packs were ready for they would just jump on their feet, grab them and run, run the fastest they could in a bee line to the Careers' hide out.

Minutes passed. Then hours. Mathias kept the two males tightly squeezed on him, blankly looking in front of him as he robotically stroked their back. It was when the sun began to show and Mathias was falling asleep that the cannon went off, making them all jolt and they did as planned; jumped on their feet, grabbed the packs and ran. Mathias made a ball with the blanket and buried it in his pack before zipping it close and swinging it over his shoulder, following Niels and Eirik in their run.

He was scared. So scare that something would happen to them. He didn't want Berwald's death happening again… no. It seemed like hours before their reached the Careers spot and found it empty, empty of them but full of their weapons. For a moment, they stopped, stayed hidden behind the foliage and cautiously looked around. Could they risk to go uncovered?

They did fast. They took as much as they could and for the rest they tried to break as much as they could, though, the Capitol's weapons were made of solid metal and all they could was bent them. They grabbed as many knives as they could, another axe, a bow and all of its arrows, swords… all they could and rapidly fled, blindly going back to their own shelter. They didn't really planned the next part in fact and all they wanted was to get ready to fight them.

When they reached the din, Mathias dropped the weapons and brusquely stopped, smiling like a happy kid, « We made it, » he voiced, grabbing his hair, « Fuck yes! » He rubbed his face and laughed, rapidly grabbing Eirik and bear hugged him. With Eirik still in his arms, he pulled Niels closer and kissed his forehead, pulling his in a trio hug and sighed in relief.

Xxx

Niels was content and couldn't be any better seeing at their feet their successful loot. Perhaps at that moment the Careers were returning to camp to find it utterly raided. But Niels could see that Career from four, Ivan brandishing his blunt weapon in angry storm thinking of giving all three of them a painful death. It was thrilling yet at the same time scary. Niels also almost pulled Mathias into a deep kiss but they were all so excited over their loot that kissing became in the way. Instead they chattered excitedly as they set up their camp in their din with food and the weapons they had stolen before settling down for the night.

They still needed to be quiet. If they knew the careers right, they would be out hunting for them in a rage and this din would save them from view, but if they made noise they would attract them. During the night, Niels stayed awake, gripping his blanket and newly acquired sword at every snap of a twig. At one point during the night they heard several big bodies run crash through the brush. Niels wasn't sure if it were the Careers, but it was loud enough to be. However Niels just huddled closely to Mathias.

The man's arms wrapped around him tightly showing he was awake and heard the sound too. But it past and didn't come back. However even though the rest of the night was silent, Niels did not sleep a wink for the fear that they would be found and off guard. The next morning when they got up they found a set of tracks with foot prints larger than even Mathias' which told them just how close they were to being found that night.

Packing up, they moved back to the river, trying to find another shelter farther away from the tributes.

Xxx

And had to go back to the very back of the forest to find a really good hiding spot; some clear place with many bushes and trees they could use to hide in case they needed to. But so far, they believed they were safe enough for a couple of days. There had been a death and some _action_ lately, the Gamemakers would leave them alone for the meantime, unless it was the Careers that were after them.

But maybe… only maybe, the Gamemakers could change the arena's configuration again. Maybe they would be bored of the trio always fleeing and would push them into the confrontation like they did in the castle once. But Mathias shoved this idea away and they settled their camp again. They had enough space for they could sleep all alone on their side, but with only one blanket to keep them all warm, they couldn't even do that. And in the end, it wasn't like they really wanted either. Mathias and Niels used any excuse they had to touch each other, to give each other affection in the most subtle way they could find.

And this _proposition_ was always rolling inside Mathias' head for sometimes he couldn't think about anything else. They needed to think about staying alive, but all Mathias could think of was that moment he had passed with Niels under the covers, away from the Capitol's eyes but still giving them enough for the show. He didn't know if they liked this or not, but Mathias wasn't in the position to care.

They found their new hide-out around noon and had to go hunt again. They were running short on game and greens and their stomachs were tired of rationing. They also needed more clean water to wash their wounds and drink, but they couldn't light a fire in plain day.

And these things they needed to do made Mathias remind Niels' words about _getting rid of the kid_, though, at the same time, it would be _very_ irresponsible to send Eirik alone and selfishly let their needs take the lead. He could be in danger and die, and their both didn't want of this. Preparing to go on their tasks, Mathias gave Niels a slight wondering look, looking for his reaction or a hint of what he wanted. But Mathias was a really oblivious guy.

Xxx

Niels was constantly eying Mathias even though he was sure he hadn't noticed. From the ways he was getting looked at, Niels knew Mathias was asking if they could do it now. In fact Niels himself was becoming more and more impatient. But as they had been looking for a shelter and gathering food, Niels had thought of ways he could find himself alone with the man. Some of them were ingenious while others were plain dangerous for Eirik. Niels just couldn't stop thinking about Mathias and wanted nothing more to just drag him off and repeat what they had done that night and more.

Just like Mathias, his hormones were beginning to cloud over his instincts to try and survive. Only when Eirik spoke did it dawn on him that he was staring at Mathias too long and that he was fantasizing and not paying attention to the tasks at hand. Worst of all, they hadn't even kissed yet and Niels felt that to go from touching each other and straight to sex would make bad entertainment. No, even though time was probably getting short he needed to get the audience to love their romance. A good make out session without any sex was in order.

The simple though made his heart pound for Niels didn't know if he could simply do that. He found himself extremely attracted to Mathias and it got stronger with each hour. For Eirik though, Niels knew he would keep to selfish plan instead of indulging in what his body wanted.

So that night, they built a fire within the shelter of a cave like shelter. Because it was so far into a cliff face they all three agreed that they would need to stand guard at night. However the fire would not give away their position at night, in the daytime it would. Mathias took the first watch and Niels acted normal, cuddling under the blanket and pretending to fall asleep. Once Eirik was fully asleep, Niels slipped out of bed and joined Mathias at the mouth of the shelter, his mouth already watering.

"Hey." He managed to say coolly even though he was nervous.

Xxx

Mathias had absolutely no idea of how things were working in Niels' head, on how he was calculating their _romance_ considering how it would look like outside to the Capitol for they would be loved as the virgin lovers they were. Very rarely romance had been shown in the arena through years, even less between two tributes from different districts, and never between guys. Or well, not in Mathias' memories.

They were an exception among so many and yet Mathias really didn't care how they looked like to the outside world. They could either turn this whole thing into a big porn show or simply something romantic, as long as they were going along together and enjoyed themselves. And he didn't understand yet that the gifts Niels was receiving were for this.

Mathias was sitting against a tree in the only cleared area they had in their hide out, looking at the overwhelming darkness of the forest, though, his mind wasn't searching for danger neither even alerted for it; all he could think of was that night Niels and he had shared together under their new blanket. This always made him sweat a little, made his heart race like stupid and his palms turn sweat as he was trying to keep his desire down. He shakily sighed just when Niels crawled closer, sitting right next to him, "Hey," Mathias whispered back as calmly as he could, wrapping one arm around the man in a secure way and pulled him closer, leaning his head to rest against Niels'.

"Can't sleep, uh?" he whispered, slowly stroking the man's clothed arm. Mathias was the only one of the three who couldn't wear his jacket to keep himself warm during the cold night. Well, he could, but he didn't want and never really liked long sleeves. They were bothersome and always in the way.

Still, in their chaste position, Mathias' mind was still locked on how sexy Niels' looked kneeled over him while masturbating himself, for the short moment Mathias didn't realise what he was doing to himself. God, he should have let him do…

Xxx

Niels snuggled closer, leaning his head on Mathias' chest. Already his heart was pounding. A few moments ago he was willing to walk up to Mathias and firmly kiss him on the lips. But now, he realized he wasn't that type of person did something that boldly. Niels never had kissed and didn't want to look like a fool because he gave Mathias the worst type of kisses. Mathias must have realized that Eirik was out of view and probably couldn't hear them too well.

"No, not really." He admitted but it was mainly because he kept thinking about sex and Mathias. It was a miracle he didn't walk out to Mathias with a raging hard on. "I was thinking about home." He lied.

God he wasn't good at talking or making up stories that would enchant the people at the capitol. "Nothing bad, just a memory." He clarified as Niels tried to think on his feet. "You know in District 8 the sky is so choked with fumes at sun set, the sun bends the sky into multiple different colors. I had a dream I was at home again with dad and we walked to one of the factory towers and climbed to the top. We sat there not saying anything just watching the sun go down and the sky changing colors." It was an insignificant memory. After his first week of working in the factory, he had taken him to his favorite spot.

"Ever think about home?" he asked hoping he would share something. The Capitol was no doubt eating up what Niels had just said. He really doubted they knew anything about the districts and was probably imagining an enchanted place when in reality District 8 was a waste land.

Xxx

Even Mathias could imagine District 8 as an enchanted world with Niels' story. He smiled, trying to imagine the place just like Niels had described it, but it was hard to think about something happy in this hell of a place. This, or to think about Niels and he. His mind had problems venturing further than that.

"I have to admit I don't really do," he said, slightly shrugging, "In the first week, there wasn't a day I didn't remind my family, all my siblings and the friends I have back in 7, but now that Berwald's gone I… It's not important anymore." He sounded so helpless speaking like this, but it wasn't exactly Berwald's death that had brought him to think like this, more the signification of his death and the realisation that it was now so easy to die… He used to feel so powerful and invincible. He was convinced he would win when no, in the end, he would simply die because he wasn't the audience's favourite.

"I don't really have such nice memories either," he lowly chuckled, still aware of the sleeping boy near them even if he couldn't see nor hear them, "Or well, so many they are hard to list… just so many times I went with my brothers in the woods to play or played dress up games with my sisters, anything to put their minds off their stomach, ye know?" he sighed, staying a long moment without speaking. "I hope they'll be fine without me…" he whispered as if he didn't want anyone to hear except Niels. Without him around… he couldn't even imagine his family work without him. He loved them so much and yet he was acting so selfishly in the arena, working on making Eirik win for Niels.

"Let's not think 'bout this, will ye?" he said, smirking and looked down at the other man. He pulled him closer and wrapped him tight into his arms, resting his chin on his head and sighed. He was feeling so good with Niels in his arms… it was like they were miles, years away from the Hunger Games and they were both alone, only there for each other. But reality was often taking back on earth as he realised he could lose him anytime. He leaned his head and kissed the man's hair, slowly moving down to kiss his forehead and kept his lips sealed there, looking in front of him with a slightly sad frown.

Xxx

Niels cursed inwardly. Of course no one wanted to think about home that they will never see again. But he wished he would open up and make the audience fall in love with them. No doubt Niels would have to carry the torch. So Niels let out a long sigh as he slightly leaned into Mathias' lips on his forehead. It wasn't much acting, Niels actually enjoyed Mathias' slightly wet, warm lips on his skin. He shivered before slinking one hand up to stroke Mathias' neck making his way up to his ears and sideburns then eventually to his hair.

He broke the contact of the kiss before elevating his face so they were so close that Niels stomach tightened and his pulse quickened. It wouldn't take much too just lean in and be kissing this man. Without noticing, Niels licked his lips in anticipation. "You know I'm really glad I'm here with you now." In fact he was very glad that he didn't somehow convince himself to kill the man at the beginning. Even though Niels knew their meeting would be brief, he couldn't help but feel if they had been from the same District they would have spent more time like this.

In fact if they had met in different circumstance, Niels was very sure this man would have caught his eye naturally. He really wished he could do all of this naturally and kiss Mathias because he just wanted to, not because he also had to. However it was rather alarming how Mathias wasn't reacting to what he was saying, as if he was making things worse, making them both sadder. His stomach began to twist in not a good way and his mouth became dry.

In a choked nervous voice, Niels commanded more than asked, "Kiss me."

Xxx

These two little words trigged a tsunami of emotions inside Mathias' body, causing his ears to go deaf for several seconds. Outside, he looked blank, staring at Niels like he didn't believed what he heard, but soon, his lips curled into a mocking smirk. He chuckled, slightly shaking the head, "I think I'm gonna make ye wait for that," he said, repeating the exact same words the man once told him for the same plead, causing Niels to open his eyes a tad wider as Mathias craned his head to look over the foliage where he couldn't even spot Eirik. Returning to look at Niels, he shrugged, "Jokin'" and almost plunged on him, making their lips collide with each other with enough force to push Niels backward and almost losing his balance. But Mathias rapidly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in a tight hug as he tilted his head on the side, gently pecking the other male's lips with little wet sucking sounds.

They both had almost no experience, if not at all into kissing someone else, but Mathias didn't care. They were doing just fine like this. It was so natural, so needy, so good his heart was about to stop for all the beating it made. His veins were pulsing strongly with all the blood that was running inside of him and all he wanted was more of this man. He soon needed to open his mouth to get some air back in his burning lungs and used the moment to get more of Niels' wet lips, brushing their moist lips together without their tongues meeting.

His mouth was watering so much but he couldn't stop for even a second to taste and touch Niels' lips, not even to swallow. He felt numb and light, but alerted to the other's reaction and every little sound he was making turned him hotter and hotter.

Xxx

His heart was hammering and his whole body was starting to tingle as he ran his hands through Mathias' hair. God he really enjoyed this kiss and touch and Niels brought both of their bodies close as he leaned into the bigger man. Niels was starting to become so heated that he was pushing Mathias into the wall. It was as if the dam inside had busted open allowing him to excitedly kiss and twist his fingers in Mathias' hair. His hands were just making it their way up Mathias' stomach when he heard the familiar sound of another package.

Breaking the kiss, Niels buried his face into Mathias' jacket, slightly disappointed that their moment had been stopped by a pesky package. Once it landed, Niels opened it and saw inside there were three loves of freshly baked bread. There was no note this time because his mentor no doubt knew that Niels knew what the plan was so here merely plucked one loaf and broke it in half and handed a piece to Mathias. It had been ages since they had received any carbs so really the present was a life saver. It would help give them the energy to bring down a Career.

"We'll save the rest for later." Niels said still not wanting to discuss why they had received the gift. Together they sat on the cold floor and Niels nestled himself between Mathias' legs.

In his mind Niels began to try and figure out why he received this precious gift now? Each time they were given something it was at the right moment, as if to steer them a certain direction. Niels already came to the conclusion it was to give them more energy. If that was the case, the only real energy they needed was against the Careers. It was like someone was telling him that they needed to act soon.

Taking a few bites Niels said, "I think on the final cannon we should return to their hideout. I think one will be guarding in case we try to steal stuff again." They could overwhelm that Career leaving them with two against three. It would be almost an even fight. Almost, they would still be better off than them. However if they prepared and ate this bread before they could stand a fight against two. "What do you think?" he asked.

Xxx

The next cannon didn't assure it was for the remaining unknown tribute's death though, but Mathias didn't think about that. Maybe the Careers would kill each other, most likely that mighty Ivan could go against the brothers and certainly could take them both out of the competition. But again, this eventuality didn't pass through Mathias' mind.

All he was thinking of was that this stupid parachute had broken their pleasure and he could only damn Niels' mentor for that.

"Ya, we should do that," he simply replied, almost coldly as he pulled the man closer and hid his face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling the warm spot there and kissing it. Sure, the bread was nice and good, but fuck… and his times with Niels? He had waited for an opportunity for many days and yet it was wasted again. Oh, he wished too they were from the same District, that those stupid Games didn't exist and that they could simply live their life and all. Sure, their path would have crossed in a way or another and maybe they would be lover today, who knows. Maybe not… but it was easy to dream.

"What 'bout this proposition ye made me," Mathias whispered into the man's ear, "Or well, the one I made," he clarified, meaning that they weren't forced to end virgin. Yes, his mind was focused on this now. The kiss had given him a big thrill he wanted to satisfy, but he certainly couldn't go against Niels' will.

Though, if the next cannon were to go off tonight, would they go alone to the Careers' hide out or rapidly wake Eirik up and go? Mathias didn't care, he didn't care at all… he didn't want…

Xxx

Oh he hadn't forgotten the proposition and Niels really wanted to fulfill it, but at the same time he needed to think of Eirik first. If the cannon went off tonight they needed to have their clothes on and ready to sprint for the Career's hide out and try to take one out. Then, at the same time Niels wanted to do this in a less cramped area. Stroking his hair some more Niels picked one of the many ideas he had thought of over the past few days.

"Tomorrow we will go out and gather greens together as Eirik fishes. We'll do it then." Niels said in surety. He was very certain that the Careers were killing at night. No doubt like many previous games they had night goggles of some sort. This would put them at a disadvantage but none of the remaining tributes were good at shooting a bow. In the end it would be three against one. Niels also had a hunch that finding the one remaining tribute would be a lot harder and may take some time to flush out. It would be pure bad luck if they caught him that night. But it didn't mean that they would die, it was just probability. A likely one at that.

He could feel how needy way up against his shoulder and Niels bent down to kiss his temple and eventually his lips some more, as if to reassure him. "Tomorrow I promise you." He kissed him even more feverishly before stopping just to hold Mathias to him.

Xxx

They had an opportunity just there, but Niels was right. The Careers were killing at night and they needed to be alert and not give in into their need already. It was simply killing him to wait like this. It was like handing him a handful of candies and removing it right after he had licked one and promising him he would have more of this Godly taste another time, another unsure time, sometime. Who knew if it would ever work on the next day? But Mathias needed to be confident and believe in Niels.

In the end, maybe the audience was waiting it too, for the two male to have both their first time together in the arena, while being in danger everyday, in danger of being killed. Need was always stronger in those times, wasn't it? And God, he could imagine that these footages could be sold at high prices; first time sex for male tributes in the Hunger Games. It was insane, but those Capitol people were…

Mathias tried to stay awake the entire night with Niels in his arms, with his warm presence, but eventually he felt asleep and he was almost angry to wake up the next day without having been woken up by a cannon during the night. It seemed the Careers didn't find that last tribute, neither did they find them. Though, he was happy to see Niels still in his arms, curled into a warm ball in his arms. He kissed his hair and forehead before brushing their lips together as a good morning and went to meet Eirik still hidden under the covers.

All Mathias had in mind was Niels' promise. Oh, he wanted to get rid of Eirik for a little moment, just enough time to make love with Niels… though, knowing it would be both their first time, it was obvious that it would take more than 20 minutes. A lot more.

Xxx

That morning Niels excited and nervous so when he realized that he had slept through the whole night not hearing the cannon, he was ecstatic. They ate the bread they received the previous night in quiet but Niels couldn't help but bump their knees together and give the man a knowing smile. Eirik seemed to be alert to what was going on and blushed and slightly turn away. Niels wasn't surprised about his brother's reaction because Niels had never been vocal about his sexual preference. So it was a shock and probably the poorest place to find out.

Niels unfortunately felt reckless the whole morning. He was turned on and wanted Mathias. When they finally left their shelter to hunt for food and collect water Niels began to shake with excitement. However he needed to make sure that everything was safe and that the younger tribute had things to keep his mind occupied while they were gone. He wasn't willing to build a fire that night and left strict rules that he wasn't to light a fire until after he and Mathias returned from collecting berries and greens. Niels gave over the hooks and line to his brother so he could fish and he made sure the blanket was in his pack.

Leaving the stream, Niels didn't take long before he linked his fingers with Mathias' and began to idly pick a few berries and greens. They needed to collect something for their stomachs but at the same time they weren't really paying attention. No, Niels was looking for the right spot. Mathias he was sure wasn't looking for cameras, and if he was it wasn't in the same way Niels was. His brain was in survival mode and he was looking for a spot that would be plum full of cameras for the capitol. Niels didn't like the idea, but they perverts would love them for it.

Eventually they found a clearing with a circle of bushes. These areas were camouflaged to look private, but they were the opposite and no doubt humming with cameras. Stopping Niels dropped his pack and spread the blanket on the forest floor. His heart was hammering and his palms felt extremely sweaty.

Xxx

When Niels placed the blanket on the grass, setting their love making place, Mathias felt weird. Excited. Aroused. Nervous. Happy. So many words for a so short moment. That was when he realised Niels really wanted him, desired him, and that they really were going to make it.

They were going to have sex, even if the Capitol wanted it or not.

Stepping closer to the other male, Mathias slowly slipped his hands up on his arms until they went to cup Niels' face and he kissed him. He could feel the man's moist hands grip his arms and they both gave into the kiss, tilting their heads on each side and met their tongues for the first time. Oh, his heart jumped in his chest, excited. It felt so good. It was sending thrill directly down in his slowly growing aroused organ, and shakily, he brought Niels down on the covers with him. They sat face to face, kneeled or sat on the side. Well, Mathias couldn't stop moving in fact. He was so nervous, he wanted this to be perfect but he was far to be.

Mathias pulled on the legs of his pants to give him some loose and returned to caress the other male's neck and hair while their tongues swirled with each other, their hot and moist lips sucking and wetting the other's. Mathias slowly lowered a hand on Niels' chest and shakily gripped the zipper and pulled it down, all the way down until his jacket opened and he could push the piece of clothing away, putting the man in the same outfit as him. Then, his fingers went back directly over his undershirt to rub over his nipples though the fabric of the white t-shirt until it hardened. He teased both nipples this way and ended up pulling the man's shirt up to expose his naked chest and continue stroking the perked buds, not wanting their lips to leave apart.

Never Mathias thought he could be so nervous in his entire life. He didn't know if it were because this announced he would have his first time sex, or was it because they were doing it trapped in a deadly game? Or was it only Niels who was driving him nuts… he would never know, but he loved the feeling. It was confusing, but delighting.

Xxx

Niels was beginning to breath loudly threw his nose. Everything that they were doing now was probably against the rules, Niels half expected that the Game Maker was going to set off traps to stop their imminent love making session. But when they didn't come, Niels emboldened and slipped his hands up Mathias' shirt feeling his hot skin. The sun was up high, beating down on their skin but Niels liked it for it made Mathias' skin sweat.

Without breaking the kiss, Niels climbed onto his lap and wrapped his legs strongly around Mathias' middle. He knew without a doubt since the suggestion what his role would be. It didn't bug him. Instead it enthralled him making him shiver in excitement. Maybe Niels wanted to be straddling Mathias' lap self consciously since day one. He loved the way Mathias wrapped one of his strong arms around Niels, pushing him closer to his body. That strong frame that Mathias possessed what drove Niels to be so attractive to him.

From underneath Mathias' shirt Niels rubbed his shoulders letting out a long moan into the kiss. Roughly he gripped the skin before breaking off the kiss to lift the shirt up and over Mathias' head. Instead of returning his lips back to the other man's, Niels leaned forward and attached them to Mathias' neck. He licked and sucked the sensitive part of his neck as his hands kept sliding over his skin. And the toying of his nipples were driving poor Niels nuts. It didn't help the fact that Niels had been rock hard the moment he placed the blanket on the ground, now he felt like he was going to explode. One particular tweak made him dig his heels into the ground and his ass dig into Mathias' erection he could feel through his pants.

Xxx

Mathias loudly exhaled through his gritting teeth and moaned, already anticipating the next events as he felt Niels' rub his ass against his erection. Damn fuck, he was so excited he could cum right there. But he still wanted to build their pleasure. If they were to make it only once, it had to be a really good one time. An excellent one, yet a perfect one, one that the Capitol would remember of, that would still run on the screens for years and years to come, enough to haunt each and every single person's mind for the rest of their lives. Either it would be censored or not, Mathias didn't care since he would never see it.

And he wasn't ashamed. Why would he?! He was about to make love to the most gorgeous man of all and they would both die soon enough… They wouldn't censure themselves, only keep it down enough not to be spotted or to alert Eirik and traumatise him. Poor boy…

God, all the things he wanted to do to this man… They sure weren't sparking clean due to their many days without a bath and the many layers of sweat and grime covering both of their bodies, but Mathias was ready to do many things. Many things… Nothing mattered at this state.

Taking a strong hold of Niels' hair, Mathias pulled the other male's head backward, not too hard to hurt him but just enough to expose his neck and aimed for it, hungrily licking and sucking on it as he leaded the man on his back. Mathias rapidly pulled Niels' shirt off and returned to kiss his neck and slowly went lower and lower on his chest until his face met his crotch. Mathias smiled, looking up at Niels and rubbed his mouth and nose on the very obvious bulge, making sure to nibble on the tip. He ran his tongue on the zipper where Niels' length was and chuckled at his reaction. Oh yes, he wanted Mathias to just unzip this, uh? He had sure never been sucked, but he often heard about it in his district, about couples a tad older than him that were secretly exploring their sexuality and every guy would tell it was the most… the most… perfect thing they had ever received.

And even if Mathias died to know how it felt, if it felt better than being masturbated by someone else, he wanted to see Niels' react to it and instead of unzipping the pants, he grabbed both sides of the edge and pulled it down enough to expose the very tip of the other male's erection and he ran his tongue on it, lightly sucking on the swollen flesh.

Xxx

Niels felt his jaw grow slack the moment he felt Mathias' mouth take the tip of his penis in his mouth. His chest began to heave painfully as his whole body began to quake uncontrollably. This man couldn't understand what Niels was feeling right then. Taking a fistful of hair Niels let out a sensual moan as he felt his tongue swirl. "Keep doing that." He gasped trying to get more of that tongue. Focusing on the amazing sensations, Niels closed his eyes. Mathias complied with his request and Niels lost himself in feel good feelings that he didn't notice that Mathias had unzipped his fly and was pushing down his pants.

It wasn't until he felt more of that moist mouth sliding along his shaft did Niels register the change. His eyes slid back open watching Mathias bob his head up and down. Lightly, Niels caressed Mathias' cheek not sure what he should be doing. Niels felt that Mathias should feel just a fraction of this pleasure but he didn't have the will to remove his mouth from his member. Outstretching his hands as far as he could, Niels rubbed Mathias' shoulders and skin as he let out gasps and content sighs.

All too soon though Niels felt the cool air hit his cock and Mathias removed his mouth. Leaning over, Niels smashed Mathias' saliva covered lips practically tripping over his loose pants. He found himself pushing Mathias down on accident but took the advantage to grope his groin playfully. Niels felt himself smirking wanting to share the feeling he just experienced. But Niels took his time, sucking on patches of salty skin and lightly rubbing his palm on his groin. When he was nipping on Mathias' hipbones, he began to unzip Mathias pants, pushing them all the way down. They were both butt naked and Niels knew that the cameras were all focused on him now.

Niels gave Mathias a smothering as he ran his tongue along his shaft. Oh he could still feel the way Mathias had done this on his own skin. Niels tried to mimic what Mathias had just done, taking the tip in his mouth and sucking on it while flicking his tongue wildly.

Xxx

Mathias dropped himself on his back and flung his arms above his head gripping on the blanket and only wanting to rip it away. Fuck fuck fuck fuck why was he supposed to die?! No, no… no he didn't want to die anymore! If he were to miss this, this sensation that turned him so on, that turned him so needy and yet felt so good he could feel himself orgasm very soon, he didn't want to die.

He frowned, grinding his teeth at the realisation and half moan as he sighed, opening his eyes back and stared at the only clear spot in the foliage above him. Now, they were giving a show for the Capitol. Thousands, no, millions of people had their eyes glued on their actions, they wanted or not. They liked it or not. The world had stop spinning only to observe Niels and Mathias make love. When it would be over, things would go back to normal, and even, maybe the Gamemakers would be pissed enough to send them an aberration of some sort. Only to kill them faster and not give them the time to digest their happiness.

With a light spasm, Mathias finally reacted to now Niels slowly bobbing his head on his arousal and he let out a long and low moan. Shit no, this was good… so good… Mathias did the same as Niels; he moved a hand down and ran his fingers on the male's cheeks and neck, reaching for his shoulder he stroke and finally ran them in his hair as he looked down at him and gasped at the sight, at the sight of Niels having his penis in his mouth while sensually looking up at him.

After few more seconds of this, it was stronger than Mathias and he had to kiss the man. He sat up and rapidly pulled Niels up with him, hearing a loud plop as his erection dropped down from the man's mouth, and he messed their wet weirdly tasting lips together. He then dropped himself down on his back, taking Niels with him and ran a hand down on his very exposed ass, making smooth and sensual circular movement on that so soft flesh. Mathias slowly rotated his hips, making their arousal rub on each other and causing both of them to gasp for air into their smothering kiss.

Keeping one securing hand in the curve of the tribute back, Mathias gave his fingers for Niels' to suck and wet. He gave a good amount of thick saliva for the younger male to use for really known purpose. They sure had never done it, but it wasn't something unknown that this region wasn't lubricated… and for a first time, neither of them wanted this to hurt and be disagreeable because it would be their first and last time…

With his free hand, Mathias parted Niels' buttocks and used his dripping with spit fingers to spread some lubricant on his exposed hole. With the concentration, he had stopped kissing the other male, but neither did Niels reclaim them. Both their minds were there, lower, trying to analyse what they were doing and how it would feel for the shorter tribute. Mathias kissed Niels' cheek as he pushed his middle finger into his slippery anus, moving his other hand to hold his lower back.

Xxx

It felt weird to have his hole prodded this way. Niels would be lying if he hadn't experimented down there before but he had never gotten over the strangeness of the sensation. But it didn't hurt and that's what counted at that very moment. Leaning his head on Mathias' shoulder Niels tried to enjoy himself and remember that he wanted this. After mentally preparing himself Niels began to not mind Mathias' finger and eventually he began to like. He wasn't sure because it was so naughty or taboo to be doing this or if his body actually physically enjoyed it, but Niels didn't care.

He brought his lips to Mathias' ear let out a small moan of approval before pecking along his jaw and wiggled his hips causing pleasure to roll down his spine. His skin broke out in goose bumps and Niels shuddered before grabbing Mathias' chin and kissing him fully on the lips.

Niels really wished that they would have done this sooner so maybe they could have repeated this, having sex a few more times. Then again, Niels wasn't that far into this session, but already he wished that he could experience this again and again with Mathias. When the second finger pushed itself in, Niels still didn't change his mind. No, he really loved the scissoring and stretching of his ass. He was quite literally made for this role.

Xxx

Mathias sucked and nipped Niels' lips, gently but firmly, causing quite loud sucking wet sounds. He was sure that the Gamemakers were lowering the sounds or even muted it for it was only too much for people to hear. And they weren't even doing the _real thing_ yet. But how Niels was wiggling and rubbing against him and the sounds that were escaping his parted lips, Mathias knew he liked it. No; he loved it. It gave the younger male more assurance and he slipped a third finger in, moving them a tad faster though always gently and cautiously. He really didn't want the other tribute to be hurt in the act otherwise it wouldn't be worth it.

He continued the prep until his hand cramped and he had to stop. Slipping his fingers out, he reached down for his own cock and placed it right between Niels' buttocks. For a moment, he only teased, teased them both by using both hands to squeeze the male's butt around his cock and simply rock his hips between it. God, even this felt good, especially since he knew he would be very soon sliding his entire cock into the very tight area.

His own actions were driving him nuts. But before Niels could protest, Mathias held the man against him and rolled on his side for them to change places. With Mathias leading, it would be easier, though he never thought Niels should be the one on top to settle his own pace. He was the one being stretched in the first place. But looking at Niels like this with his blond hair being messed by the blanket and looking up at him like he wanted to eat him, it was enough for Mathias to go reach the moon for him, to take him there and make love for ever.

He removed the remaining of Niels pants and parted the man's legs wide enough for him to be comfortable. He spat once more in his hand and spreaded the natural lubricant on the opening of his anus and wiped the remaining on the grass. He positioned himself, looking down at his actions and went back to stare into the dark blue of Niels eyes as he slowly so slowly pushed himself in.

Xxx

Niels bit his lip feeling the foreign sensation grow with each inch that Mathias pushed in. Though from all of the stretching that had been done before it didn't hurt in the least. Just felt weird but just like the fingers before, Niels became quickly adjusted and aroused. Reaching up Niels took fist full of Mathias' hair as he gave him a hot look just as Mathias started a slow pace. A few moans escaped his lips encouraging Mathias to move more. But Mathias seemed to be taking things slow and the slowness drove Niels nuts.

Bringing his legs up Niels allowed Mathias more space to move before pushing his lips down into a steamy kiss. Half his brain could not even register what they were doing. It was unbelievable that Niels had met a man recently and was having sex on a forest floor while millions of people watched. But those people might as well have been on another planet for Niels didn't think of them. Instead he focused on Mathias' grunts and thrusts that made his heart beat so hard that it actually ached.

Niels loved the sensation now, his head spinning and his neglected penis began to ache. Reaching down he began to pump himself and the dual feelings made him drool.

Xxx

He was inside Niels now. He was there, right inside this man… and yet he couldn't believe it. It felt so tight and good, nothing like his hand could compete against that. Though… sure that the other male's mouth earlier had felt like he could cum only by thinking about it.

Automatically, Mathias felt extremely sweaty, just enough for the sweat on his back turned his white shirt transparent. He was holding back his moans the best he could. He hadn't forgotten yet they were in the Hunger Games even if the idea seemed foreign and far. Far enough so they seemed safe for the moment even if they truly weren't. Unless the Gamemakers had grown a force field around them to keep this moment pure, they were constantly in danger.

Mathias wrapped an arm around Niels' waist to lift his ass a tad and slipped the other under the other male's head and deepened their kiss. The little fast movements Niels seemed to make only turned the bigger man harder, knowing he was pleasuring himself while he slowly penetrated him. Damn… they wouldn't die virgin… it was almost official now and Mathias couldn't believe it. Who knew that he would be having sex with another tribute from another District right in the Hunger Games? Someone would have told this to the younger male and he would have laughed and mocked the person.

But Mathias wanted to keep this moment good and yet not purely sexual. It didn't feel purely sexual and it was just good by him. He didn't want to waste his first and certainly only time with someone and Niels, he sure knew, would have been his lover if the odds were in their favour. This man was exactly what he always dreamed of loving and knowing they would both die caused a deep pain to grow in his chest and he kissed the man with more fervour, slowly accelerating his movements.

Xxx

Niels sucked in a deep breath as he felt the increased pace. Reaching up Niels ran his hands down Mathias' sweaty back trying to give himself some type of leverage to move his hips with the man. It was getting intense and Niels couldn't focus long enough to keep his moans down. Dear lord every tribute could probably hear him in the forest. Trying to muffle himself he crashed his lips against Mathias' but running his tongue along the man's skin and neck was too tempting. He could taste the dirt and grime on Mathias' skin but he didn't mind. What they were doing was dirty, so who really cared.

He was here to give the capitol a good show and possibly secure his brother a shot at winning this game. As Mathias began to his something wonderful in his ass Niels didn't even think about the capitol possibly disapproving of their actions. No all that mattered now was how Mathias was starting to use quick and much deeper thrusts to make Niels shake his head in pure pleasure and to keep his hand moving along his erection. Eirik didn't even matter at that time.

And Niels wanted and more and wish they could have more.

"Mathias…" he panted feeling his body beginning to tense. God he wanted bodily contact. The way Mathias' body curved downwards as they kissed was driving him nuts. Pushing lightly, Mathias had no choice but sit on his haunches. As Niels felt his cock slide out he shivered already missing the contact. But Niels was quick and found himself on Mathias' lap kissing him fiercely and swirling his tongue inside. The moment gave him enough time for his body to cool down just a smidge so he wouldn't lose it so soon.

Spitting on his hand he slicked Mathias' member before reinserting it back inside and shuddering. Niels resumed the pace while wrapping his arms around Mathias' neck. Their chests were slick with sweat from the work out and the hot sun. He didn't mind for it allowed him to move along Mathias' shaft while keeping body contact.

Xxx

Niels was so damn hot. Even Mathias wrapped his arms tightly around the man and helped him sliding on his cock. It seemed so easy, so good, so genuine… just like they had been doing this for ages. Luckily, they didn't seem to be so foreign of the idea. They sure had learned how things worked between two males before starting this together and Mathias was more than glad about this, that neither of them was clueless and that they could simply enjoy themselves to the end like this. Because there was no time for exploration… though, Mathias wished he had been clueless and had met Niels in another situation where the two of them would have been very innocent and would have explored each other, every corner of their being, until they would have understood how it worked and clumsily got laid. This was painful; to know they would never be.

But at the moment, Mathias wasn't thinking about this. There wasn't time for false nostalgia and there was a gorgeous man on his lap impaling himself on his erection while moaning his name in time to time; nothing to cause any sad memories. They were so close, so tightly squeezed on one another that Niels' neglected erection was almost rubbed between their stomachs. They sure both wanted to satisfy the smaller tribute's needs, but they didn't want to lose this contact they had, as if they were too scared to step out of the bed during the night and go to the bathroom because it was too dark and some hands would reach them from under the bed. They would just lay there, into each other arms, unmoving.

Despite the nature of their act, Mathias really felt like a child at the moment, a rebellious child wanting to show his parents – the Capitol – who was the master now. They would never be, obviously. This, having sex in front of the entire country, wasn't necessarily an act of rebellion but they would normally not do it. They would fear to be caught. But the Capitol, or their fanclub or whatever, kind of pushed them to that in a way Mathias didn't know, but Niels did. The gifts and Eirik's safety in a way were part of this deal.

Messing their tongues together as their wet-with-too-many-things lips moved along, Mathias slowly brought Niels down with him, now on his back, but kept them close. Niels slowly dropped his head next to Mathias in the empty spot there and the bigger man shakily sighed in delight. His entire body felt like climaxing at any moment and it drove him nuts. No, he didn't want this to end now and he often had to make Niels' go slower or even stop moving to catch his breath and regain his composure. He had to concentrate very hard on not coming yet. He wanted this to last forever.

"H-haa Niels," Mathias whispered while he kept the movements slow to be able to hold back for a while. His entire body was shaking with the effort and the pleasure. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, catching each other's desire and lust into their wet shinning eyes and Mathias took a strong grip of Niels's hips before sliding himself fast and deep into him. He wanted this to explode with pleasure and satisfaction and it would.

Xxx

With each sharp thrust Niels let out a rough moan and gripped Mathias a little harsher. His skin was completely goose bumped because the man had found that wonderful spot once more. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Using his leverage Niels helped along at the rough pace gasping and running his hands along Mathias' body. Eventually it became too much and Niels took a hold of his shaft and began to furiously bump it. It didn't take long for Niels to cum all over Mathias' stomach. Going limp he leaned into Mathias' arms letting the man finished. After a moment he felt Mathias stiffen before giving Niels' hole a few more light thrusts before stopping completely.

They sat there for a few minutes trying to catch their breaths. No longer panting Niels kissed Mathias furiously and ran his hands through his messy and sweaty hair before slowly easing the man out of him. Niels gave a small sigh as he felt cum slowly leak out and he looked at the man slyly, "Maybe we should have done this sooner." Then they could have possibly done it twice. Now that the act had been done, Niels wanted to enjoy it again and again. But that wouldn't happen and it made him feel ill.

Xxx

It took Mathias several minutes to get over the event and finally catch his breath. Anyone doing this at least twice a week could lose fifty pounds in one month… but it was more than worth it. Never in his short life had Mathias felt so true and complete. And he felt like it wasn't only the sex that caused this feeling but the man he had done it with. His entire body felt relaxed, satisfied, numb and tired, but he sure couldn't stay like this for too long. Who knew if the Gamemakers didn't wait this moment to send something after them while they were not alert and butt naked.

Though, nothing seemed wrong to simply lay there a bit with Niels in his arms, their searing and sweaty bodies covered with goose bumps and all of their fluids. Slightly chuckling, Mathias stared at the sky and whispered even if he didn't have to "Yeah but it wouldn't have been that good…" Even if days ago he wouldn't have said so, Mathias believed his words. If they had done it right next to Eirik while his arm was stuck under the boy or there, close to the sleeping boy against the tree, it wouldn't have been that good. No, they didn't restrain themselves like this and it was better that was. And, in the end, he was pretty sure that they wouldn't have gotten another opportunity to do it if they had done it sooner… for any reasons, the Gamemakers would have made everything to block their way.

When they finally decided to do something of their skin and get dressed, when they put their last article, a canon went off. On the moment, both froze and stood silent, staring at each other until Mathias whispered "Eirik," and they ran the fastest they could back to where the boy was supposed to be fishing. They seemed to run for eternal seconds while another canon went off, but they didn't stop, they kept running, they weapons ready until they came face to face with Eirik who seemed as panicked as them. They stopped moving, panting as they looked around, distressed. They were close… if two canons went off, they were probably close… maybe the last unknown tribute wasn't dead, maybe something else happened…

Maybe.

Xxx

Niels wrapped his arms around Eirik, relieved that his brother was still alive and everything was alright. Instantly he felt guilt for have left him to go have sex with Mathias and god his ass felt so sore from the activity that it hurt to run. Now that he was standing there holding his brother, he could feel it. But he didn't have time to think on his pain or the wonderful sex he had just had. No, there was an opportunity at that moment.

"The last tribute must have taken a Career down. If we leave now we could still find the one guarding their supplies and take him out." Niels said it in a quipped voice picking up his sword and handing Eirik a bow. He wasn't giving them an option to argue, no they were going. "If we take him out that's one Career left and this can… end today." Niels had a very hard time pronouncing that last part. For it meant his death. Mathias looked at him palely and Eirik had a very pained look. None of them wanted to die, and Eirik probably knew it was him that would eventually watch them all go.

Already his body was beginning to shake telling him to betray them and to self preserve himself. But he wouldn't and couldn't do that to Eirik. He deserved to leave the arena alive. Niels couldn't kill his younger brother it would be too barbaric and now he couldn't kill his recent lover because he genuinely liked Mathias. It was so strange that he could feel the stickiness of Mathias' cum on his backside as he walked and it occurred to him that the capitol had not sent them anything. Fear panicked in his heart, wondering if he had put them all in a worse situation by sleeping with Mathias.

He tried not to think about it as all three of them ran towards the supplies. The three of them used all of their energy and Niels began to wheeze just like on day one. His lungs burned and his legs became shaky but he kept going. For Eirik he wouldn't stop to rest and try to catch his breath.

Xxx

Mathias made sure the two others were secures behind him as he ran. He wasn't a fast runner himself, but the second he heard Niels struggle to breath and run, he slowed down a bit, peeking over his shoulder at him. His mind kept passing the words he said, that it could end today. Today, the two of them would die for Eirik…

But after what they just did, Mathias simply couldn't think about this eventuality… that he would lose Niels, his first real kiss, his first real stomach butterflies, his first time, his first lover. He really liked him too… it had happened so fast. He wanted more time.

But they kept running to the Careers' hide out. It seemed so far, so deep. For a moment, Mathias wondered if they even were going in the right direction, but he realised they were when he caught the sight on what seemed like supplies. But when they stepped it, carefully looking around, no one was there. Didn't they guard their stuff? The feeling of the situation reminded him too much about Berwald, strangely. About Berwald's death… And rapidly, Mathias understood.

A trap.

"Hurry!" Mathias yelled as he turned around to try gripping both Eirik and Neils' clothes, but it was already too late.

Xxx

Niels heard the rustling of leaves above them only moments after Mathias urged them to run. Ivan, covered head to toe in blood and bits of human flesh descended on them from a tree branch several feet up with his blunt club poised straight for them. Pushing Mathias and Eirik out of the way Niels felt a crushing, painful blow collide on his left shoulder hearing bones snap underneath. Stunned in pain Niels barely had enough time to move as Ivan struck at him again, this time aimed for his head. Ducking and crying out in pain as his left shoulder moved in motion, the strike missed.

Angrily Niels struck out at Ivan but the man gingerly side stepped him and Mathias that was already slashing his ax at the big Career. The man laughed at them both and Eirik struggled to get an arrow in the knocker, his hands were shaking uncontrollably. This wasn't what the expected, not an ambushed by the crazed Career. Ivan was guarding the way they came. Niels knew the other directions either lead towards the cliffs where Berwald died or the castle, accept to their left.

Mathias seemed to process this information for after he swung at Ivan one more time he urged both brothers to run. Niels could feel his palm on his back as his longer and faster strides pushed them away from Ivan whom they could hear barreling at them. But Niels was injured and his breaths were shallow and panicked. He began to cough uncontrollably and they hadn't even made it across the clearing to the woods.

He heard something whizzed passed his ear and Niels saw a spear imbed in the ground in front of them. Trying to run faster they gave great bursts of speed in their legs, making it to the bushes. But the world crashed down on Niels as he face planted into some slick and wet. Mathias and Eirik suffered a similar fate and all three of them were struggling to get up. Ivan of course was on them, signaling Niels out. He struggled to move, to roll and it was then that he came face to face with one of the falling Career brothers' face. Niels screamed as he realized that half his head and brain were missing and that the three of them were rolling in the dead tribute's blood and entrails. Ivan had killed them both cruelly.

Niels felt someone grab him but the blow that was meant for his head once again made contact with his mangled left shoulder. The pain was so much that his vision blacked and vomit left his mouth. Once again he was in the blood and looking up at Ivan that smiled wickedly at him as he raised his weapon high and ready to come down on him. Niels palmed out for his sword that was slick with blood. Quickly he lashed upwards slashing Ivan's arm. But his grip was so poor it did little. However it was enough time for all three of them to get up and start running again.

Once again Mathias had his palm on both of their backs only Niels couldn't breathe. His lungs felt as if they were on fire and he couldn't think how to run and he zig zagged wildly and stumbled. He could hear Ivan quickly following almost on their heels. Taking one successful breath of air, Niels felt burst of speed in his legs once more, running ahead of Mathias and Eirik.

All he heard was the thud. Niels didn't feel or notice anything else. But he noticed that he was slammed up against a tree and his ears were ringing. Blood began to dribble down his mouth as he noticed a sharp pain in his left side. Looking over he saw a spiked log imbedded into him. Sluggishly he removed the spike and watched the log swing back. His legs felt weak and he barely acknowledged that Eirik was next to him firing an arrow that successfully lodged itself in Ivan's thigh. Once again they were on the move, but Ivan did not pursue.

Xxx

Mathias didn't take time to analyse the damages yet and kept pushing the brothers further and further. They were running back to the castle and soon were deep enough to stop and breathe. Making sure they were secured, Mathias looked in the hallways once more, feeling the blood rapidly pulse in his veins, almost making him dizzy with panic and fear. An ambush… they should have known. Two kills weren't normal. The Careers wouldn't have lost a battle against the remaining tribute. Not when three against once. Only Ivan could do that and that was what he did with the Career brothers.

When back in the room, the first thing he heard was a low whine he automatically associated to Niels. He looked at the man who had dropped himself on his back and seemed to be in pain. Mathias had too much to analyse earlier that he hadn't really notice that he had been injured. Yes, but not like this…

Falling on his knees next to Niels, Mathias looked at him with widening eyes; his shoulder was busted and he wondered if it wasn't only hanging with the skin. He supposed that the only thing they could do, if they could, was to cut his arm at this point. Every single bone into it might as well be grinded to the dust. But it wasn't the worst one.

On his side…

Quickly but shakily, Mathias unzipped Niels' jacket and carefully pulled both his arms out of the sleeves only to discover with horror the damages on his side. Blood was pooling under the man and it wouldn't stop unless they secured him. Mathias lifted Niels' undershirt to look direction at his skin where he could see deep holes due to the spikes he had been hit with. Panicked, Mathias looked around and tried to keep the blood from rushing with his hands, desperately looking at Eirik, seeking for help.

No… No, Niels wouldn't die. He couldn't.

"Hold on babe," he managed to say as he grabbed the man's jacket and tore long bands to wrap it around the man, trying to tie it as tightly as he could. Tears were growing in his eyes and he couldn't hold them. He was so mad… so mad at everyone… so mad at the Capitol for taking Niels away from him. But Mathias would show them how he could handle this, how he wouldn't give them Niels' body unless they passed on him first. He would keep him alive and he would eventually recover, he couldn't do otherwise. It was impossible. He couldn't let Niels go… not after this, not after everything they did…

Xxx

Niels hurt but he imagined his body was trying to turn off the pain and comfort him. At least for the time being. When Mathias had revealed his wounds, Niels knew he was in trouble. The whole in his side seemed to go forever and no doubt he was just bleeding away. Being bound by strips of cloth probably helped him none. Niels would slowly bleed to death visibly or not and he knew it. This was it, he was dying. Swallowing thickly, Niels tried to look brave and reassure the two distraught tributes looking down at him.

"I'm fine." Niels said in a brave voice that didn't even sound like it belonged to him. He was scared and truth be told Niels wanted to cry and beg for another chance. But the way Eirik was biting his lip told him that soon his brother would cry more than enough for the both of them.

They were all bloodied, most of it was from the two Career brothers, but Niels knew that his blood was adding to their drenched clothing. And now they were back in the castle where it was unbearably hot in the days and freezing cold at night. But they were well hidden.

"Help me get out of my clothes." He requested as he pushed his pants down and handed them to Eirik. "Go wash them. Might as well do your own." Niels watched Eirik do as he was told, bundling his clothing and find a pool of water somewhere down the hall.

After they were alone, Niels said in a solemn voice, "That was stupid plan. I'm sorry."

Xxx

Mathias didn't even care about the thick amount of blood covering his own clothes and hands, all he could care for was Niels lied right next to him. He was still too panicked to think about anything else but saving the other male. He looked around once more, trying to find something to stop the blood, but very soon, the random bandages were soaked and he had to put something else.

"Don't apologise," he rudely said, avoiding the man's eyes and kept working on trying to patch his wound with any piece of cloth he could find that was useless enough. A tear rolled on his cheek and he rapidly discarded it with a bloody finger, spreading the red substance on his face. He was so shaky, he was getting useless.

"It's not yer fault," he sorely whispered. Saying they just made love minutes ago. _Minutes_ ago, not even an hour ago, not even half an hour… they had just done it. Mathias was certain that in some way it had been the Capitol's plan to steal Niels' from him but uh, he wouldn't let them do. No, Niels wouldn't die. Mathias would find a way to fix him and keep him with him. This wound was nothing to worry about in the end it was nothing but a scratch. A bad scratch, a very deadly one, but still a scratch.

After a moment, Mathias stopped trying to patch Niels and simply grabbed his available hand and gave it a loving squeeze. He didn't look into the man's eyes, because he didn't want to see what he already knew. He didn't want… he didn't want to see it in his eyes, that he wouldn't made it, that he would simply die from his injuries and that he would lose his first real lover. And that soon after, Mathias would have to die to save Eirik. But he wouldn't die before the boy was safe with the victory.

Xxx

But his words didn't make Niels feel better at all. Nothing could be said to change his mind for he knew it was his idea. They should have known better to not judge the careers so easily. It cost Berwald's life before and now Niels knew it had cost him his own. He was a big fool and should have listened to Mathias the previous night. It was risky, and he hadn't listened. Worst of all he could feel tears welling up out of self pity but Niels bit them back. For Mathias he would be strong.

"You know… I'm not in much pain." It was the truth, Niels knew it could be worse. Sure his shoulder was on fire along with his side, but he had a comforting, tiring feeling from the blood loss. Niels was slowly but surely bleeding out and it caused him to feel fuzzy and his skin to tingle. "Why don't you come here and hold me while we wait for Eirik to come back." His voice cracked because really, Niels just wanted to be held until he finally past on.

And when would he? It could be days that Niels could be like this even though he was more than certain that wasn't the case. Niels would be lucky to see dawn and his only hope was that he held on long enough to be some type of distraction for Ivan. He knew that Career was waiting for him to die so he knew that it was now two versus one. But what did it really matter? Ivan had kicked their asses with three versus one. Eirik really didn't have a chance and neither did Mathias and that made Niels feel sad. It began to eclipse his own demise.

Trying to forget their crisis Niels scooted close against Mathias feeling his warmth next to him. Niels had turned so cold that feeling his hot body next to him was comforting especially when Mathias carefully wrapped an arm around Niels' waist. For long time they remained silent, listening to the scuttering of rats and looking for Eirik's footsteps. The boy must be struggling to find a water source. The castle did seem to be drier then the last time they were inside.

As time passed, Niels' mind began to drop off and think of home. He noticed he wasn't as alert as he had been before but he knew this was a part of death. It was his body's duty to keep him calm and comfortable in his last hours. So his brain brought him pleasant memories of home and those small moments he had shared with Mathias just recently. Not once did Niels remember on how he originally hated Mathias.

"You know I'm glad we did what we did." Niels stated calmly about the sex. "I know that it seems strange but for a past few days I've wondered what would have been if we were from the same district and not here. I think I believe that we would have been like this." Cuddling, holding each other through each other's pain, and sex when the opportunity arised. "There are these rooms in the factories that have wheels to turn off the vowels. One for each tube. Some are never turned off. I would have probably stuffed you in there with me where we wouldn't be seen. In my district there is no time for love at home so it would be like that." Niels revealed his more raunchy side with a small chuckle not sure if Mathias thought the same.

Xxx

Mathias distantly listened at Niels' words, catching some parts that made him momentarily smile, but each times he would catch a glimpse of the blood slowly getting expansion on his side, his hearth would feel a painful pinch and he sighed.

"I'm happy too," he half lied, certain he wasn't happy at the moment but still was for he met this man, "We don't really have time for love either in our district… though, I know we could have found solutions. If Berwald did…" he finished, reminding how he lost Berwald the same way he would eventually lose Niels. With this, he sighed and hid his face in the crook of the other male's neck. He gently kissed the area and sighed once more, moving a hand to grip on his hand and strongly squeeze it, as if doing this would keep him with him forever.

"I wanna love ye more babe," he whispered, clinging on the man in fear he would fade away anytime soon, "Don't leave me… I'm so sorry, I didn't protect ye I as should have… I've been a jerk, I should have opened myself sooner so we wouldn't be there now… I'm so sorry babe, stay with me…" It was like being forgiven would allow him to keep Niels alive with him… but it wouldn't, it was obvious. It was so painful…

Lifting his head, Mathias shortly looked the other tribute with shaky eyes and leaned to press their lips together, gently, as if he were about to break under the touch.

Xxx

Niels wrapped his fingers in Mathias' hair as he kissed. He carefully tried to keep his tongue out of range knowing at one time he had coughed up blood. Mathias didn't need to taste the blood on him. So Niels nipped and sucked his lips, not wanting to let go of his warmth and affections. His heart was pounding because he was so scared to die.

After the broke the kiss, Niels pushed Mathias to him, kissing his gritty hair Niels whispered, "I'm still here and I'll stay as long as I can." What was he supposed to say? That he would stay forever until they could both die together. From the beginning Niels knew that they would both die and so had Mathias. So crying now over the fact they were going to part seemed a little pointless. But Niels was also deeply sad and frightened over it. "It's not your fault he breathed shakily. This would have been so much easier if he hadn't grown together like we have. It was defensive was all."

Once again they fell silent and only broke it by reaching of the other's lips and kissing from time to time. After awhile Niels knew he needed to start to think of Eirik and not him and Mathias. Taking a shaky breath Niels whispered. "Listen I don't know if you will help Eirik win or not once I'm gone and if you can't I understand…" Niels started, his voice so unsure. "But before you joined us there was another boy with Berwald that was brutally killed by Ivan. We could hear his screams and I know that Eirik is frightened to die by Ivan as I am. So please… if you won't let it be him, kill him before Ivan gets to him instead."

Xxx

Mathias sniffed, trying to regain his composure and his proud look, but it was so hard when he was witnessing his lover dying right before his eyes. He chuckled, rapidly wiping his blood covered fingers on his pants and reached for the other male's face, gently stroking his cheek, "Ye'll be able to do it yerself, uh?" he said in a half cheering voice, trying to give the man some hope. But after a moment, Mathias deeply breathed in and nodded, sighing.

"I'll make everythin' I can to make him win the games," he whispered. But if they were to die both of them, Mathias would take his last resources to kill Eirik before Ivan did. This man was… scary, and sure that if they all heard their companion die from the crazy 4 hands, Eirik was very certainly traumatised from it. Or if Mathias went berserk after Niels' death, his first target would certainly be Ivan, but with Eirik in the way, he would never hesitate killing the boy.

Mathias already planned on making Ivan pay back the loss of Niels. He couldn't do it for Berwald with the brothers already dead, but for Niels, he would move earth and sky. It was insane like this.

He was glad though that only one Career remained. Only this one to end and it would be finished. Completely. Though, they had to end with that one, that mad one who didn't even look human, who didn't consider anyone being human. Mathias had also killed other tributes here in the arena. Exactly two, but he didn't regret it. And one more will be added to his list.

Again, Mathias leaned to kiss Niels lips just as Eirik stepped in with Niels' pants, dripping from water he found God knew where. Mathias flashed a quick cheeky grin to the boy and deeply inhaled by the nostrils before sighing. He than tried to replace the man more comfortably and pulled the empty back under his head to then wrap him inside the blanket. He was getting deadly cold and he really didn't like it.

Xxx

Niels was relieved to hear Mathias wouldn't allow his brother to be brutally killed. It made passing on much easier. Letting Mathias drape the blanket around him, Niels began to come to terms with his death by no longer worrying about death or the things that were going on. Niels couldn't even tell that he was cold anymore and his limbs felt tingly from the lack of blood flow and oxygen. It was an eerie feeling but not a painful one and eventually it began to eclipse the feelings in his side and shoulder.

Slowly, Niels began to feel weaker and it was difficult to move or think. All he could do was lay there and look at his brother that sat a few feet away from him trying to look brave and feel Mathias' warm presence that was making his passing even more comfortable. As his brain began to shut down, things came out of focus and were replaced with other things. Such as his dead brother walking along the room, once his eyes came back into focus he noticed it was just Eirik's shadow flickering off the fire that now barely heated the room. Niels even saw Berwald guarding the door and it made his whole head whirl.

He wasn't sure if there was a life after death, in fact most of the people in his district didn't think so. Niels knew there was a logical explanation to what he was seeing but he wasn't alarmed. "You know, I don't think the capitol intended to allow either of us to live." Niels whispered out to Berwald that wasn't really there and he noticed that Eirik gave him a pained look. But he knew he was right. They were their father's punishment but seeing Eirik's hurt face made Niels close his eyes to chase away the people that weren't really in the room. Vaguely he felt Mathias pull him tighter and kiss him reassuringly.

For the first time in hours, Niels felt despair but it was quickly wiped away by his own mind losing train of thought.

Xxx

The entire night had been painful. As much as Mathias wanted Niels to stay with him, he wished he was dead in the morning after all he had witnessed the dying man do through the night. Or especially the fact he was delirious. It was painful to see. All the time, Mathias tried to sooth him back to sleep, but minutes later Niels would half wake up and say something, cling on Mathias and stare at something in the distance and speak to it. He would turn hot and cold, shivering and then panting, but all along, Eirik would tell Mathias Niels wasn't conscious.

But Mathias didn't believe it. There was something in Niels' actions that looked like he was suffering on another level and all he wanted was to have his Niels back. He wanted the injury to disappear, to fade into the dark for Niels would come back to the one he had made love to in the woods the day before.

It would never happen. Niels was dying, slowly but surely, and Mathias couldn't bring himself to end him just like he did with Berwald. He thought about doing it, but at the same time couldn't for many reasons; he cared too much for him to see him die from his hands, he wanted to show the Capitol they couldn't take Niels away from him and Eirik was there, looking at his brother dying… and he couldn't bring himself to open the man's throat in front of innocent eyes. Not again.

Mathias didn't sleep the night. He was awakened here and there by any movement or noise coming out of Niels and on the next day, the first thing Mathias did was to check if Niels was still there and alive, which he was, and it brought out of Mathias a desperate sigh.

Xxx

Niels by the time morning came was miserable. He felt so weak and ill that he didn't even know why or how he was even still alive. Worse his mind couldn't even focus on what was real and what wasn't. They were both starting to overlap each other. In all honestly he just wanted it to be over with. Niels never understood why old people often were okay with dying, but now Niels knew. It was better than living and barely being there, too weak to do anything other than sleep and stare.

What was strange was that Eirik seemed to be handling his death the best. In the morning he moved from their blanket and sat by the door, standing guard. It was Mathias that didn't want to let him go and at the same time Niels didn't want him to. He really wanted to feel someone there up until the last moment because it was so comforting. No doubt it was driving the crowd wild watching him slowly die in his lovers arms. But he no longer cared about pleasing the Capitol just staying there with Mathias a little while longer.

However as the morning progressed Niels began to wish his brother was near him as well, but it was obvious to him that Eirik was plotting how to kill Ivan. That was good, for Mathias was so grief stricken that someone had to do it. He really wished it hadn't fallen onto Eirik, but at the same time he was glad to see that Eirik was strong enough to stand on his own two feet. Maybe he didn't even need Mathias, maybe he could do it all on his own. Niels felt he had undervalued Eirik for he was clearly stronger than he ever imagined.

Or maybe revenge was just that strong.

Xxx

Mathias' mind was also working on revenge. Gruesome cruel revenge. He felt himself growing berserk in the eventuality of losing his lover and all he wanted to do was to find that animal beast Ivan and behead him with one clean axe swing. But no, it wasn't dirty enough. No, he would certainly open his stomach and roll out his intestine right in front of his still conscious eyes, screaming with pain if this man could ever feel it.

If he couldn't, well, it would only be Mathias' show to see such disgusting things happen to this disgusting man.

Mathias tried to reassure Niels with loving words, words that he was certain now weren't really reaching the man's half conscious brain. Blindly stroking his hair and face while keeping him in a tight embrace, Mathias could feel Niels become colder and colder as his blood dripped slower and slower. He was leaving… leaving right in his arms, he could feel the life leave the other male's body and it made Mathias cling him even tighter as if he could keep the life into him a little longer.

It was certain they weren't there in their relation, but Mathias felt like giving one little thing to the show, for the Capitol, for all the people in Panem to break in endless tears, to give the world a giant middle finger. Mathias lifted himself on his elbow and took the dying man's face between his hands to stare into his blind eyes just like he could see him or could even know who he was.

And he whispered with a soft relaxed expression, his lips curled in a loving smile, "I love ye Niels… let go… wait for me on the other side…" and he leaned to leave one last kiss on his cold stiff lips. He knew he wasn't dead yet and that maybe it would still take several minutes or hours before he died, but it was over for the Capitol, and at the same time, it was his way to say goodbye. But he wouldn't let the Gamemakers take his body…

Xxx

Delirious Niels felt the warm lips on his and he focused on the person above him. He was so blurry but Niels knew it was Mathias. Who else would kiss him? His words came down on him in echoes but he got the gist of it. He could die. Using the last of his strength Niels focused on Mathias and gave him a smile before mouthing 'okay'. His body wasn't strong enough for vocal words and he felt as if his body gave out from the energy it took to smile and say one word.

Slipping his eyes shut, he saw behind his eye lids bursts of colors as his body weakened and gave him no blood or oxygen. Sleep was physically tugging on him and he didn't fight it. He left the darkness envelope him. The last cognitive thought and sensation he had was a heavy hand on his shoulder and his eyes slipping open to see the people he'd imagined with no Eirik or Mathias in sight. Niels knew he was dead just before his vision faded fully.

Eirik looked at Mathias huddled near Niels as the cannon went off. His brother was staring off into space and looked very much the same as he had since last night. Accept his face was slack and it somehow gave him an innocent look that was not characteristic of Niels. Shaking, Eirik struggle to keep his emotions in control, for that was what Niels would have done. If he were in his shoes, Niels would be preparing himself mentally to kill Ivan no matter what. From the sounds of Mathias, he knew the man was crying for the both of him. Niels had a good mourner.

However, that wasn't the only sound Eirik heard. In the distance there was a chiming sound. Slowly but surely a parachute made its way down and landed in Eirik's lap. Tears flooded his eyes, for he knew he had not done anything to deserve a gift from the Capitol. It was as if Niels had gave him one final thing for it had been all of his work. Shakily Eirik opened it to see a hot pot of stew, full of potatoes, good meat, and other vegetables. There was even bread to go along with it. More food for the two of them to gather strength.

But Eirik knew this was the worst time to eat and screwed it shut. No doubt Mathias knew what it was just from the smell. Not that he cared.

Xxx

It was stronger than him. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he let out a choked cough, keeping himself up with his hands. That cannon… he never wanted to hear it, not for Niels. He never wished to hear it… if he could have done it, Mathias would have destroyed his eardrums only not to hear this final sound that announced his lover's death. Now Ivan knew that they were two VS one. Two weak mourning ones VS one bloody one.

Mathias sniffed several times, trying to regain his composure as he looked down at his now dead lover and gently slipped his eyelids shut. It was over now. Mathias should be glad Niels wasn't suffering anymore, that he was now gone for good and a lot better where he was now, wherever he was, whatever was happening after death. And that ass of a gift they received right after the man's death, all Mathias wanted to do with it was to throw it against a wall and clash Ivan's teeth into the splattered mixture.

He would never eat it. Never.

Letting out one last calming sigh, Mathias leaned and kissed Niels' cold forehead and whispered one last "Goodbye my friend," before wrapping him a tad more tightly into the blanket and sitting back against the wall. He rapidly wiped his tears and stared at Eirik in disbelief. He waved at the boy to come closer and wrapped him in his arms, taking him close against his chest and rubbed his back. They didn't cry, they simply stayed like this into each other's arms for endless minutes. It was either comforting and painful, but it was better than nothing.

Noon came around and all they both wanted was to kill Ivan at that moment, but they needed a plan. Mathias was glad he hadn't gone blindly berserk after Niels' cannon for now all that mattered was to protect Eirik. They didn't eat yet even if they really needed to and despite the fact that they had a complete meal in hand, Mathias didn't want to touch it, not even with a stick. He drank, that's all he did.

"Either we stay here until he comes or we hunt him down," he said, not mentioning the fact that he wouldn't leave Niels' body behind.

Xxx

Eirik felt so numb that he didn't feel any hunger or thirst. Just pain in his heart and fear that he was finally alone. Well, he truly wasn't alone, but Mathias wasn't Niels. Slowly Eirik began to shake as he thought of Ivan. The Career could easily kill them both. Who were they to take on Ivan? Not even three against one did they do well. Eirik partially blamed himself. So many time he could have shot Ivan but he had seized up in fear. He had launched one arrow that stuck in the man's thigh and it was just in time to save Niels. Well, more like prolong his death.

He felt sick.

"We have to ambush him somehow." Eirik's voice was full of desperation. He told himself that he needed to be calm, but he couldn't stay calm. There were a lot of things Eirik did to imitate Niels but having a level head wasn't one of the things he had accomplished. No, Eirik swung between hot and cold and right now he was cold with fear. "It's our only chance. We can't just sit here and wait for him to come or simply hunt him. Ivan is too smart and strong. He'll kill us both."

Eirik began to rack his brain for answers but nothing came. Worst of all, with them being this close to the finale the Game Maker's always brought out the traps such as wind storms that tore up forests, animals that would eat you. The very thought sent a tremor down his spine. No if they sat here for too long, the Capitol would make sure that they both died there. "There's only four of us left, they are going to start to bring in things to kill us off or push us together. If we are lured to Ivan we will be in the same situation as last time." Eirik concluded.

Xxx

Mathias had forgotten about the other tribute. Had he been alone all along? What if they waited for Ivan and he to meet and wish luck would take Ivan out of the Games? But Eirik was right. Soon, the Gamesmakers would send abominations to them, either to kill them more rapidly and end those stupid games or to make them all meet and fight one final battle to death. They couldn't stay here. Who knew what would happen in a cramped castle like this one? They needed to be outside.

"Ok. I got somethin'" Mathias muttered, nodding as he stared right in front of him. He pulled the boy up with him and helped him collect their stuff, "We need to go back in the forest," he said, leaning to grab Niels' limp body under Eirik's unsure look. Mathias looked back at the boy with a slight frown and shook the head, forbidding him to say anything. No, he wasn't leaving Niels here. Who knew what they would do with his body? Well, normally, he would be fixed and returned to a normal looking living state before sent back to his family in a wooden box for they could burry him in his former district, but Mathias didn't want this now. No.

Holding Niels' corpse in his arms was a lot harder than he imagined, but he wasn't willing to abandon him. They stepped out of the room and wandered the hallways, carefully, until they reached the main door. They were sure not to find Ivan at the Cornucopia since it was now empty and he probably wasn't in the forest at the moment. He was certainly resting somewhere since he normally hunted during the night. They would go back to the din where they hid for days, where Niels and he talked for the first time as something else than enemies. Where they became friends and allies.

Mathias didn't have a real plan, but staying still wasn't a good one. They needed to move and be alerted, and try to get some rest during the day to be ready for anything during the night. They had never crossed the other tribute and yet Mathias didn't even know from which district he came from.

Xxx

Eirik felt sick watching Mathias cart around Niels' body but he didn't voice it. For some odd reason his brother's death was effecting the man more than Eirik. For a moment he felt like a terrible brother, but then he remembered how they always touched and how yesterday they had disappeared for well over an hour. It didn't take long for Eirik to connect the dots. His brother fancied Mathias in a way and no doubt in a way that Eirik didn't want to think about.

It made the whole situation sadder. But when he realized that Mathias planned to bring the dead body into the old din, Eirik felt squeamish. There was no room and he could feel his brother's now frozen cold, dead flesh. How Mathias could still hold him as if he were still with them was beyond Eirik. What if he was absolutely insane? Mathias could snap and kill all the two of them. Eirik eyes Mathias closely, seeing how his blood shut eyes looked outside and he kept his nose buried in Niels' ratted and bloodied hair.

"We should really let the capitol take him." Eirik said sadly. No doubt his father was being forced to watch the games, and he could see his dead son on screen. Didn't Mathias realize how terrible that was for a family member to see?

Xxx

Mathias knew it was probably hard for Niels' family to still see him there and lifeless. Though, this was only a game for the Capitol, and the more Mathias was thinking about it, the more he realised they normally never see the deaths on TV more than the time of their death. People didn't really realised that real people died in this game, that real young people with future died and had to leave behind many mourning people, lovers, siblings, parents, colleagues, their job, their future, their dreams…

"No, I don't think so," Mathias flatly said as he kissed Niels' cold and lifeless head. He knew it was insane, he knew he shouldn't do that, but what he knew and made him want to continue was that the Capitol was certainly not pleased at the moment to see Mathias go against their godly rules and he smiled. He was certain the Capitol was now planning Mathias' death, a gruesome one, to get rid of his rebellious person, and he truly didn't mind. All he minded was that it would leave Eirik alone and he was certain the boy wouldn't survive without him. Not that he believe he could save him, but for reason he certainly knew but couldn't remember. Something about their whole family going to the games and dying…

But by keeping Niels with him like this, he could show the world that yes people truly died here and they stayed dead even after and they would never come back. It wasn't simply a game… not a little funny game…

Mathias didn't know how long they would be able to keep Niels before things went gruesome about the corpse. He would eventually decompose or something, he didn't know, and well, already, he didn't smell all that good, but it was mostly due to the rotten blood. Mathias carefully moved Niels' body next to him, making him lay on his back and making sure his eyes were still closed. He looked so peaceful… and he certainly was now that he didn't suffer anymore. Niels' death was a lot harder to accept than Berwald's. Really.

He stroked the dead man's hair, replacing it in a way to reveal his relaxed expression and sat back in the din, looking blindly in front of him, "We need to rest," he slowly said, "No doubt Ivan will be hunting tonight," he finished, gripping his axe and clenching his fingers around the handle as strongly as he could. His head would fly, oh yes, it would.

Xxx

Eirik nodded, trying to not look directly at Mathias. He could see Niels' still body that was starting to yellow and grow stiff but it needed to be ignored. Taking a steady breath Eirik rummaged through his bag to find the container and bread from the previous night. "We should really eat now then." Screwing the top off, Eirik took a wiff of the still warm soup. The container was high grande and kept it at a perfect temperature.

Eirik sipped some, taking some potato in his mouth before handing it over to Mathias, who refused it. Frowning Eirik tried to ignore Mathias' unwillingness to eat. Instead he continued to keep eating and handed him the bread from an earlier gift. Mathias barely nibbled on a piece which alarmed Eirik. They hadn't really ate that day seeing how they were both grieving over Niels. But people who didn't keep their mind in the game lost. As cold hearted as Eirik appeared he knew he must keep himself strong if he wanted to go home as Niels attended.

So ignoring his last gift to them seemed foolish and a slap in Niels' face. Taking another bite, Eirik wiped his mouth and said in a soft but stern voice, "You know he would have wanted you to eat. It's a gift from Niels so you might as well take some." After all Eirik was sure Niels didn't want either to die. If Eirik couldn't win know doubt Niels wanted Mathias to win instead. "Please take some. I want to kill Ivan as much as you do but I know I'll die if I refuse good food."

Xxx

But Mathias really didn't want of this food. Their mentor had been a real jackass to wait until Niels was dead to send them his _remains_. It was how Mathias saw it. Take his body instead. It was making him ill. How could their mentor not be considerate enough to at least send the food while Niels was still there? Because they would have wasted it on the dying man maybe? Maybe, but it would have been their own unique mistake…

Mathias really wanted to stay stubborn and not accept any food, but he really needed to eat. They hadn't eaten in two days and he was indeed hungry… and he needed to be there for Eirik even if his hearth wasn't there. Closing his eyes and sighing, Mathias handed the bread to Eirik in exchange of the food container and sipped it. He ate a bit and gave the rest back to the boy. He felt too sick to eat more. He then lied on his back and took the blanket from the backpack to wrap himself into it and leaving some space for Eirik to join him whenever he wanted.

He wouldn't sleep, he knew it, but at least he would rest a bit. He was endlessly tired but slumber wasn't coming. He feared the nightmares way too much to sleep. He lied there, on his back, staring at the sky with dead eyes, wishing his death would come rapidly. He wished it was over soon and that everything would happen as 'planned' even if they didn't really have a plan.

"I'm sorry Eirik," he whispered, not looking at the boy. He wasn't sorry for bringing Niels' body, but for being a stubborn jerk with him. He didn't need it. He was being the child in their little final duo and he shouldn't. He was the older one, the one who Niels wasn't his brother but simply a guy he met in the game and ended being his lover, and he shouldn't act like this.

Xxx

Eirik didn't bother to answer, instead he kept sipping away at the stew. The situation they were in could be viewed as comical. Mathias was attached to his now dead brother in a way that wasn't normal. But considering the circumstances of how stressful the game was, it was normal. However it did irk him how Mathias treated him like a kid. Eirik happened to be closer to Mathias' age than Niels had been. But he also knew that playing any card, rather making your opponent think you're too young to die was and edge and Eirik needed to use it.

"It's fine." He said calmly as he screwed the top on. How odd was it that it was Eirik that originally accepted Mathias into their fold while Berwald and Niels kept things strained between Mathias. Now it had been flipped. The game did things like this and Eirik found himself callous towards Mathias for not only how he was acting or lugging Niels' body around, but Eirik knew that the longer Mathias was around, the higher chance Eirik also had at dying.

His brother's death had a transforming effect on Eirik. Before he figured his brother was smart enough to find a way for them to both survive. Eirik and more or less followed what his brother recommended or what the others thought was correct. Now, he had to stand on his own two feet. Mathias was his ally but for how long it would last was up for questioning. However he was very certain that it would be either the Game Makers or Ivan that would end their alliance. No doubt sleeping underground with a man who carried a corpse around was not the safest bet. They never allowed too crazy of a person to win. It wasn't good advertisement.

Exhausted and full, Eirik laid next to Mathias but unlike the previous nights his body did not touch the other man.

Xxx

Mathias didn't really sleep during that day like he expected. He was way too scared to be shaken and awakened by even worse nightmares and he didn't want anything to happen to Eirik while he was resting and so, he kept a distracted eye opened until the sun faded away. Eventually, it was still Eirik who awakened him, taking him out of a mental bloodbath while he made love to a living dead Niels. He was so confused that when he woke up he wasn't quite sure if Niels was really dead or not right next to him and he noticed his hand was gripping the corpse's.

Though, he got problems moving them away as he noticed with fear that the body had gotten stiff. Not simply stiff, but like ice still. Nothing could help moving it either bending his articulations. Mathias began to panic a bit as he tried to pull the dead man in a sitting position but simply couldn't. It was even less thinkable to drag him around, to travel around with him since it was simply impossible for him to bend.

Eirik and he needed to get ready to welcome Ivan anytime soon and they needed to move on though… Mathias didn't want to abandon Niels' body and let the Game makers collect it. But he was somewhat satisfied in a way, in a deep evil way, that if the Game makers ever showed some pictures of Niels, people all around Panem could see what a real dead body looked like, what a real dead person, who the day before had been making love with another tribute, looked like when _dead_.

But the sight was frightening and almost making Mathias go crazy. No… not his Niels… he couldn't let him go… not yet.

Xxx

When Eirik woke Mathias and saw Niels' corpse he about lost it. His stomach twisted and threaten to spew out what he had eaten the previous night. There was a definite smell and a puffiness growing certain parts of Niels' body as he began to rot. Seeing his brother slowly decompose and start to resemble the man he once knew ate him up. What was worse, Mathias felt the same way and yet didn't understand Eirik's plight. So when they collected their stuff and armed themselves Eirik was stern.

"Leave him." he said with little emotion as Mathias tried to think of a way to lift the now stiff body. "My father watched my eldest brother die on tv and now he has not only watched Niels die but some tribute cart his dead body all over the arena. And he still has to cope with the fact that I might soon look just like Niels." his voice was flat and Eirik didn't even bother to look Mathias in the face. "How do you think he feels to see a living son next to a dead one? No parent deserves to see this. It's bad enough they watch us die, Mathias. But at least the Capitol is nice enough to remove us quickly from view."

He crawled out of the din, feeling braver than ever before. Maybe it took him just that one moment to stand up to someone to make Eirik come to terms with his fate. He really doubted he'd live to see sun down for he had the intention of hunting Ivan down that morning. But it didn't matter, he just wanted this fear to be over with. No one should live so long in constant fear. How long had they been in the arena now? A week? Two? Eirik honestly forgot to count. If the way his clothes now clinged to him were any indication, Eirik knew it was long enough for him to lose more than fifteen pounds.

Xxx

Mathias didn't follow Eirik already. He was so scared and yet he didn't want Niels to go now… but he couldn't do a single thing to keep him in the arena with them than to wait until his body softened. But it would be way to long and personally, Mathias didn't know how long it would take. Eirik was right, he knew he was right. It was probably the worse thing a parent could witness at the moment and Mathias had to stop… for them… for the family. His rebellious side smoothed as he stared down at Niels' still and cold body and he sighed while slowly stepping back.

"Goodbye my friend," he whispered again, thing he had already told the man when he first died. And just liked Mathias turned around, judging he was far enough, he could hear the sound of a waiting hovercraft lifting the corpse and leaving as fast as possible. The world was waiting for Mathias to give up and there he was, Nielsless, with a big empty spot in his heart, about to hunt down the two remaining tributes with Eirik.

He didn't have the heart to that for now, but he could sense his limbs being ran through by hot blood as he grew somewhat angry. Yes, angry against the Capitol, as he always been. Not always… but since Berwald' death, everything turned somewhat obvious around him in the arena.

"Let's go," he said when he arrived at Eirik's height and they cautiously walked in the woods into the castle's direction. Mathias was still feeling very numb and tired and almost ill, but he couldn't stop now, not until he saw Ivan's head roll before him. They wouldn't run this time. They would be extra cautious, looking up in the threes, stepping one inch at a time, looking around just like they were searching for the rarest little insect of all. They couldn't go random just like the last times when they lost two of their comrades.

Xxx

H e was relieved that Mathias left Niels behind. Last night he noticed they did not see the anthem go off, as if they waited until they had the corpse before playing it. It had saved him from seeing his brother's face in the sky, but when you had the real thing next to you, slowly rotting a picture became less harmful. It also allowed Mathias to focus once more, Eirik noticed. He no longer looked as if he wanted to just lay there and die next to Niels. Instead, his sad and haunted look was replaced by one full of vengeance. At last him and Mathias were on the right page, or at least mentally.

They were also taking their time, which made Eirik edgy. Every snap and rustle of a bush made him pull his brow string taunt and his arm was beginning to ache. Worst of all, things seemed eerie quiet. Eirik was used to hearing the chirps of birds but there weren't any animal sounds, just the wind and the leaves. Looking above him, Eirik noticed that the sky was unnaturally darkening quickly as a storm began to blow in. Alarms in the back of Eirik's mind began to go off as he realized that this was no doubt the Game Maker's doing.

A strong gust hit Eirik's back causing him to hunch over to keep his balance. The howl of the wind was so loud that Eirik tried to cover one of his ears to keep the loud shrieking out. However the next thing he knew he felt a sharp jab on his shoulder and he was being knocked down. Whirling around with his bow posed, Eirik suspected to see Ivan but instead saw a large black bird pining to attack Eirik again. Automatically he let and arrow fly, impaling the large creature in the gut.

The mutated bird flapped its wings in shock before letting out the loudest shriek his ears had ever witnessed. His head felt as if his head would explode from the force and his ears popped audibly. Eirik was stunned but thank god Mathias was reacting pulling him to his feet for another one appeared in the direction they were going snapping and trying to rip the flesh from their bones. It was then that Eirik realized they didn't even have beaks, but sharp teeth.

Feeling a go down his spine, his legs barely manage to move as Mathias pulled him away from the two birds and try to get as far away as possible. However they only made it a few yards before another one landed in front of them. The bird didn't even have time to shriek or snap at them before Mathias sunk his ax into its flesh. As soon as he unlodged the weapon from its flesh they were off again, running. Eirik tried his best to knock a few more arrows off at the birds in the sky, but only felled one. They were going to be swarmed and eaten alive.

Xxx

Mathias had planned on standing still in front of their next opponent, who he thought would be Ivan, but who ever thought it would be _this_? There was no place for thinking and all they do was running, running to get to the castle. These things were probably too big to go inside the tight hallways and they would be safe for a moment. They managed to run quite safely through the trees and bushes, avoiding deadly strikes from those beasts until Mathias caught a glimpse of which he thought was the castle, but even before they stepped out of the forest, they chocked on their breath.

The castle was no longer there. Only the Cornucopia was standing in the middle of the starting meadow and nothing else; trees and bushes, nothing more, nothing less.

Not even stopping from their course, Mathias dragged Eirik on the right to follow the edge of the forest. They couldn't allow themselves to go uncovered into the meadow and get killed by either whoever could be there waiting for them of those beasty birds. They needed some kind of cover, something to think. But they couldn't. Mathias needed to protect Eirik beyond any price.

A bird landed in from of them, making them brake and strike while another one was about to got a bite of Eirik on his right. Mathias swung his axe over the boy's head, getting the bird directly on the neck while the other one moved to attack him before getting hit by an arrow directly between the two eyes. It was like they were everywhere, so everywhere that soon Mathias was found lying on his front, violently hitting his head on a tree. He had been shoved by one bird, bird that clenched its giant claws on his back and ripping some flesh through his white shirt. It was nothing to worry about. Some deep scratches that weren't lethal, though, the hit on the head left the tribute dizzy for serious important seconds. Things went wavy around him and it took him endless seconds to realise Eirik was in danger. He tried to stand, tried to strike, but he would only go back face down in the grass.

Then, he heard like in hazy echo a loud blast. His brain slowly analysed the sound, not quite sure what it was until it connected; a cannon. Blinking his eyes several times to get his senses back, his hears first caught clearer sounds and he could hear screaming, clearly screaming, close to him, until his eyes focussed on what was screaming.

Eirik.

Clumsily jumping back on his feet, Mathias dashed into what seemed like millions of birds all tabled on the same piece of meat and slashed his axe in the crowd, hitting many of them with the same swing and grabbed the little thing that was trying to defend itself among them. He noticed after many steps that he was slow and ended up taking it in his arms and simply ran. He ran, ran the fastest he could. His brain was still feeling dizzy, but all he could think of doing was to run, to flee. He ran long enough for when he stopped and looked back, nothing seemed to have followed them. And then, he crashed.

He crashed down on the ground and coughed, wheezed, groaned in pain and tried to catch his breathe. He felt numb and ill and didn't quite understand why but it was mainly due to the concussion. And then he remembered the cannon and rapidly looked at Eirik.

It wasn't for him… he was still alive. But then, Mathias frowned, loudly breathing, and crawled closer to him.

"Ye're alright?" he managed to say between two sharp inhales, looking at the damages.

Xxx

Eirik hurt and was too stunned to move for several moment. All he could feel was the burning in his skin. It was red and hot as if he had been flayed alive. Shakily, Eirik lifted his right arm to see a hunk of skin shredded. He had to hold back the vomit when he realized he could see the bone. His body began to shake uncontrollably as shock began to settle in. It wasn't until he tried to move his legs did he let out a scream. Every movement below his waist erupted the most electrifying pain in his back.

It didn't take long for him to realize that his whole back was shredded and he was more or less done for. Eirik couldn't move, so he was going to die. Tears began to gather as his fate began to dawn on him. But blood wasn't pouring out of him like Niels, instead he was in extreme pain and he would no doubt die from an infection.

Without much imagination he could see his father at their houses old worn, wooden table cradling his head as he watched his youngest son near death. Eirik no longer had a chance and he could only hope that he would receive a quick death and not suffer for days.

"Just kill me now." he sobbed, his voice full of fear and pain. "I don't want to sit here and wither away until I finally do, Mathias." His heart was already pounding loudly wanting to preserve his body from death and harm. But it was already too late.

Xxx

Mathias made a slight hurt grimace at the boy's words until his brain managed to understand what he meant. He was still shocked by the hit on his head and he felt like it had made his brain go retarded even if it only temporarily did.

"N-no!" Mathias managed to shriek, looking around like there was something putting them in danger. No, they were rather safe… for the moment.

"Ye're- Ye're gonna make it man," he said, blathering in words as they tried to pass his lips faster than he could do them. He tried to push himself up on his legs but stumbled back down on his face. God, he couldn't control most of his muscles, he was going mad.

"Da-amn it," he cried, hysterically laughing for a moment until his arms managed to shakily push him up. He held himself on a tree and grabbed his axe. He then breathed more slowly, trying to analyse his surrounding and locked his gaze back on the boy. Ok no, he wouldn't make it. But he couldn't tell him that… no… now, only one other tribute remained outside them two and he needed to kill him to save Eirik. They had little time to do it and for the time being, Mathias couldn't do much in fact.

"I-if I'm gonna kill ye, it-it won't be painless," he said, showing how shaky he was with his axe in hand. His sight was still wavy and he was sure to miss his aim if he ever tried. He didn't know how long they would be allowed to rest until the Game makers sent another bunch of these beasts, but Mathias really wanted his skills back… though, he little thought it was even reversible for the short time he had left to live.

A sharp pain stung on Mathias' temple and he grunted, falling back on the ground. His entire body felt shaky and he tried to keep his breathing steady. Man, what was happening? After several seconds, he came back to him, as shaky as ever, and leaned against a tree, panting. He rubbed his eyes with one unsure hand and sighed, distantly looking at Eirik. He wasn't feeling right at all… he really wondered how he could manage a fight with anyone soon.

He had a vague impression that it wouldn't be soon though. For unknown reasons, they would be allowed at least some hours to get things right, at least for Mathias to be able to handle a fight against Ivan. Mathias fetched their pack and grabbed a bottle of water from which drank one mouthful and gave one to Eirik. Mathias didn't know how the boy was hurt and cautiously turned him on his side to look at his back.

It wasn't pretty. Also was his arm. Mathias touched the boy's leg, pressing on it and asked, "C-can ye feel that?"

Xxx

Eirik screamed as he felt Mathias press on his skin. Tears erupted down his face once more as he began to sob uncontrollably. Everything felt his muscles and bones had been ripped apart. It wasn't a burning sensation, it wasn't just pain it was hell. "Don't touch me!" Eirik begged as his shredded nerves in his back began to send more messed up signals to his brain. He could still feel his limbs, though they felt distant and hurt whenever he moved. At least he wasn't paralyzed he just had half of his spine torn. No, that would have been too nice to have a numb sensation in his lower limbs.

The storm that had been brewing earlier began to sit in and rain began to pelt down on them. But the temperature was beginning to drop and before Eirik could even mention that they should get out of the horrible weather it had turned to snow. They had gone from sweltering hot to now insanely cold. "If you're keeping me alive then make a fire." Somehow they were lucky enough to have collapsed at the base of a large tree that kept some of the weather off of them for the last thing Eirik wanted was to be moved.

But Mathias was too disorientated to do anything and the eventually had to settle for sleeping with no fire. Mathias unpacked the blanket and covered them both. Eirik wrapped a good arm around Mathias' middle feeling the warmth beginning to radiate around him. His body was so exhausted and in such pain that all Eirik wanted to do was sleep. He half wished he wouldn't wake for every once in a while his body would twitch causing the severe pain once more.

Eventually he passed out only to be awakened by the sound of the anthem. Peeking from beneath his blanket, he saw Niels' face flash in the sky, his monotonous face looking down on them before a boy, even younger than Eirik flashed afterwards. The once again they were left alone in the darkness. Eirik didn't know if Mathias was asleep, but using his good arm he pawed for the pack with the soup and bread. He ate it, leaving little for Mathias. Eirik was selfish and didn't want to die hungry.

Xxx

For the first time in two days, Mathias felt asleep only to be awakened here and there by headaches. Though, opening his eyes was painful and he simply felt back into nightmarish slumbers. He felt so weird, taken between two worlds, until he was violently taken out of his sleep by his own stress of finding Eirik dead. He rapidly checked at the boy who was still sleeping and sighed, keeping him close.

At least, both of their warmth under the blanket was keeping them away from the biting cold of the now very snowy outside. Mathias felt a tad better, but his brain still had problems analysing his surrounding. He felt dump, because he knew where he was, but he couldn't put the finger on the right word. Though, he knew they weren't really safe now. Night was falling again and soon Ivan would be chasing them down. Eirik couldn't walk leave alone running or defending himself and if things were still going like this, in few days he would pass away from an infection.

Mathias had promised Niels Eirik would win. But he couldn't stand seeing the boy like this… and knowing that Eirik previously said was true, his parents were actually watching their last son die and would probably hate Mathias' gut for the rest of their lives for making them witness how horribly their sons could die.

Maybe… only maybe, if Mathias managed to get rid of Ivan could he win. There was still hope… but… Mathias didn't want to win. He didn't want to wander around as the victor when he had witnessed his friends dying around him… his first lover… survive without him when he had told him he would join him soon.

No, he needed to help Eirik go through it and survive. That damn Ivan wouldn't do it.

Mathias clumsily grabbed Eirik's hand and gently squeezed it, making the boy stir and he whispered, "We should move," without blathering, but there was still weakness in his tone. He knew Eirik couldn't walk but he would move him in any way he could. He though about using the snow as a slider with the blanket under the boy because he knew he wouldn't be able to lift him around.

Xxx

It was the most excruciating trip Eirik ever felt. Even though Mathias was dragging Eirik on a blanket and not physically touching and carrying him his back still managed to cause him to scream in pain. He had to shove his fist into his mouth as tears poured down his cheeks and he muffled in cries of pain. Mathias was trying to be careful but every bump made it worse and eventually Eirik began to bleed leaving a trail of blood in the snow. It wasn't life dangering though, just painful and traumatic.

By the time they made their destination, Eirik was half unconscious from pain, puking up whatever was in his stomach. He couldn't focus on anything and now more than ever he wanted Mathias to just kill him. But like before, Mathias wrapped himself in the blanket and tried to get Eirik to eat and drink. He couldn't recall if he ever did manage to get anything down. All he knew when he woke up, Mathias was there at the opening of the tree shelter with his axe. He looked pale and exhausted and on one side of his head Eirik noticed a wound.

"Are you going to kill Ivan?" he asked in a barely a whisper. It was a stupid question and Eirik half wondered why Mathias was keeping him alive. Maybe just like Eirik he knew that if there was anyone he wanted to win this beside himself, it would be Mathias. So in case he died in the process of killing Ivan, that would still allow Eirik to win. But if he didn't succeed and Ivan killed him flat out, the death Eirik would receive would be cruel. In all Eirik wish for death than have a chance of being brutally tortured by Ivan.

Xxx

Mathias was playing with a knife in Eirik's blind spot and sighed. The last knife they had managed to keep with them. He turned to face Eirik and slipped the weapon between his fingers.

"Tonight, if ye see my face in the sky, do it," he told the boy, locking their gaze together even if both of them were so tired they had problems to focus. Niels had made Mathias promise to kill Eirik if they knew they didn't have a chance to kill Ivan before… if there was a chance for the boy to be violently killed by the monstrous man.

"Don't do it until then, or only if ye see Ivan and I'm not there…" Mathias' last wish was to find Eirik dead even if he had killed Ivan. He then leaned and kissed Eirik's forehead.

"I'll be back," he whispered trustily and stood. He still felt shaky, but he was determined to finish this. To find Ivan and end him. If he were to be fatally wounded during the process, it was even better, but he wouldn't rest until he saw Ivan's head down on the ground with his sick smile fading.

Mathias then grabbed his axe and left without turning back. Eirik was safe. Mathias knew where to go. His head was still hurt, his back was still aching from the many scratches he received from the birds, but he was confident. He slowly, yet clumsily, crushed the snow under his boots while he made his way to the Cornucopia… where the Game makers were expecting him to go for the final battle. To give a good show…

Mathias walked without looking around. He knew no beat would run after him neither would Ivan at the moment. No. Everything would be done back at the Cornucopia, where everything began, where everything would end… or not. By the time Mathias made his way to the Cornucopia's clear area, he had grown pretty cold, but he didn't mind. His jacket had been left aside many days ago and he didn't put it back. He was only wandering around in his white shirt even if the very cold weather was threatening to kill him anytime soon. He didn't mind since he already planned on dying anyway.

Only to finish Ivan…

He stepped in the meadow and made sure he was visible, right in the center of the snowy area. And waited. He nervously looked around since, well, he knew Ivan wasn't right in the head and still could only throw him a spear, but he little thought the Game Makers would accept such a bad end. No, they needed something spectacular.

Xxx

Oh Ivan could hear the District 7 tributes footsteps as soon as he exited the foliage of the forest. The ice and snow had made him loud, but he kept behind the Cornucopia until he was closer, taking soothing breaths. He had no doubt he would win, but that irritation that he hadn't killed him yet flooded his veins. Ivan needed to be calm, he needed to be precise and land the right blow and end all of this.

After that tribute was wounded enough he would rip his skin off before hunting down his little friend. People such as them should not have lived so long. Because they were so sneaky, Ivan had to kill off those who were actually worthy to win. These scum from lesser districts shouldn't be able to compete, maybe to be amusement with gruesome deaths, but not allowed to win.

Ivan was in less than spectacular shape with his thigh festering from the arrow wound and a few bites he received from those blasted birds. In fact one of his shoulders were at the moment patched up by a gift from the capitol. They hadn't given him medicine and just a way to conceal his injuries. Ivan knew he was starting to weaken, however someone like Mathias would still be weaker.

Taking another calm breath, Ivan stood, taking his blunt hammer and walked out, seeing the man with his ax, ready to go and fight. Ivan smiled brightly at the man before coming closer his hand gripped strongly around his weapon's handle. Oh he would love to see this tribute's brains smashed out of his skull and out onto the snow.

He was relishing the image in his head that he was caught off guard as Mathias lunged at him. Ivan barely took the right amount of steps back to avoid the attack. Frowning, he struck at his head, wanting nothing more than to crack his skull.

Xxx

Mathias luckily avoided Ivan's strike, clumsily stepping aside. He was happy in the end that his brain was still slow and caused him to be shaky. Though, he felt his body warm up and soon, vengeance and fury ran in his veins. He swung his axe three times at the bigger man, missing him each times. But each times he did, he grew even angrier and angrier. It was bad though, he needed to keep his calm and collect his thoughts to be able to predict the man's actions, but he simply couldn't.

His brain was still too damaged for that.

His blood injected eyes fixed the giant male while he kept swinging his weapon, though, soon, he noticed how amused Ivan seemed and barely avoided a blow on the head. Oh, he knew what he was doing, he was waiting for Mathias to get too exhausted to fight back, uh? And yet, he was right, Mathias was growing tired even if he already were.

Mathias needed to kill him. For Eirik, for Berwald, for Niels… so many people were behind him and he didn't even know. His back hurt just like his head did and he had coordination problems, but so did Ivan it seemed. They were in the same boat, two retarded men trying to fight over a candy. It was lame and ridiculous… Mathias felt ill.

But he couldn't stop.

Their weapons bumped together, making their arms feel painful for a while and Mathias used the moment to kick the bigger man's ankle, making him stumble for a moment in which he struck his axe at him only to be shoved on the side by the other man's hammer. A strike on the ribs. He felt his body crack with it, but he managed to stay on foot and simply grunted in pain. God… He started to have breathing problems, it was way too painful.

Xxx

Ivan took a few deep breaths as smiled brightly at the failing Mathias. There was no doubt in his mind he would win this. The injuries he had gathered throughout the week were the only things causing him problem. His gash on his side throbbed painfully as watched Mathias grip his busted ribs and tried to gather himself up. Mathias was tired and worn while Ivan had energy in reserve but his body just wasn't able to keep up. No, this tribute would tire and Ivan would get the pleasure of slowly cracking every bone in his body hearing his screams in desperation. His body flushed hotly at the thought and began to strike at Mathias once more.

Bringing his hammer down he tried to aim for one of Mathias' arms but the man managed to side step him almost tripping to the ground. He rushed at Mathias not giving him any time to recover swinging his weapon wildly trying to hit anywhere on Mathias' body. He wanted to hear him scream and hear his bones pop and break. He was so close to seeing Mathias' body splattered all over the snow that he could see it in his mind.

Ivan connected with his hammer once more when he heard a loud popping sound come from Mathias shoulder. From his view he could see the sick indentations of the skin and the howls of Mathias' scream. Letting out laughs Ivan struck again in the same spot hearing Mathias howl as he was able to successfully get out of Ivan's range.

Once again though, Ivan had to grip his side as the exertion and movement was making him bleed and his right thigh ached horrible.

Xxx

For a moment, both Mathias and Ivan kept their distance. That bastard… never Mathias had experienced such a horrible physical pain than this; his ribs and now his shoulder were broken to the dust. He couldn't even manage to move his articulation… it was finished for that. Though, he was lucky it wasn't his left arm, which only had as an injury the slash of Gilbert's blade that had healed with time.

But Mathias felt completely useless. His brain still had problems making him blow correct strikes and he still didn't find the energy to move anymore. He was lucky to be able to stand on his two feet. Soon, Ivan went back to swing his hammer at him and Mathias successfully managed to avoid all the blows until the very last weak one that aimed for his head and got it.

Ivan reached Mathias' head with his weapon. Not strongly enough to instantly kill him, neither to cause permanent damage, but just enough to awaken a demon inside the male tribute. By the time Ivan stopped to catch his breathe, Mathias felt his entire body grow very hot, built up with infinite rage, with a rage that was pooling from deep inside. From the shock on his head. It was like the blow on his head had momentarily unblocked a part of his brain that was meant to kill and it gave him a sudden burst of energy.

Not waiting a single second, Mathias strongly gripped his axe and swung it at the other male who counter the first blows but ended up receiving some, first on his arms and than through them, on his torso and slowly it dug through it. He stood against Mathias for an impressive amount of time until there was nothing left to stand on and he crushed on the ground.

But Mathias didn't strop.

Screaming, grunting, Mathias kept swinging his axe through Ivan, ripping and tearing him apart, long after the cannon went off. All the horrible images he had of Ivan were passing before his eyes again and again and all he wanted was to rip off his face until he was unrecognisable. Until the Capitol couldn't do anything with his body, until he disappeared in a smoke cloud and left the surface of the Earth.

In the end, giving on a last deep howl scream, Mathias threw his axe far in the distance and dropped on his knees, giving all his had to punch and claw what remained of Ivan if there was anything left. And then, he passed out.

He was awakened by Niels kissing his bloody lips and noticed it was only his own bloody fingers brushing them when he confusedly opened his eyes. He had only passed out some a couple of minutes, but it was enough for he woke up with numb extremities. He was cold, very cold, deadly cold… He didn't even looked at the carnage he had right next to him as he sorely pushed himself up with his only available arm and dragged himself back to Eirik's spot.

Eirik… he had to be with Eirik until the end…

Xxx

When Eirik heard the cannon fear gripped him. It was such a long way from sundown and when Mathias didn't show up a few hours later, Eirik almost slit his wrists open then. But he kept his word and waited, his ears straining for any sound. Nothing sounded out of the ordinary and that scared him. If Mathias actually managed to survive he would no doubt be highly injured. Eirik held onto that, trying to ignore the fear that was growing about it really being Ivan who survived. What if he was found and Eirik didn't have enough time to kill himself? He would be tortured.

These thoughts plagued him and he shook as he tried to keep warm in his blanket. Each shiver made his spine ache and Eirik was miserable waiting for the sun to go down. Once it did, Eirik kept his eyes glued to the sky, expecting to see Mathias on the screen. Instead the man that caused his nightmares each night flashed by giving him a sick smile before fading. So where was Mathias? Were they both mortally wounded waiting for the other tribute to die off? Eirik was almost certain of this until he heard the rustling of leaves and dirt.

Slowly but surely, Mathias emerged his hands and knees bloodied and half of his face swollen and unrecognizable. Eirik began to cry once more. He wasn't sure if he should be happy to see Mathias or sad. And he certainly didn't know if this meant it was his turn to die or not. But from the look of him, Mathias was hardly any better off from Eirik.

Xxx

It was a miracle Mathias managed to make his way back to the hollow tree. At least five times he forgot where he was going like this. Too many concussions that was why… He was sure to get out of this place with several mental problems if he were to leave alive. But he wouldn't, because he remembered Niels, and he remembered his promise.

Though, things became clear to him; he was the one the Capitol wanted alive. They gave him multiple chances, too many in fact. They knew things Mathias had never said, such as his attraction to Berwald. Now that he was thinking about it, the changing of the castle maze just when he was about to be killed by the Careers was obvious… and his meeting with Berwald, their teaming up, his death, causing him such deep pain he got attached to Niels he also lost…

They wanted him as a mentally diseased martyr. That's all they wanted.

Mathias dropped on his knees in front of Eirik and smiled. His arm was hanging loosely on his side and his ribs were more than painful. He was very oblivious of how he looked but he really didn't care; he had such problems tracking where he was and what was the purpose of his kneeling there.

"It's done," he managed to whisper, "They'll be able to fix ye." He knew the Capitol would be able to fix Eirik, to get him back on foot and to crown him as they were supposed to. He was more than glad they hadn't killed the boy while he was away, because that was what they should have done to keep Mathias as a victor.

The victor they wanted from the very beginning… because they knew they would make a good martyr out of him.

But Mathias wasn't willing to give them what they wanted.

"Give the knife and close yer eyes," he said, showing him his empty bloody hand, waiting for the weapon.

Xxx

A chill went down Eirik's spine when he realized what was about to happen. He clutched the knife tightly in his hand, not willing to hand it over. It would be too much like killing Mathias with his own hands. Guilt, fear, so many emotions were going through his head. The way he played the game to make people believe he was a helpless child of thirteen when in reality he was a helpless teen of fifteen. Eirik was only one year younger than Mathias and the man didn't realize it. But did it really matter?

He was clearly doing this for Niels and not for him. Niels had wanted him to survive and somehow within this sick game Mathias had learned to love his brother and make his mission his own. His lip began to tremble and he held the blade tighter in his hand as he tried to deny Mathias the knife. Eirik had heard Tino die in gruesome, slow death, Berwald a brutal and painful one, and witnessed his own brother slowly bleed out. Now Mathias was to die right before him.

"I can't." he sobbed feeling his grip on the knife falter. He kept his eyes on Mathias' not willing to look away. Was he supposed to feel relieved that Mathias was willing to die and let him live? For some odd reason Eirik felt sick about surviving.

Xxx

"Eirik," Mathias whispered, not moving his hand. He could force the boy to hand him the knife, struggle with him and get it, but in the end, he couldn't really do it, neither did he want to, "It's finished now."

It wasn't really finished yet. All Mathias needed to do was to cut his jugular and three seconds later, it would be over. Eirik would hear the last cannon go off and would be dragged out safe of the arena.

"Give the knife," he said again in the same gentle and patient tone, giving the boy a relaxed smile, "Ye'll have a better life than I will…" he managed to say. He found he had problems saying long sentences now, it was weird. "I'm done here." All he wanted was for this to be over. To leave, to finish this all and end the pain. The mental, emotional and physical pain. Mathias believed he would be the victor when he had his name dragged out of the reaping bowl, but when in the arena, he doubted. But he still could. He could be selfish and kill Eirik, but there again, he wouldn't and couldn't do it.

He didn't want to live anymore.

"Ye're father is waitin' for ye back home."

Xxx

"T-That's such bullshit." Eirik cried bringing his hands up to his face try to cover his tears. He kept the knife in his hand and was frightened for a moment that Mathias would take it from him. "No one wants to die. And what about your family." Eirik recalled about how Mathias said he had a big family he needed to go back to. But this was the cruelty of the arena. They all had someone, only for Eirik's case, he was the last surviving child of his family. He felt a pang in his chest thinking of his father watching his final son reject his own life. But he was here because of his own father's selfish intentions as a young man. His own father had more or less condemned him to death, Niels', and his older brother's. So why should he come home?

Because Niels wanted him to and that should have been good enough for Eirik. And god Eirik hurt, his back would probably never recover and the trauma from this event would forever be in his mind. Having Mathias slit his throat in front of him would be the worst. Worse than watching Mathias carry his brother's dead body around, or watching him slit Berwald's throat, or hearing Tino's screams. And Eirik was quite simply too scared to be alone.

But each sob that wracked his body caused his back to scream in agony and he wanted the pain to be over. It occurred to him for a moment that he had the knife that he could end his own life and set things right. Eirik knew he wasn't strong enough to do it. Sadly and letting his tears flow freely he handed over the knife almost cracking at the action.

Xxx

Mathias had to put all his might in closing his fingers on the blade and pulling it away from Eirik's hand. That was it now. Soon, everything would be over. He smiled and leaned to kiss the boy's forehead. He was so obvious about the other male's age, about how they were closer in age than he was with Niels. Eirik was a young boy to him, because in the end, he was somewhat his lover's younger brother. His dead lover's younger brother.

"Thanks," he whispered, and leaned back. He could do it now; lift the blade to his throat and make a clean cut right in front of Eirik's shocked eyes. He could also turn around and do it there, at least saving the boy's eyes from the ugly sight, or he could also leave, far away from the boy's eyes and ears and kill himself just there… far enough.

"Close yer eyes," he said again, blindly looking at Eirik until he finally squeezed his eyes shut. Well, it was his problem in the end if he cheated. Mathias pushed himself back, away from Eirik, enough for they couldn't touch and looked down at the knife. For a moment, he forgot what he was about to do and damned his stupid concussions. He took in a shaky breath and lifted the blade, making sure Eirik wasn't looking.

"Take care," he said before pressing the sharp blade against his throat and rapidly sliding on over his artery. He kept himself silent, but his entire body began to shake uncontrollably as instinct tried to keep him alive. He wanted to grab something, to stop the blood from leaking, to clench his fingers around his throat and keep the blood inside, but his first priority was to turn his back to Eirik and he dropped face down on the ground. Soon, he felt himself go. It was relieving… never had he felt so light in his life and he saw many things pass in front of his whitening vision, many happy memories, beautiful things he saw in his life, his last happy moment he shared with Niels before he let out his last sigh and the last cannon went off.

"Citizens of Panem, please welcome your knew victor."

Xxx

Eirik let his sobs out uncontrollably once he heard those words. And dear god he could feel Mathias' warm blood on his skin. The whole shelter was full of his blood and it made Eirik sob in hysterics wanting nothing more to crawl over and seize the knife and end it as well. Eirik had snapped and he was sure if he wasn't so paralyzed in pain he would have. The smell of his blood was suffocating and he tried to hold his breath both the panic in his chest forced him to breath. Luckily, he could hear a hover craft above him and a handful of Peacekeepers descended on him taking Mathias' limp body out of his view. He saw the gash in his neck and heard the knife collide with the ground and Eirik punched the nearest Peacekeeper.

Eirik didn't want their help, he didn't want to go back to the Capitol. Before he could do anything he felt something pinch his skin, to see a needle imbedded in his skin. Almost instantly he lost conscience. It was merciful for he didn't feel the pain as they moved him cautious of his mangled spine. But he saw all of them in his drugged state. Every tribute he had seen killed and murdered. It was like being stuck in a never ending nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

When he finally did, he was in a white room hooked to tubes. Eight red roses was next to his table and bread from his district as well. For moments he didn't move and didn't even think, but slowly things came back and Eirik didn't cry. He was numb to everything. However his stomach ached in hunger so he slowly reached over for the bread, feeling no pain in his back. Just like Mathias had stated, the Capitol had fixed him up. Even his body was fattened once more.

For the next couple of days he was submitted to learning to walk again and other exercises. It took almost a month before they had Eirik out on the stage. Eirik didn't know if he should be happy or sad he was about to go on stage. After this he would go home to his father, that was a happy things, but he knew that he would be asked to remember on what had happened, that was a terrible thing.

Xxx

Like every year, the Capitol waited until the victor was fully back on foot before arranging the first interview, which consisted into showing the victor all the strong moments of the show. It lasted around an hour since the Games were very long and bringing in all the very good moments were hard thing to do.

That year had been a good violent one. Being one of only boys, they discovered many things through them. A normal year wouldn't have been as interesting, honestly.

And so, on the night of Eirik's interview, Remus Vargas welcomed him back on stage. They didn't chat for long since this first interview's purpose was to show the victor the moments he missed and get his reactions. On the giant screen, people could see both the one hour video and the victor's reaction in the right bottom corner. Sure, it was obvious that the victor didn't want to remind all of this, but very few people really noticed it. It was more for the show than for the person itself.

They first showed the Cornucopia's bloodbath. They showed Mathias' first kill, how the brothers managed to flee with few stuff, Berwald, the Careers teaming up and how Mathias ended up with only one of them. They showed the other tributes as well, but soon they could notice the show was almost centered on the Careers. As usual. But they could still see some glimpse of Berwald teaming with Tino and Mathias and Alfred struggling for water. Eirik and Niels managing quite well, but even more when they felt on Berwald and Tino. How Mathias' first goal was to reach the top of the castle. It sounded logical, but it was clear the Game makers wanted him to team up with Berwald and blocked his way up.

They showed few things from the other tributes, about the Careers hunting them down, the weaker ones. How they died. They always showed how everyone died. Only how they died, but never how they left. People knew how it happened before while the show was broadcasted live, sometimes they could catch a glimpse of the hovercraft, but in the end, they never showed it.

They showed Tino's death. Eirik and the other hadn't seen it, only heard it, and it was way more gruesome than it sounded. Still, they cut some part, because every time they showed Ivan's kills, they were always a tad censored. Eirik didn't need to see them.

They showed how Mathias miraculously killed Alfred and how he ended up with the main team.

They showed how closed Niels and Berwald became by the fire, thing Eirik hadn't seen since he was sleeping. Remus commented how people had grown very fond of this scene between the two males and how frustrated they were when Mathias cockblocked them.

But the wheel turned on the other side when Mathias kissed Berwald goodbye. At the same time as Niels and Eirik, the public understood Mathias' sentiments toward his fellow tribute. And then, the show was almost concentred on Mathias. They showed the Carriers as much as they showed Mathias, how torn apart he was after Berwald's death, and how he became closer to Niels.

Their little sexy moment right next to Eirik while he was sleeping. Everything was hidden under the blanket, but still, they had to mute the sound a bit for it was way too erotic. They built up the show around their relation. It was almost only around this at this moment. Their first kiss and their heated moments. In between, they showed how all the other tributes died. And by the times they showed, still censored, Niels and Mathias' first time together, they showed in between some clue moments how the Careers began to fight each other and how the brothers died by Ivan's hands, right after Niels and Mathias were done and dressed.

And Niels' death, long and painful. Though, after this moment, they never showed how Mathias dragged his dead body around. They simply skipped to after Niels' body disappeared and the birds attacks. The final battle and the very sad ending.

When the screen blacked out with the anthem, Remus turned to Eirik and gave him a comprehensive smile, "Anything to say?"

Xxx

Eirik blinked unevenly as he tried to chase the horrid images from his mind. Why were they putting him through this? Didn't the capitol know that this was the most painful thing they could possibly due to him? Seeing Tino actually die and match the horrid screams from his past made Eirik's mouth run dry and things being revealed to him that no doubt Niels and Mathias had not intended on him knowing… It took Eirik several moments to think to say anything.

"I would like to thank my brother for being the reason I'm still alive today." He wanted to add Mathias, but the way the put together that video painted his brother in a bad light. It looked like he had used Mathias, brainwashed him to save his little brother. And it made him absolutely ill. "If it weren't for him I wouldn't have lasted very long. He was always looking for a way so I could survive." Eirik bit his lip as he heard the live audience awe, some of them hum in disappointment. It didn't help that Remus was trying to get more out of him.

His light blue and grave eyes looked out to the audience and leveled with them slightly, but his message was more to Mathias' family that no doubt hated his guts right now. He could practically hear them say, "How dare you use my son to stay alive." Clearing his throat he shyly looked at the camera and spoke in a shaky voice, "I believed Niels actually loved Mathias. The arena does things to you. I know it may not seem that way but we all think we are going to die and in the end it almost boils down to whom you would like to win because it will likely not be you." God he was terrible with these interviews. The first time Remus practically had to carry poor Eirik through his interview.

But he felt stronger and surer because he believed that he needed to say something for his fallen comrades. "But I wouldn't have been able to do it with just Mathias and Niels. We needed Berwald and Tino too. They were brave and brought aspects to our team that were irreplaceable." In fact, they had done worse once Berwald died and Tino had been Eirik's best rat trapping partner. "I'll never stop thanking them for their sacrifice." Eirik added softly and carefully even though he really wanted to say he would never forget them. But somehow he knew the Capitol did not want him to say such things.

But in truth, he was only going home because of them and because his brother had made a man love him enough to keep his cause going after his death.

Xxx

Sure, everything on screen looked like Niels had been manipulating Mathias from the very beginning. At first, Mathias had been willing to win but in the end he had suicide for Eirik's sake. It looked like a twisted idea, but they didn't really know what was happening in their heads.

"And I'm sure that all of your friends and your brother are happy to see you made it all until there," Remus spoke, leaned a bit closer to Eirik. "But I have to confess that most of the people here thought Mathias would be the victor. And in the end, he sacrificed his life and his big family for you." He could have only taken this knife and killed Eirik instead and save his family, but he didn't, and no one really understood how he could have taken this choice. It sounded illogical for them. Not many tributes in the past had been suicidal and Mathias had been the favourite for a long moment.

It wasn't a secret for anyone that the Game Makers were manipulating the game in the favourite's favour normally. All those gifts were given to Niels but in the end they were for Mathias even if it weren't his mentor who was sending them.

"It was a real heart warming story," Remus said again with his usual big bright smile, "But we're still very happy to see you came back. I have a question for you; most people here already knew your age. You're fifteen, right? But why did you play the very young tribute in the arena? We all saw how attached you were to Mathias and who knows, maybe you could have been in your brother's place instead."

Xxx

The question made Eirik uncomfortable for it was something he felt immensely guilty about. Fidgeting he rubbed the velvety surface of his chair before trying to respond. His voice came out weak, "I knew that I didn't have much of a chance in the arena. All I was good at was surviving and not fighting. I noticed that people have more sympathy for younger tributes than older ones. It became obvious when Berwald went to lengths to make sure when I collected water or searched for food I was safe. If it had been Niels it would have been a different story despite their... comradely."

He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of his brother liking Berwald. It wasn't his orientation that disturbed him but how easily Niels jumped ship to Mathias. It unnerved him and Eirik would never be able to ask why and if he truly loved Mathias or if it were all for him. He knew these doubts were coming from the Capitol for Niels was a good man and loved Eirik so much. But the question was, just how much did he? Was it enough to whore himself to two separate tributes to keep him safe? Eirik knew the answer and it disturbed him, because the answer was yes.

"I'll admit I liked Mathias. If you noticed when he first joined I was the only one friendly towards him. But..." Eirik had to choose his words carefully. "You know I never really thought of him in THAT way. He was good looking and I liked when it was just him and I huddled around the fire but my intentions never went much farther than that." Even now Eirik couldn't imagine himself with Mathias it didn't seem right as if out of place. "You know I like girls, Remus." he added in the end as Eirik began to think about his home life. There was a girl he liked, the neighbor girl that he had been crushing on since he could remember. "And I can't wait to get home because I have someone, or at least I hope I do."

Xxx

The audience awed and laughed along with Eirik's shy attitude. Sure, in the very beginning, no one really gave Eirik much attention since he wasn't that interesting. His surrounding was though and this story around his brother really was catching all the attention. Very few people knew who Eirik was in the end, but they could tell by heart what Mathias and Niels talked about all the night they stayed awakened together.

"A girl uh?" Remus echoed, causing the audience to exclaim themselves, "In your district that is? Who is she? I can assure you Eirik that she's very certainly waiting for your return and that she'll fall in your arms after this."

Everyone remembered how Eirik had played the cute boy on his first interview, acting so shyly it was heart warming. On the other hand, Niels had been cold like he appeared to be in the Games until Berwald made him melt in his hands, and Mathias right after. It was hard to tell these two were brothers due to their very different personalities, but physically, they really looked alike. Though, in the end, it was Niels who had caught the most attention with his love triangle story, but he was still destined to die.

"I do remember your brother mentioning it one night he was speaking with Mathias," Remus said, gesturing at the technicians to play the passage. It was a night Niels and Mathias had been speaking a bit about their lives back at the districts while Eirik was sleeping against the bigger tribute. It wasn't important to show, but in a way, it was to give the victor some relief of those horrible images he had been watching minutes ago.

Xxx

Eirik smiled slightly, but he felt warn out out and wanted nothing more than the interview to end. He didn't know how much longer he could warmly answer their questions. "I didn't even know Niels knew about her." he admitted though you would have to be blind to not notice. Sneaking out at all hours of the day just to be around her was a dead give away.

"But I'm sorry Remus," he continued giving him a serious look. "My girl is shy so I won't tell you her name."

Deep down Eirik wondered if the games really gave him an edge to be with her. After sitting there and watching and witnessing all that he had been through, it was hard to believe that would make anyone love him. If Eirik were in her shoes he would do the opposite and be appalled. No matter how you sliced it, it appeared both brothers played the tributes by him playing young and vulnerable and Niels using that to his advantage to get stronger tributes to help them. Eirik could also not deny that as the truth, for deep down he believed that what happened. Even if Niels really did like Mathias or Berwald.

Xxx

"I'm sure you'll have the chance to see her soon," Eirik, Remus said, pushing himself back in his seat and looked at the audience.

"Eirik from district eight, ladies and gentlemen, victor of the second Quarter Quell!" he exclaimed himself, making the endless crowd of people applause until Eirik was taken out of the stage and away from them. Many things were waiting the victor for the following year. Many interviews, the victory tour where he would visit all the districts and the tributes families and speak to the populations, all of this until they had nothing to drain out of him and his victory. His family would be nourished and safe until Eirik died and they would all be living in the victors' village of their district.

No one could predict if Eirik like many other victors in the passed years would succumb to some temptations, temptations that would help him forget about the Games. No one could understand how hard it was on them to survive the arena and survive to all of their opponent and friends… and the nightmares. Not a single tribute could get out of there without being chases by the nightmares. Maybe not forever, but at least for the first years, and some of the victors would survive on Morphling, or alcohol. Or other ways to forget…


End file.
